A New Journey
by motown lady
Summary: Amanda's elderly neighbor dies, leaving behind a three year old granddaughter. Will Lee and Amanda be able to locate her family?
1. Chapter 1

A New Journey

Chapter 1

It was nearing the end of spring in 1985 as Amanda King made her way home from work one day and while driving noticed all the different gardens of her neighbors as she approached Maplewood Drive. They were well-kept and appeared vibrant against the day's sunlight.

As busy as she found herself lately at the Agency, Amanda had to sometimes back out of some PTA functions. Missing plays here and there and various conferences that her mother Dotty West, had to attend in her place.

Her boys Phillip and Jamie King nonetheless, had seemed unscathed by it all as they knew Amanda loved them and did the best she could since her divorce from their father Joe King back in 1982.

She did help them on weekends by being a coach for their ball team the Bombers and with other activities they enjoyed as well.

Turning onto Maplewood near her home she almost didn't see a little girl who had wandered into the street suddenly!

Slamming on her brakes she quickly got out turning off the car and ran to the girl saying, "Omigosh! Honey, are you all right?! Let me take a look."

Checking her over quickly, Amanda surmised that the girl was indeed all right and breathed a sigh of relief!

Kneeling down to her Amanda said, "Gosh! I'd better get you home. Where do you live? "

The young girl pointed to a house across the street where the front door was open and said, "Over there with Grandma. "

Amanda got up and taking her hand walked with her saying, "I'm Amanda King. What's your name? "

The girl said, "Kelly Morgan. Grandma's taking a nap. She must be real tired 'cause I couldn't wake her up."

Amanda feared the worst as they went in. Shuddering she thought, "Dear God, please don't let it be that! "

But immediately, Amanda smelled something burning in the kitchen and quickly went to turn off the stove and put what remained in the pan in the sink and ran water in it. Whatever it was, it was a lost cause now.

Kelly sighed. "That was dinner. I guess Grandma forgot."

Amanda nodded. "Yeah I guess so, sweetie. Where is your grandma? "

Kelly brought her to the living room where an older woman appeared to be sleeping on the couch but Amanda could tell by the odor that it was not a nap after all!

Amanda checked the woman for a pulse and not finding one, shook her head slowly. Not wanting to alarm Kelly she said, "Why don't I find you something to eat and you know, I bet "Sesame Street" is on right now. Do you want to watch it while I clean up a bit here? "

Kelly jumped up and down excitedly saying, "Oh boy! Bert and Ernie are my favorite! "

Amanda smiled down at her as they went to the kitchen. "Mine too, sweetie. Okay. Go on in the other room while I get you something, huh? "

While Kelly scampered off happily, Amanda got on the phone and called her house. When Dotty answered Amanda said, "Mother, are the boys home yet? Good. Please tell them to stay put. I need your help. I'm at the Morgan place. 4528 Maplewood. Could you come over please? We have a situation. I'll explain when you get here. Thanks. "

Dotty soon came over and Amanda got a snack for Kelly and while Kelly was engrossed in her show, Amanda explained the problem to Dotty in the kitchen.

Dotty shook her head whispering, "Oh that poor child! What are we to do?! "

Amanda said, "I know it's tight where we are but maybe she can stay with us until we figure this out? Look, just take her home with you and I'll deal with the authorities, okay? "

Dotty sighed and hugged Amanda saying, "Whatever you want, dear. Let's do it. "

Somehow they managed to get Kelly to go with Dotty by promising that she could watch her show at Amanda's instead.

When Dotty left with Kelly, Amanda called the police who came over within minutes. Amanda explained the situation the best she could and the officer contacted the ambulance to take the dead woman to the morgue until the woman's family could be notified.

Coming outside with the officer, they waited until the ET's brought the woman out and took her away in the ambulance.

As it drove away, Amanda then saw Lee pull up. He got out and showed his badge to the officer saying, "We got a call-. "

He saw how distraught Amanda was and said to her, "What happened? "

Amanda shook her head and said to the officer, "Could you explain to him while I get Kelly's things? She's at my house right now and I gotta get back to her. "

Amanda went back into the house and went upstairs. Lee watched her go sadly not knowing what to do for her and then turned back to the officer who went through the recent events with him.

Meanwhile Amanda had found Kelly's room and looked around for a suitcase and finally found one in the hall closet. A small pink one with her name tag on it.

Pulling it out, she went back in Kelly's room and went to pack clothes for a few days and some stuffed animals. One of which was a stuffed brown horse with a pink heart on its side. Packing it, she also found a framed picture of her as a baby and also a more recent one with her grandmother. After packing those as well, she finally closed the suitcase and was ready to leave when she saw Lee in the doorway.

He said, "Hi. Are you okay? I saw your car in the street and-. "

Amanda sighed and shook her head saying, "I'm sorry. In all this mess, I forgot. I'll move it-. "

She started to leave but Lee stopped her and pulled her gently to him. "Hey..c'mere. "

Amanda welcomed his embrace and said slowly, "I was c-coming home and she was just th-there and I could've hit her, Lee! "

Lee pulled back and cupped her face saying, "Hey! Shh! You didn't all right? She's fine."

Amanda shrugged and swallowing hard said, "Sure. Except here she is, only three years old maybe and doesn't know what happened to her grandmother and I don't know how I'm gonna explain it to her! "

Lee nodded as he held her and rubbed her arms gently saying, "Well, as long as you don't do what my uncle did to me when my folks died. He just told me that life wasn't always fair and although we'd miss them we had to do our best to soldier on. "

Amanda sighed as she stepped back from him. "Gosh! No wonder you're so good at holding things in. I was a wreck when Daddy died. It was while I was away at college. I came home right away and tried to help Mother the best I could because I knew she needed me, you know? "

Lee said, "Yeah. Let's get outta here. We should lock up. Where are the keys? "

Amanda followed Lee downstairs saying, "Probably in the grandmother's purse which I'll bring with me also. How long will it take to find Kelly's other family members? "

As they locked up and went to Amanda's car Lee said, "I'm gonna call Billy and check it out but it shouldn't take that long. Look, you go home and be with Kelly and I'll call you when I know something all right? "

Amanda nodded as Lee helped her into her car and she said, "Thanks for being here. I appreciate it. "

Lee shrugged saying, "We gotta check things out when they happen. Kinda threw me that it was in your neighborhood, though. It'll be fine. Don't worry, okay? "

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, Lee left.

When Amanda got home however, she came in hearing screaming and crying! She yelled to Phillip, "Hey! What's going on?! "

Phillip yelled back above the din, "Mom! We were watching our space show and Kelly here wanted to watch "Sesame Street " and we told her no and then the flipout started! How long is she gonna be here anyway?! "

Amanda shook her head exasperatedly and yelled back,"You boys go up and watch in my room and then start your homework! Move it! "

Phillip and Jamie grumbled as they glared at Kelly and headed up the stairs saying something about too many girls in the house all of a sudden!

Amanda scooped up a whimpering Kelly off the floor and put her on the couch and said to Dotty, "Mother? Is that rocker we used for the boys still down in the cellar? "

Dotty said, "I think so, dear. "

Amanda kissed Kelly's forehead and said, "I'll be right back, sweetie, okay? "

Kelly said sniffling, "Where's Grandma ? "

Amanda looked to Dotty but Dotty just shook her head and pointed to the cellar.

Amanda nodded and quickly went down to get the rocker. Coming back a few moments later,she got a cleaning rag and got all the dirt off of it and then said, " Okay Kelly, sit with me for a minute, huh? "

Kelly settled in Amanda's lap as Amanda turned the TV off and began rocking her. She rocked slowly and sighed. This would be hard, she thought.

She began, "Kelly, did your grandma ever tell you about heaven? "

Kelly shook her head. "No. What is it? "

Amanda took Kelly's hand and kissing her index finger pointed it upwards and said, "Well, it's a place way way up above the stars and sky. Everyone who's sick and can't get well again go up there. It's a wonderful place because all the people you miss here are up there so you'll never be alone again. My daddy and grandparents are up there and...and sweetie, your grandma is too. But you won't have to worry about her because there's no pain or sadness up there and she won't have to worry about you because you're safe and you're being taken care of down here, okay? "

Amanda sighed saying, "I know this is hard to understand right now but I want you to know that it's okay to be sad and to miss her but it's also okay to be happy while you're here. Can you do that for her, huh? "

Kelly nodded. Amanda looked around and noticed Dotty had left the kitchen and winced slightly. It was still hard for her mother at times to be reminded of the loss of her late husband and Amanda's father, Carl West.

Amanda shook her head and said to Kelly then, "Are you hungry, sweetheart? Do you want some dinner? "

Kelly said excitedly, ""S'ketti and cheese? "

Amanda giggled. "If you mean macaroni and cheese, sure. Only let's have hot dogs with it, okay?"

Kelly clapped yelling, "Yay! "

Amanda hugged her and then noticed Lee out on the patio! She settled Kelly against the couch saying, "I'm gonna put the TV on for a few minutes and be right back, okay? Don't go anywhere now. You promise? "

Kelly nodded yawning. "I p'womise."

Amanda ruffled her hair and quickly went out to the patio to join Lee.

He said, "That was quite a speech. You did a good job. "

Amanda sighed and shrugged saying, "Yeah, well I was improvising mostly since I really don't know what she understands yet."

Lee said, "You said she's about three? Kids are a lot smarter these days I think. She'll be fine. Anyway, I'm going now to see Billy. He's got the info we want on Kelly's family but I'll call you when I know anything concrete, all right? You're not going anywhere tonight are you? "

Amanda shook her head. "No but should I be worried at all? "

Lee shook his head. "No. Have a good night.. "

Amanda watched him leave but couldn't help but worry. Kelly Morgan literally had no home now and was with virtual strangers!

Amanda hoped that Lee would find the answers they needed tonight...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A New Journey

Chapter 2

Lee got off the elevator at the Agency and headed for Billy's office wondering what kind of information couldn't be shared on the phone.

He knocked on Billy's door and Billy waved him in. Lee came in and stood in front of Billy's desk and said, "What have you found out? "

Billy looked at the younger agent and it brought to mind his own beginnings at the Agency years before. How he was chomping at the bit to get anything and everything done at once!

Shaking his head thoughtfully, he knew this had to be handled differently than any other case. There was a child involved after all who may or may not be Lee's!

Considering the history between Lee and the woman he would talk about with him, this would not be easy at all.

He motioned for Lee to sit and then went to close the blinds. Francine wasn't around, but there were plenty of other people there who would love this right now!

He then said to Lee, "Do you want a drink? "

Lee groaned, "Billy! "

Billy shrugged, "Okay. Then I'll have one.." As he fixed his drink he said, "I got a phone call this afternoon from the state penitentiary. "

He finished making his drink and then decided to make Lee one anyway. He'd definitely need one after this discussion!

Bringing both over to the desk, he put Lee's down in front of him and then went to sit in his own chair and continued. "There was a death by hanging today. It was Eva Spinelli.. "

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, right! And I just won the lottery! Trust me, Billy. She's still among the living unfortunately, but at least she's behind bars where she belongs! C'mon! "

Billy sighed. He would just have to be shown actual proof. Opening his bottom desk drawer, he pulled out a large manila envelope and gave it to Lee.

Lee looked dubiously at it and had a strange feeling come over him. Something about this smelled of trouble! He shook his head as he opened it saying, "I'm sure she has it set up to pull the rug right out from under me! It's a snow job, I just know it! "

But as he emptied out the contents, he was stunned at what he saw! A bracelet that he'd given to her for her birthday or Valentine's Day...he couldn't remember. Then, two photos. One of them was the pair at a cafe in Milan and the other one was of an elderly woman and an infant. An infant?! Finally, a white envelope that was sealed and addressed to him in her own handwriting!

Lee took a large gulp of his drink and swallowed hard saying finally, "I take it Angelo doesn't know yet? "

Billy said, "I've sent a message. He should be getting it now but this really concerns you, son. "

Lee saw the look in Billy's eyes and knew what he was thinking! " No! No! You're wrong, man! Who's that woman with the baby? Can't you see she's snowing us again?! It just can't be! We-We weren't together that long before she up and married Angelo! It could be his for all we know! "

Billy said, "The woman's name is Rose Morgan. Rose adopted Eva and raised her and when Eva had the baby,she had her mother raise one Kelly Evelyn Morgan. When Eva was sent to prison last year, she arranged to have her mother and Kelly live near Kelly's father. I-I know it's a lot to take in son, believe me-."

Lee stood up angrily! "No, it's not a lot to take in because it's garbage with a capital G! Can't you see that?! "

Billy held up a hand! "All right! But there's still that letter. Now before you write everything off as being a complete lie, I suggest that you take the letter home with you and read it thoroughly! I don't know what's in the letter, but it's some coincidence that an elderly woman with a grandchild moves into Amanda's own neighborhood. A neighborhood you frequent because Amanda King is your partner! "

Lee slammed the drink down saying, "All right, all right!" Calming down he sighed heavily and said, "What if she is my kid?! What then?! I don't have any room in my life for a kid! I'd sooner gouge my eyes out than go through that nightmare!"

Billy shrugged and said, "You did all right with that Alexi character-? "

Lee nodded. "That was totally different. He was a twelve year old boy and easier to handle. Besides, Amanda was around him a lot more than I was because of the case. "

Billy sighed." Well, now it's a whole new ball game. Only with a three year old. How's Amanda doing with Kelly anyway? "

Lee shrugged and said, "When I stopped over earlier, Kelly was upset and asking where her grandma was and there was Amanda, telling Kelly about heaven all of a sudden. It blew me away how she handled that.."

Billy said matter of factly, "Well Lee, she is a mother and she can think on her feet like no one else can. "

Lee smiled, suddenly remembering the scene he witnessed as he watched from outside her patio window.

Then suddenly remembering where he was, he cleared his throat. " Ahem. Yeah. Well, I'd better go and take a look at this. Thanks, Billy. "

Billy gave a smile as he watched Lee put everything back in the manila envelope and said, " Any time, Scarecrow. And listen. When you have figured out what you want to do, let me know and we'll set up security and anything else we might need for her, all right ? "

Lee sighed and nodded. "Thanks. I will. Goodnight. "

So Lee headed home,still shaken by the fact that Kelly may be his daughter! He decided to call Amanda after reading the letter.

But as he made his way into Georgetown and his apartment complex, he shook his head thinking that he'd have to weigh all the options before talking to her.

But then he yelled out loud, "What options?! Put her in a foster place? Raise her in my apartment?! "

As Lee parked in his space in the complex, he knew he'd just have to figure it out and fast! Getting out of his car, he made the decision to read the letter but then sleep on it. He was pretty confused right now and not sure what the right decision was yet.

Coming in and going to the elevator, he was greeted by the doorman.

"Hello, Mr. Stetson! Nice to see you! Hope your day went well? "

Lee chuckled sardonically, "Well, it was interesting to say the least. Have a good night.. "

The doorman watched as the elevator doors closed and shook his head saying, "Maybe that nice Mrs. King could come by more often and cheer that man up! He's alone too much in my opinion!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A New Journey

Chapter 3

Lee entered his apartment and undid his tie and took off his shoes. What a mind-blowing day this turned out to be!

He took the manila envelope with everything in it and dumped the contents on the coffee table pulling Eva's letter away from it.

He stared at the handwriting knowing it was her own, but wasn't sure if the letter would be full of lies or not.

It wouldn't surprise him if it was, but in the back of his mind he thought, "Why use a child this way? Kelly could very well be in danger anyway, being at Amanda's! "

Shaking his head, he pushed the bad thoughts away and went to make himself a drink. Bringing a scotch and soda back with him to the couch, he sat down and reached for the letter, opening it slowly. It was dated a year ago.

He remembered when they were together how caring, how giving of herself she seemed to be with him. He held onto that particular facet of her as he began to read:

"My dear Lee,

If you're reading this, then someone has notified you of my passing. I'd hoped to make things right between us, but it was never to be.

I want to explain the bracelet and the photos you received. The bracelet you gave me I've kept for my daughter Kelly. She would be two years of age at this writing.

She is being raised by my adoptive mother, Rose Morgan. In the event that she is no longer able to care for her, I've made the proper arrangements that you will be her legal father.

The biological father was someone from the KGB that I betrayed but he was killed shortly before I was imprisoned so there is no imminent danger to Kelly.

The photo of us you will give to her one day and explain how much she was wanted and loved. I know I have no right to ask anything of you due to the pain I have caused, but I need you to promise that my daughter will always be safe and happy and not want for anything.

Rose wanted Kelly to know the truth but I cannot bear her knowing about me with hate. Please forgive me one last time as I know you will do what is best for her.

All my love, Eva

Lee was stunned! He got on the phone and called Billy. When Billy answered, he said, "You're not gonna believe this letter! "

When Lee finished reading it Billy gasped saying, "Dear God! What was the woman thinking?! "

Lee shrugged, "I dunno but the thought of the KGB sniffing around Kelly scares me to death! Billy, I-I don't have a house! I sure as hell can't raise her in a one bedroom apartment! "

Billy thought carefully and said, "You mentioned earlier how Amanda was with Kelly? Maybe-? "

Lee shook his head slowly and said, "No! No way! Look, Amanda has a full house already with her family alone! I can't and won't ask her to take Kelly in. It wouldn't be fair! "

Billy nodded. "I know, but something's got to be done! I can't stall DCF if there's rumors of an abandoned child in our camp. They'd send her to a foster place for sure and tell us it's procedure. "

Lee sighed. "Yeah, I know. But I gotta think this out. At least Kelly's okay at Amanda's for now. I'm gonna head over there and talk to Amanda-."

Billy cut in. "Scarecrow, it's late. Why don't you wait until morning? It's been a long day for everyone. "

Lee nodded. "Okay. I'll do that. Amanda's got enough to deal with as it is. Talk to you later. "

Hanging up with Billy, he decided to call Amanda at least to see how things were going.

When Amanda answered, Lee said, "Hi. You busy or is now a good time? "

Amanda went out to the patio with her phone saying, "I can talk. Mother and the boys are upstairs and Kelly's finally asleep. "

Lee said with concern, "Finally? "

Amada shrugged. "Yeah well, you know when kids are in a strange place, it takes them a while to adjust. She'll be okay soon I'm sure. So, did you hear anything about Kelly's family yet? "

Lee swallowed hard. "You know the saying "too much and not enough" ? Well, that's what I'm up against now. "

Amanda sighed, "Gee, I'm sorry. Listen, do you wanna come over and we can talk out here on the patio for a little bit? "

Lee smiled at her attempt to make him forget his troubles but said, "No thanks. I'm okay. I need some down time now but I'll swing by in the morning, okay? Listen, I appreciate you looking out for Kelly even though you have your boys too. "

Amanda waved it away saying, "It's fine. I can handle it. See you tomorrow, Lee. "

Lee smiled into the phone. "See you tomorrow, Amanda. Good night.. "

Amanda said, "Good night, Lee. "

They hung up wistfully feeling like they could've talked longer for some reason...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A New Journey

Chapter 4

Lee woke early the next morning and went to make coffee and then showered and dressed for work.

Later as he was reading his newspaper, the phone rang. He answered, "Hello? "

It was Amanda sounding alarmed! " Lee! I'm sorry it's so early but Mother just left with a friend and the boys left for school and Kelly's gone! "

Lee shook his head in confusion. He'd thought by now he would be used to her rambling at a fast pace! He held up a hand! "Wai-Wait a minute! Slow down! What do you mean, gone?! "

Amanda sighed saying, "Lee, she's not here! I checked every square inch of this house! She's missing! "

Lee said, "Okay. What about the boys treehouse? Did you check there? "

Amanda said, "Lee, Kelly's three years old! Get a grip! "

Lee sputtered, "I-I'm sure like any other kid in this world she's figured out how to get up there! Just go check and I'll wait here. "

Amanda rolling her eyes, thought to herself, "How this man ever got into my life, I'll never know!"

She then replied, "Okay, hold on. "

A few minutes went by and then Amanda came back to the phone slightly winded saying, "N-Not there. Now what? "

Lee soon realized something and said, "Uh, Amanda? She knows where her house is, doesn't she? "

Amanda shrugged and then straightened in surprise, " Yeah, but she wouldn't- oh, Lee! "

Lee sighed, "Amanda, calm down! Now look, I'll be right over. Just get over there and wait for me on the front steps, okay? "

Amanda said, "Okay. Gosh! I guess she really doesn't understand about Rose yet. What do I say to her? "

Lee shrugged saying, "I dunno. Just let me get over there and we'll figure out something together, all right? "

Amanda sighed and said, "Yeah, all right. But hurry. "

Lee came within half an hour and as he parked at the curb, he saw Amanda with Kelly at the front steps of the Morgan house and breathing a sigh of relief got out and went towards them.

Seeing Kelly bury her head into Amanda's shoulder, Lee said, "Hi. "

Amanda then gently pulled Kelly to a sitting position on her lap to face Lee and said, "Kelly, this is the friend I was telling you about. Say hi. "

Kelly looked at him shyly but stayed quiet. Lee then knelt down to her and said, "Hi, Kelly. I'm Lee. So, what were you doing over here by yourself? You scared Amanda when she couldn't find you. "

Then stroking the top of her little hand with his finger gently he said, "I know you don't get this but you're still too little to be crossing the street by yourself, okay? Next time you wanna do that you let Amanda know so she doesn't worry about you. Promise? "

Kelly nodded slowly and sighing said, "I p'womise. "

Lee and Amanda chuckled as they looked at one another and then at Kelly and Lee got up then saying to Amanda, "So, are you ready to go back? We gotta talk. "

Amanda knew by his expression that it was serious and nodded getting up and taking Kelly's hand. " Yeah. C'mon, sweetie. I'll bet you're hungry, huh?"

Kelly nodded but wouldn't move! Looking at the house and then Lee and Amanda she said, "What about Grandma? "

Lee took Kelly's other hand and said, "Uh, Amanda? Please? "

Amanda sighed and said, "Kelly, do you remember what I told you about heaven? "

Kelly thought for a moment and said, "Grandma's there? "

Amanda nodded and said, "That's right, sweetheart. And while she's there,she needs you to be safe and happy down here so she won't have to worry about you, okay? "

Kelly said suddenly, "Okay. Let's 'wace! "

Soon Lee and Amanda were getting her back to the house in no time!

As soon as they got in, Kelly went racing for the TV but Amanda grabbed her saying, "Whoa! Slow down and let's get you cleaned up first. "

Lee picked her up and brought her to the sink where Amanda washed her hands quickly and dried them and then Lee put her down and she ran off once more!

Lee shook his head at Amanda after watching Kelly tear out of the kitchen and said, "Kids, huh? "

Amanda nodded saying, "I know. You never know what's gonna happen from one moment to the next. So, what did you want to tell me? "

Lee gestured toward Kelly in the family room and said, "What about-? "

Amanda said, "You go ahead out to the patio and I'll set her up with a movie. "Mary Poppins" is always a favorite."

Amanda came out to join Lee a few moments later with two cups of coffee and joined him at the table saying, "Thought you might need this. "

Lee smiled warmly at her and said, "Thanks. Well, the info on Kelly's family involves Eva Spinelli."

Amanda was bewildered! "Eva? Isn't she still in jail? "

Lee swallowed hard and replied, "Billy said he got a call from the penitentiary. Eva died from a hanging in her cell. "

Amanda said, "Ohmigosh! How awful! But what does she have to do with Kelly's situation? "

Lee said slowly, "Well apparently, Rose Morgan was Eva's adoptive mother. Eva arranged for Rose to raise Kelly, who turns out to be Eva's daughter. "

Amanda said carefully then, "I see. Yours and Eva's? "

Lee shook his head. " I don't know for sure. She left me a letter stating that it was someone from the KGB that was killed shortly before she was imprisoned. Anyway, she arranged to have me named as Kelly's legal father should anything happen to Rose which unfortunately it has. "

Lee then showed her the letter and the photos and said, "There's also a bracelet that I'm supposed to give to Kelly but I'll wait until she's older of course. "

When Amanda finished reading the letter, she shook her head and swallowed hard.

Lee nodded seeing her reaction and said, "So, now you can truly see what I'm up against here. I'm-I'm at a complete loss as to what to do. "

Amanda got up slowly and peered through the french doors seeing Kelly watch the movie and was suddenly overcome with sadness and with her back to Lee, began to cry!

Lee got up and went to hold her saying, " Hey..shh! C'mon! You don't want to let her see you upset, do ya? "

Amanda shook her head and wiped her eyes saying, "I'm sorry! I know you don't like tears, but she's just a little girl! Please don't tell me you want to send her away?! "

Lee sighed. "No, of course not! But I don't have a big enough place-! "

Amanda pulled back quickly saying, "But I do-! "

Lee shook his head! " No! This isn't your problem! I can't ask you to-! "

Amanda said quickly, "Lee, you didn't! I'm volunteering! Besides, what if she's sent away and you find out later that she was your child?! You'd never see her again! She'd become lost in the system-! "

Lee jumped in, "I'd never let that happen! "

Amanda shrugged saying, "Okay, then. She stays with me while under your protection. I can either change the den or attic into a bedroom for her. We can make this work. Please, Lee? "

Lee squeezed her hands saying, "Are you sure? You already have your mother and kids. It's a lot to take on. It isn't right that you raise another woman's child-."

Amanda sighed and replied, "Despite the fact that Kelly is Eva's child I have to say that she did do right by that little girl by having her live near you. And I've grown very fond of her already, so don't you dare try to change my mind because it's made up! And don't worry about my family. I'll talk to them. You have to talk to Billy anyway, right? Before we set things in motion? "

Lee shook his head looking at his partner of two years. He couldn't believe how selfless she'd been throughout this whole thing. How had he gotten so lucky? She was going to help him no matter what, like she always did!

Lee sighed and said nodding, "Okay. I'll go talk to Billy now.. "

Amanda hugged him and said, "Thank you and don't worry. We can do this, huh? "

Lee nodded. "Raise her together? Wish I had your confidence right now.. I'll call you later. "

As Lee left, Amanda went in to watch the rest of the movie with Kelly. She knew that Lee had his doubts but she was sure that things would work out and that Kelly would be fine..

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A New Journey

Chapter 5

Amanda had been watching "Mary Poppins" with Kelly who had fallen asleep in her arms and when it was over, Amanda had gently extricated herself to go put the movie away.

Coming back to the couch, she scooped up Kelly bringing her to the pullout in the den and put a light blanket over her and closed the door quietly behind her as she left.

Then seeing Lee out on the patio, she hurried out to him saying, " Hi. So what did Mr. Melrose say? Can Kelly stay here? "

Lee said in reply, "Were you able to clear it with your family yet? Because the DCF is sending someone over tonight! I know it's short notice, but Billy couldn't stall any more. "

Just then they heard her family coming in the house and Lee grumbled, "Great! Look, just call me when it's settled! "

And he left before Amanda could respond! She sighed saying, "So much for Kelly's nap.. "

Coming in from the patio she said to the family, "Hey, keep it down please. I was hoping Kelly could sleep a little longer. "

Phillip shrugged, "We didn't see her, Mom. "

Then Amanda noticed the den door was open and said, "Oh, no! Not again! "

Then the family joined her in the search through the house as they yelled, " Kelly! "

Amanda was still looking downstairs when Dotty yelled, "Amanda! Up here! "

Amanda went up the stairs and found everyone in her room. Dotty kept the boys back and said, "Kelly's out there.. on the roof. "

Amanda gasped! "Omigosh! Okay, you all stay here. We don't wanna frighten her, all right? I'll go get her. "

Trying to remain calm she leaned out the window and said softly, "Kelly? Honey, what are you doing out there? "

Kelly smiled and said, "I wanna f'wy like Mary! "

Amanda's heart was racing as she said, "Kelly? Stay right there, okay? I'm gonna come get you. "

Just then, Kelly slid a little and was frozen in place! She whimpered, "I scared! "

Amanda began to climb out and said gently, "I know, honey. I'm coming. "

All of a sudden, a ladder appeared and then Amanda saw Lee coming up!

Dotty saw Lee and said, "What in the world? "

Amanda said to her, "I'll explain later, Mother. Lee?! "

Lee nodded and said to Amanda, "Yeah, I know. Stay put." Then looking at Kelly carefully he said gently, "Kelly? It's okay, sweetie. C'mere, I've got you. C'mon.. "

Kelly crawled an inch toward Lee and he grabbed her!

Holding her tight, he slowly made his way down the ladder and they made it to the ground safely!

Lee put Kelly down and was about to be stern with her when a car pulled up to the curb and stopped in front of the house. He shook his head and groaned, "Oh, no! Not now! "

He recognized the emblem on the side of the car as being a government one with the DCF stamp on it!

A woman got out of the car and Lee noticed she had a clipboard with her and was approaching the house.

Kelly grew ever fearful and when the woman greeted Lee, Kelly wrapped herself around Lee's leg.

Lee stroked Kelly's head saying soothingly, "It's okay, Kelly. She's not here to hurt us. "

The woman shook his hand saying, "Mr. Stetson? I'm Mrs. Michaels of the Department of Children and Family Services? "

Lee swallowed hard and said, "Boy, you sure work fast. I told Mr. Melrose at IFF that Mrs. King and I were still trying to finalize arrangements for Kelly. "

Just then, Amanda and her family came out and Amanda cleared her throat saying, "Hi. I'm Amanda King and I've been looking after Kelly. Lee, what's going on?! "

Dotty then noticed the neighbors that had surreptitiously begun to form near the house and said, "Yes I'd like to know as well, but not in front of an audience. "

She said to the crowd, "Excuse us. This is a private matter. "

Immediately she led everyone back into the house but Lee amd Amanda stayed behind with Kelly,who wouldn't leave Lee's side!

Lee said to Amanda, "Uh, give me a minute with her, please? You go on in.. "

Amanda said with uncertainty, "Are you sure? "

Lee said, "Yes, we'll be fine. Go. "

So Amanda went in reluctantly and Lee, taking Kelly's hand sat down on the front steps and pulled Kelly to his lap and sighed. "Okay, kiddo. First of all, you scared the life out of Amanda and me when we saw you on the roof! You are never, ever to go up there again. Do you understand me? We love you and we don't want anything to happen to you, okay?! Second of all, I know Mary flys in the movie but that is not real. It's just pretend. The only way you are going to fly young lady, is on an airplane with me or Amanda, okay? "

Kelly nodded and said, " 'kay. "

Lee sighed and said, "Now, that lady in there? She decides where you're going to live. See, Amanda and I want you to stay here but she may not agree. "

Kelly piped up, "I live here 'cause Grandma's in heaven, right? "

Lee kissed her cheek and said, "That's right sweetie. See, your grandma wanted me to look after you, but Amanda has more room and wanted to help me since she's my friend. "

Then Dotty opened the front door saying, "Excuse me but I have cookies and milk for a special little girl if she wants some? "

Kelly jumped up from Lee's lap excitedly! " Oh, boy, can I ?! "

Lee grinned and tousled her hair saying, "Sure, but not too many, okay? "

She ran in and Dotty and Lee chuckled and then Dotty grew serious again as she said to him, "May I speak to you out back, please? "

Lee got up from the steps and nodded slowly following her through the kitchen to go out to the patio and joined her at the picnic table. They sat across from one another and Dotty began by saying, "I'm Dotty West and those boys in there are my grandsons Phillip and Jamie King, but I somehow have the distinct feeling that you already know that. So now I'd like to hear your story."

Lee sighed and said, "I'm Lee Stetson and I've worked with your daughter at IFF for two years now. Kelly's grandmother, Rose Morgan was the adoptive mother of a woman I knew long ago who is also deceased but she left me a letter stating that I was to be named as Kelly's legal parent should anything happen to Rose which unfortunately it has. "

Continuing he said, "Mrs. West, I'm a bachelor with a one-bedroom place in Georgetown. I have no family except for my uncle who is an Air Force colonel but we don't really get along that well. I want what's best for Kelly, but I did not ask Amanda to shoulder all of this! In fact, she offered and I refused initially but as she pointed out, she has more room than me and she's grown very fond of her and Kelly seems to like it here anyway. Amanda was going to discuss all of this with you but then Mrs. Michaels showed up and well... "

Dotty absorbed all of what Lee was telling her and nodded. Getting up from the table she said, "Just a minute. "

She went into the house and a few moments later, came out with Amanda and Mrs. Michaels.

Dotty said, "Mrs. Michaels, you've seen the house and I know you still have reservations, but my daughter shares custody of her two boys with her ex-husband and it's worked out fine. "

Mrs. Michaels said, "Yes, but you still only have three bedrooms. How would you-? "

Dotty put up her hand. "We can either fix up the den or the attic to make more room and we are willing to do it! That little girl needs a lot of love and understanding here and I think we have more than enough of both to give no matter who lives here don't we, Amanda? "

Amanda's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Dotty saying, "You'd better believe it Mother, thank you! "

Lee cleared his throat as he realized where Amanda picked up her selfless trait! "Um, okay. So are we all in agreement here? Mrs. Michaels, what's our next move here? "

Mrs. Michaels swallowed hard and said, "Well, I think we should ask Kelly if she'd like to stay. "

Amanda then brought out her sons and Kelly and said to the boys, "Fellas. You know what we were talking about a few minutes ago? About Kelly being here? Are you still okay with it? I mean I know it'll be an adjustment, but Mr. Stetson is going to look after Kelly as well. We're sharing the responsibility, just like with your dad and me. What do you say? "

Phillip and Jamie looked at each other and Phillip said, "Just a second. " They went to the treehouse and whispered back and forth to each other.

After a few minutes went by Lee said, " Hey, guys? Not a big deal, okay? She's three. "

Phillip said, "Look. There's already two girls in the house. Get it? "

Jamie said, "It's Mom and Grandma, wormbrain! "

Phillip retorted to his younger brother, "They're still girls, doofus! "

Amanda said, "Boys, knock it off! Kelly-. "

But Kelly ran into the house slamming the door!

Dotty looked at her grandsons and sighed saying, "Now look what you've started! My turn. "

As Dotty went in after Kelly, Amanda admonished her sons, "You better apologize this minute for your behavior! I'm really disappointed in both of you! "

Lee shrugged saying, "Hey. I get where they're coming from. I wasn't crazy about girls either at their age. "

Amanda sighed. "Well there's something that Jamie didn't think about.. "

Jamie said with piqued interest, "What's that, Mom? "

Amanda said, "Well, you could look out for Kelly the way Phillip's done for you with the mean kids and all.. "

Jamie grinned suddenly saying, "Hey, yeah! I could get right in their faces! "

Amanda's reply took a stern tone as she said, "That's not what I mean at all young man and you know it! "

Dotty came out with Kelly moments later and Kelly said, "Can I stay? I like it here lots! "

Amanda then looked at her whole family who nodded in agreement!

Lee smiled, "Okay then. It's unanimous! Where do we sign? "

Mrs. Michaels smiled saying, "Well, it will have to be reviewed by the department of course but as long as you're all willing to take this on, I don't really see any problem. Uh, her name will be of course changed to what? "

Lee said, "I'll have it changed to Kelly Morgan Stetson. "

Mrs. Michaels looked puzzled and said looking at Lee and Amanda, 'Oh, so you two aren't together then? "

Amanda said, "No. We work together but we're just friends.. "

Dotty gave Mrs. Michaels a wink and a smile saying, "For now. "

Lee and Amanda just shook their heads. Amanda thought, "I'm gonna have to set her straight and soon. "

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A New Journey

Chapter 6

It was Christmas Eve 1985, seven months after Lee and Amanda were awarded custody of Kelly Morgan who was discovered to be the late Eva Spinelli's daughter.

Eva wanted Lee to raise Kelly should anything happen to Rose and Amanda generously offered to help by converting her home to make more room for Kelly to live there.

Their DCF worker Mrs. Michaels, had to run through the usual department policies and red tape and make several visits before making everything official.

Lee and Amanda also had to assure the department and a judge that there would be proper supervision as Amanda's mother Dotty was helping rear her two children already.

Amanda had turned her attic into a bedroom for the boys, while their old room was given to Kelly.

It was early that morning when Amanda called Lee to ask if he might take Kelly to the mall to see Santa.

Lee groggily looked at the clock. It said 6 AM! He growled, "Are you out of your mind?! No! The only place I'm going to today is work! I'll come by tonight like we planned-!"

Amanda sighed saying, "Lee! I'm only asking because Mother and I have to finish trimming the tree and I have the food baskets to deliver. Besides, Kelly told me that Rose took her last year. She remembers that and I think it would be nice to make this Christmas extra special since Rose is gone, okay? Please? "

As she waited for Lee's answer, Kelly came into Amanda's room crying! Amanda said, "Hold on, Lee. Something's wrong. "

Putting down the receiver, Amanda brought Kelly to her lap on her bed and said, "What's the matter, sweetie? "

Kelly sobbed, "No Santa! "

Amanda grabbed a tissue and wiped Kelly's face and tried soothing her by saying, "Shh.. of course there's a Santa! "

Kelly shook her head and said, "Jamie said no. It's a crock! What's a crock? "

Amanda groaned and got back on the phone with Lee. "Lee-."

Lee shrugged and said, " I heard, and Jamie's right.. "

Amanda said, "Hold on again, please. "

Amanda said to Kelly, "Honey, go get Grandma Dotty up and ask her to make you some pancakes and hot chocolate, okay? Go on now.. "

When Kelly left Amanda got back on the phone and said, "Really, Lee? You're going to do this to her today?! I mean, I know how you feel about Christmas in general but you should look at it from Kelly's perspective. She just lost her grandmother and she's still rather new to this family and I want it to be a really nice Christmas for her! Can you at least put your Scrooge-like behavior on a back burner for now? If not for me and my family, then please do it for her-."

Lee rubbed his face and growled exasperatingly, "All right! You win! I'll be over shortly! "

He hung up and cursed shaking his head wondering how he was going to handle the mall of all places!

He went to shower and then dressed and made coffee, putting it into a thermal mug to take with him to Amanda's.

He was just grabbing his keys when the phone rang. He answered, "Stetson. "

The voice on the other end was Kelly. "Lee, are you gonna see Santa with me? "

Lee swallowed hard thinking how he was going to pay Amanda back for this hellish day! He was just going to have to fake it!

He nodded, "Sure, honey. I already told Amanda that I'd be by soon to get you okay? But I have to go to work first.. "

Kelly said happily, "Oh, boy! I'm saving a pancake for you! Bye! "

After she hung up, Lee shook his head and yelled, "Kids! "

As Lee got on the expressway towards Arlington, he was already regretting his decision to go through with this craziness!

By the time he pulled up to Amanda's and parked at the curb, he'd made up his mind to tell Amanda that she would just have to forgo the food basket drive and take Kelly herself!

He got to the door and rang the bell determinedly ready for battle!

Jamie answered the bell and let Lee in saying, "Hi Lee. C'mon in. So, you're really taking Kelly to the mall? You got guts. "

Lee noticed the smirk on Jamie's face and said in an aside to him, "Watch and learn, pal. "

Jamie looked at Lee wondering what he meant by that as Kelly ran up to Lee's arms excitedly saying, "Santa's coming! Santa's coming! "

Lee chuckled in spite of himself and his resolve of the situation as he hugged her saying, "I know, I know.."

Putting her down, Lee went to the kitchen and greeted Amanda and Dotty. Seeing all the food, Lee said, "How many are you feeding anyway? "

Amanda shrugged as she was finishing up the last of the baskets and said, "Oh, just the people at IFF, and the hospital where I volunteer as a Bluebell, a nursing home nearby and some neighbors who don't have families visiting this year. "

Amanda then looked at Lee strangely and Lee said, "What? "

Amanda swallowed hard and said, "Well your suit.. it's um, a little messed up. But don't worry, I can fix it! "

Lee looked down and sure enough, he had flour stains in different places! " Damn it! Kelly jumped on me! I should've looked! "

Amanda helped Lee off with his coat and said, "Your tie's okay I think but the coat and pants-. "

Dotty said to Phillip, "Honey, run and get your robe for Lee please while we fix his clothes? "

Phillip said, "It's not gonna fit him, Grandma. "

Dotty said, "I know, but it's just for the waist down. Hurry, please? "

So for the next hour, Lee sat in the family room in front of the TV with Phillip's robe on until his clothes were ready. It was the most humiliated he felt in a long time!

Kelly came in smiling at one point and said innocently, "Do you want a pancake now? "

Lee took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to keep his anger in check as he replied, "No, I most certainly do not want a pancake..at least not today! "

Kelly's bottom lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears as she ran upstairs crying!

Amanda shook her head as she watched the scene before her and said angrily, "Lee Stetson! Kelly was only trying to be nice! Now I want you to go up and apologize to her this minute! "

Lee got up angrily from the couch and said, "M-Me?! Are you joking?! She's gotta learn not to make messes everywhere she goes! No! She is apologizing or I'm not taking her to the mall! Period! "

As they began to argue over Kelly's age and lack of manners, Dotty and the boys watched them and shook their heads.

This was clearly not going to be a good day for anyone involved!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A New Journey

Chapter 7

Lee stood angrily staring down at Amanda in her family room not believing how this day was turning out!

All he wanted to do was go to work and then later spend some time with Kelly tonight here as she'd open a present from him and then he'd have Christmas Day to himself at his place!

Guacamole and chips and football were his steadfast ritual every year and no woman or child was going to dictate any changes to this bachelor's life!

Amanda stood her ground as well, her arms across her chest with determination! She knew full well how he felt about this holiday, but this was to be about Kelly who had no one except this family to share this special time with and she was not about to let Lee destroy it for her!

Amanda sighed finally and said, "Mother? Boys? Could you all go upstairs, please? Lee and I need to talk.."

The boys guffawed and left saying, "You're gonna get it now! "

Dotty shook her head sadly as she followed the boys up but not before giving Lee a look that said, "You shouldn't have said that! "

Lee sighed then and resignedly sat back on the couch saying, "Okay, what are you going to say that I haven't heard at least a thousand times in my life, hmm? "

Amanda sat down slowly wondering how to get this man to see reason!

She couldn't believe he didn't understand what this holiday was going to be like for Kelly without her grandmother!

Amanda said finally, "You told me one time about your uncle and Christmas. What exactly happened the first year you spent together? You were what, seven years old at the time? Please tell me about it because I wanna understand how or why you don't appreciate this time of year. I find it difficult to believe that he would've let you pick out your own presents. "

Lee cleared his throat and said slowly, "Being a military man, the Colonel didn't believe in sentiment the way other people did. I suppose it would've been different had my parents still been alive but I'll never know."

He continued by saying, "Rather than dwell on the past, he wanted to steer me toward his mode of living. I remember the first Christmas that year.. "

It was 1957 and young Lee Stetson ran into Colonel Robert Clayton's office all excited that Christmas Eve morning with news!

"Sir? Can we get a tree?! My friend Steve from school says there's a tree lot near here and they still have some good ones there! We could go and bring one back here and decorate it and Steve invited us to go to church and then have dinner with him and his family! I have my list ready too, sir! Please can we go?! "

Colonel Robert Clayton suddenly boomed, "TEN-HUT! "

Lee immediately stood at attention realizing that he went too far! He swallowed hard, fearful of what his uncle would do!

The Colonel sighed and calming down said, "At ease, son. Come here. Front and center please. "

Lee walked around to the Colonel's chair to face him.

Colonel Robert Clayton took Lee's small hands in his own and said swallowing hard, " Skip, I know this is the first Christmas without your folks and I miss them as well but son, I'm just not the festive type. I do my work and then later I have Christmas dinner with my men in the mess hall. This is a new experience for both of us, so I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll have one of the officers here take you to a store. You pick out anything you'd like and have it wrapped and then Christmas morning, we'll have a sit-down in our quarters and you can show me what you picked out,and later we'll have dinner in the mess hall together. Do we have a deal? "

Lee stood there slowly nodding realizing that this is how it would forever be and he'd just have to accept that fact. He said, "Yes, sir. That's fine. May I be excused? I want to put my room to rights before I go to the store. "

The Colonel gently clapped Lee's shoulders and nodded. He was proud of Matthew's boy. He would turn out just fine from this hard time! Smiling gently at Lee he said, "That's fine, son. Good man. You're excused. "

But as Lee left to return to their quarters, the pain etched across his face was never more evident to the officers that saw young Lee walk slowly back to his room!

The officers shook their heads. No Christmas spirit from the Colonel? Not even to his nephew who'd just suffered the loss of his parents?

They wanted to help poor Lee, but they had to obey the rules.

As Lee came into his room, the pain and loss were too much to hold in as he sobbed on his pillow that morning!

But later on, he did what his uncle wanted and went to a store with an officer. That was Christmas in a nutshell for Lee until he moved out on his own and away from the military life!

As Lee finished relating all this to Amanda she shook her head in disbelief and said, "Oh, how awful for you! I didn't realize! I'm-I'm so sorry! No wonder you can't enjoy this at all! "

Lee squeezed her hand and said gently, "Hey. I survived, okay? Anyway, you understand now why I don't celebrate at all. "

Amanda swallowed hard and said, "Guacamole and chips and football, right? "

Lee sighed. "Yeah, but don't let this stop you from giving Kelly a nice Christmas. And I will apologize to her, but I just can't do the mall thing. It's-It's too much. I'm sorry. I hope you understand. I do care about Kelly but this is where I have to draw the line, okay? "

Amanda said, " But Lee, she specifically asked if you could go with her. I really won't ask anything else of you on this. Please? "

Lee shook his head thinking, "Damn. She's not budging at all here." He then realized that Kelly was just as alone now as he'd been then with his uncle!

Slowly getting up he nodded to Amanda begrudgingly, "Okay. Santa it is.."

Amanda got up and kissed his cheek saying, "Thank you. I know it'll mean a lot to her. Let me see if your clothes are ready."

She then called out, "Mother? Could you help me please? "

Dotty came back down and checked on Lee's coat and pants which were ready.

Dotty gave them to Lee saying, "I take it you're going to the mall? "

Lee sighed. "Thank you. Yes. God help me, we are! Excuse me while I go change and then talk to Kelly.."

As he went upstairs, Dotty pulled Amanda to her side and whispered, "How ever did you change his mind, dear? "

Amanda shook her head, "Please don't ask. It took some doing and I feel really bad about it, okay? Let's not discuss it any more, all right? "

Dotty nodded and went back to helping her with the food baskets. As she loaded the baskets, she wondered how bad Christmas really was for him as a young boy. Oh well. A good dose of this family's holiday spirit would make him feel better. She was sure of it!

Meanwhile, Lee tapped on Kelly's door which was open. She was playing on the floor quietly with her horse and when he saw her, he couldn't help but smile.

Recovering quickly he said, "Kell? Can I talk to you for a minute? "

Kelly saw Lee and jumped up immediately saying, "Are we gonna see Santa?! "

Lee chuckled saying, "Well, let's sit down for a minute and talk first, okay? "

They sat on the bed and Lee said, " I'm sorry I was cross earlier. It's just that I'm not really used to kids and messes aren't my thing either so when I saw my clothes with the flour stains, I-."

Kelly looked forlorned and said, "You don't like my pancake?"

Lee pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead saying, "Well now, how can I not like something I haven't tried yet? I'll tell you what. We'll both go downstairs and have a pancake and then get you ready to meet Santa, okay? "

Kelly jumped off his lap excitedly and said, "Oh boy! I get to see Santa! Let's go! "

So they went downstairs and had a pancake each as Amanda and Dotty were finishing up the baskets and getting ready to leave.

Amanda shook her head at Lee saying, "Your insides must be revolting against that breakfast going down your throat!"

Lee gave her a look saying, "That's enough! Besides, I couldn't disappoint her, could I? "

Just then, Kelly ran to the door. Amanda said, "Uh, where are you off to, miss? "

Kelly grinned, "I'm gonna see Santa! "

Lee shook his head saying, "Not without washing up first. C'mon, we'll clean up and then we'll go. "

Kelly trudged back to the sink and said as Lee helped her wash her hands, "But Santa's waiting! "

Amanda chuckled saying, "Oh, don't worry sweetie. I told Santa to stay until you got there. He's not going anywhere, okay? "

Dotty and Lee chuckled as he helped load the baskets in Amanda's car. Dotty said to Lee, "Will you be all right today? "

Lee smiled as he saw Amanda giving Kelly a hug before getting into the car and said, "I got it covered. Don't worry. "

But as Amanda and Dotty pulled out and were on their way Dotty said, "A bachelor and a three year old? He doesn't have a clue, does he? "

Amanda shook her head smiling and said, "Nope.. "

Dotty said, "And of course you didn't warn him.."

Amanda giggled, "Nope! "

Dotty said, "Why do I have the feeling that there will be two exhausted people coming back from the mall? "

Lee meanwhile, had gotten Kelly into her car seat and was about to leave when the boys came out!

Phillip said, "Wait, Lee! We got something for Kelly.. "

He slipped a piece of paper into her coat pocket and said, "It's for after Santa.. "

Lee said, "After? Like what? "

Jamie said, "Kelly wants to give us stuff from her. We helped her with the list. "

Lee narrowed his eyes at the two boys. "And I'm guessing your mom and grandma don't know? "

Jamie said, "Heck no! Some stuff is for them. It's a surprise, get it? "

Lee groaned and said, "Okay, let's get this show on the road. You ready, Kelly? "

Kelly sighed, "I been ready! Go! "

Lee and the boys chuckled and Phillip said, "You heard the lady.. "

As Lee pulled out with Kelly, he was instantly regretting what lay ahead of him today!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A New Journey

Chapter 8

Just as Lee suspected that Christmas Eve as he and Kelly entered the mall, it was a zoo! It took a while for him to find the center of the mall where Santa's line was and unfortunately when they finally got there, there were at least 45 kids ahead of them!

Lee sighed and said, "Oh boy! Lucky me! "

After almost an hour and a half, Kelly's turn finally came. As Kelly went up and sat on Santa's lap, Lee stood off to the side and waited.

A parent nearby said to him, " First time here with your little girl? "

Lee nodded and said to the woman, "Yeah. Does it show? "

She nodded and said, "You look like my husband did the second year I came. He didn't come the first year because of a business trip but he didn't believe me when I told him what a madhouse it was and how I was glad he didn't come after all. He said to me, "What's the big deal? You bring the kid, get a picture, and you're done! "

Lee smirked, "I-I don't see him with you though. What happened? "

The woman smiled and said, "Well, it was half an hour before we found a parking spot and twenty minutes to make it over here and he said as we got in line with our little boy, "Never again. Never, never again! "

Lee laughed and said, "Well, I'm new to all this with my kid. Hopefully, she won't wanna come next year. "

Then the woman laughed saying, "Well, you can wish 'til the cows come home, but you'll be back again next time. Trust me. It doesn't end until the kids figure out the truth-. "

A woman near them hushed them saying, "Hey! Santa exists whether you believe it or not! Don't you dare say otherwise! "

The woman talking to Lee gave a wary look and said, "Uh yeah, right. Oh, your little one's coming back.."

Lee looked and saw Kelly and took her hand and said to the other parent as they were walking away, "Merry Christmas. "

But one of the elves stopped him. "Sir? You can pick up your little girl's photo over at the kiosk. Merry Christmas. See you next year! "

Lee shook his head thinking, "No way, Jose'! "

But he took Kelly to get the photo and paid the cashier and then said to Kelly, "Okay, kiddo. Time to go home. "

But Kelly showed him the paper from her pocket and said, "Phi'up gave this for you! "

Lee groaned and looked at the list and shook his head saying, "Sweetie, I'm sure Manda already went shopping. "

Kelly said, "But it's for me! "

Lee was confused and said, "Honey, why would you want skateboards and perfume and-? "

Then he realized. Kelly wanted to give the family gifts as well from her!

Lee nodded and bent down kissing her cheek and said, " All right. Let's go shopping. But I'll need you to help me, okay? I'm still new to all this stuff.. "

Kelly pulled him along saying, "I know where! Let's go! "

By the time they finished and got to the car with their wrapped purchases, Kelly was yawning. "I'm tired. "

Lee joked, "So's my bank book. C'mon, let's head home.. "

By the time they got out of the mall parking lot, Kelly was fast asleep.

Lee shook his head. Unbelievable! Kids run adults ragged and then they fall asleep! Figures!

He got near Amanda's neighborhood and decided to get Kelly takeout for lunch as a treat for being good. He stopped at Marvelous Marvin's and picked up a kid's meal and headed back to the house where Dotty greeted him as he came in carrying Kelly.

Dotty whispered, "How did it go? "

Lee whispered, "Let me go put her down and I'll be back.. "

Lee came back down a few moments later to the kitchen and Dotty said, "Would you like a drink? "

Lee said, "As soon as I get everything from the car. Excuse me.."

Lee went out and got the packages and Kelly's lunch and brought them in saying, "The lunch is for when Kelly wakes up and the packages are going under the tree."

Giving Dotty the lunch he went into the living room and put the packages under the tree and then went back to find a beer waiting at the table for him!

Lee chuckled, "Gee, how did you know? "

Dotty giggled as she joined him at the table and shrugged. "Lucky guess. Was it really awful? "

Lee narrowed his eyes at her and said, "No, actually it wasn't. But I somehow get the feeling that you and your sly daughter didn't tell me on purpose! Forty five kids later, Kelly got her turn and got her picture with Santa and then the fun really began when she gave me a list for gifts! "

Dotty said, "But Amanda and I-?! "

Lee put up a hand. "Wait. The boys "helped " Kelly with it. It was a combination of gifts from her and them. But it was okay. She was a great help. I don't know what Christmas with Rose was like for her, but I guess she wanted to be included in the giving.. "

Dotty smiled. " What a sweet child. "

Lee smiled as well. He finished his drink and then got up saying, "Well, I'm off. Thanks for the drink and I'll be back in the morning to see Kelly open her presents. "

Dotty got up and hugged him saying, "Well, thank you for making today so special for her. I'll walk you out.."

As they got to the curb, Amanda was pulling in. When she parked she got out and greeted Lee. "Hi. You okay? "

Lee sighed saying, "Yeah, no thanks to you though. You knew exactly what that mall was gonna be like, didn't you?! "

Amanda grinned shyly. "I guess. Besides. I took the boys for years. It was a lot of fun. "

Lee sputtered, "Yeah well, you had help all those times. I didn't this time. So, next year will be your turn, okay? "

Amanda felt the "Scrooge " coming back in him and said, "Okay, I'm sorry. Really. It wasn't fair to send you without due warning. You're coming tomorrow, right? "

Lee nodded. "Yeah, but just long enough to see the kid open her presents and then it's football time later for me. "

Amanda nodded as Lee got into his car and started it. She touched his hand and said, "Thanks for being with her today. I'm sure she loved it...bye. "

Lee squeezed her hand in return and said warmly, "Bye... "

He pulled out and halfway home he called her and said, "I forgot the dollhouse we talked about the other day! Damn! I was gonna get it and forgot. I'm sorry! "

But Amanda smiled and said, "Already done. No worries... "

Lee sighed and nodded. "Thanks. You are a whiz at this parenting stuff. "

Amanda said, " You'll get the hang of it soon enough. Try to relax about it, okay? See you tomorrow. "

Lee said, "See ya. "

They hung up and Amanda smiled. For someone who wasn't good around kids, he was doing a terrific job so far. Maybe he could change after all...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A New Journey

Chapter 9

Kelly woke from her nap crying out for her grandmother and not seeing her, got out of bed and went down and saw Amanda and Dotty in the kitchen.

Amanda saw her and scooped her up and wiped her face and sat her on the couch. "Oh, sweetheart! Did you have a bad dream, huh? "

Kelly whimpered to her, "Where's Grandma? I want Grandma! Santa won't find me! "

Dotty said amid the wailing, "Oh, dear! Well, she doesn't mean me apparently! What are we going to do?! "

The boys came downstairs and Phillip said, "What's wrong, Mom? "

Amanda sighed. "Would you please find a program for her to watch? " Pulling Kelly to her lap she began to rock her and said soothingly, "Sweetie, I promise you. Santa knows where you are. He won't forget...shh. "

Dotty said, "Maybe if she ate her dinner she'd feel better, huh? "

Amanda nodded and said, "Yeah, maybe. We'll save her lunch from Marvin's for tomorrow. "

Jamie said, "Oh! Here's "Rudolph", Mom! "

Amanda kissed Kelly and got up settling her on the couch saying, "You watch with the boys, okay, honey? I'm gonna get your dinner. "

Going back to the kitchen, she called Lee. When he answered Amanda said, "Hi. I'm sorry to bother you but we've got a problem... "

When Amanda finished telling him what occurred, Lee said, "Aw, man! The poor kid! Has she eaten? "

Amanda shook her head. "No, but I'm getting her dinner right now. Why? "

Lee said, "Tell her I'm coming by with a bedtime story-. "

Amanda smirked, "But you don't know any! "

Lee growled, "Just do it, will ya?! See you soon! "

When he hung up with her, he called Billy. He had to do something. When Billy answered he said, "Know where I can get a Santa suit this time of night? "

Lee groaned as Billy's guffaws were loud and clear! "All right! Knock it off! I'm serious! Kelly needs cheering up right now and Amanda can't make her feel better. Got any better ideas?! "

Meanwhile, Amanda had gotten Kelly to the table and sat with her, cajoling her to eat. "Please, honey. Try to eat. Grandma Dotty said you love her pot roast. "

Kelly said, "Will you read "Night 'Fore Christmas? "

Amanda said, "Well, as a matter of fact sweetie, Lee's coming over in a while to tell you a bedtime story. I'm sure he'll read that one if you want him to. Now, try to eat and then I'll take you up for a bubble bath and get your pj's on, okay? "

Kelly smiled and said, "I like bubbles! "

Amanda touched her cheek and said, "I know. C'mon, let's finish up and we'll come back down for a bit before bedtime, okay? "

It took a while but Amanda finally got Kelly fed and cleaned up and brought her back down when the doorbell rang.

Phillip said, "I'll get it. "

He opened the door and there was Lee, dressed as Santa!

Lee deepened his voice and yelled, "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas! Is there a Kelly Morgan Stetson here? I have a special gift just for her! "

Amanda and Dotty each swallowed hard wanting to laugh at the sight of Lee dressed as Santa!

Meanwhile Kelly ran up and said excitedly, "That's me! Manda, he found me! "

Amanda came up to Kelly's side nodding saying, "I told you he would , sweetie. Now, let's let him in and see what he has for you, okay? "

Santa/Lee said to Phillip, "Young man, would you be so kind as to fetch my bag of goodies out there and bring it to me, please? "

Phillip going along with it said, "Sure, Santa. "

He brought the bag in from the front steps and brought it to Santa/Lee who was sitting in the wing chair of the family room.

Santa/Lee said, "Thank you. Now Kelly, why don't you sit on my lap while I get your special gift, hmm? "

Kelly had to have Amanda help her get settled and then Santa/Lee said, "It's a very special gift for a very special girl. Have you been extra good this year? "

Kelly bounced happily, "Yeah! "

Santa/Lee reached into the bag and after a moment pulled out a tiny box and said, "Kelly, your Grandma Rose wrote and told me what a special little girl you were and how very much she wanted you to have this. I promised her I would deliver it in person for her.. "

He gave it to Kelly and held the box as she opened the top of it. Inside was a beautiful silver locket!

Everyone murmured softly and Amanda said, "It's so pretty, sweetheart. Do you want me to help you put it on? "

Kelly nodded and Dotty said, "What's inside of it? Can we see? "

Amanda helped Kelly with it and inside was a picture of Rose!

Dotty gulped saying, "Well now you'll always have her close to your heart, darling. "

As Amanda helped Kelly put it on and everyone admired it Amanda said, "Honey, what do you say to Santa? "

Kelly shyly said, "Thank you, Santa. "

Santa/Lee smiled and getting up, patted Kelly's head gently. "You're welcome, my child. " Clearing his throat he said boisterously, "Well, I must be off! I've got so many more houses to visit tonight! Everyone keep being good! Merry Christmas! Ho,ho,ho! "

Everyone said their goodbyes as Phillip let him out.

When Phillip came back Amanda said, "Well I think it's time we all went up, don't you ? "

Jamie snorted, "I'm not gonna-. "

Amanda glared at him saying, "We have to be in bed so Santa can come and we're all going up young man! "

Jamie nodded as Amanda's subtle message got through. "Uh yeah, right. C'mon, Kelly. I'll race you up-! "

Amanda said, "Wait! Let me put Kelly's locket away. We don't wanna lose it. "

She carefully got it off and put it back in the box saying, "Kelly, I'll put this in my room for now and I think you should just wear it for special times, okay? We don't wanna break it. "

Kelly nodded and went up with Phillip and Jamie and Dotty shook her head. "Well, I was sure surprised to see Lee like that. Considering how he felt earlier to begin with about this holiday. Tell the truth. You put him up to that, right? "

Amanda stuck up a hand! "Mother, I swear I didn't know he'd do that! Wonder what got into him suddenly? "

Dotty grinned. "Or how long it will last..."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Dotty started to go but Amanda said, "I think that's Lee. I'll get it. Can you see if Kelly's at least in bed by now? "

Dotty said, "Of course, dear. But knowing our boys, they've gotten her too excited to sleep anyway. "

As Dotty went up, Amanda answered the door and it was Lee. She let him in saying, "My gosh! Aren't you tired after all that sleigh riding with the reindeer? "

Lee growled at her, "Put a sock in it, lady! Is Kelly ready for her story? Which one does she want?"

Amanda led him upstairs saying, "The Night Before Christmas". Uh, do you want me to run through it with you? "

Lee said tersely, "No, thanks. I've heard it before.."

They got to Kelly's room where Dotty was just getting Kelly settled in bed and the boys were in the doorway watching.

Lee said to everyone, "Excuse me. I understand Kelly wants a story? "

Kelly got up in bed and began jumping up and down! " Night 'Fore Christmas"! P'wease?! "

Lee chuckled and picked her up and gave her a kiss on the nose saying, "Well first you have to lay down, okay? "

At last he got her settled down. Amanda quipped to the boys, "You need a story too? "

Phillip grinned, "Heck no! But we wanna hear how he tells it! "

Dotty said, "I'm interested myself. Does he really know it? "

Amanda shrugged, "He says he does. "

Lee then cleared his throat and said to the others, "No help from the audience. Quiet now. "

He sat on the bed and tucking Kelly in said:

T'was the night before Christmas,

And all through this house,

Not a creature was stirring,

Not even a mouse,

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas would soon be there,

On Dancer, On Prancer,

On, Donner and Blitzen,

Let's hope the Bears don't get Blitzened by the Colts tomorrow!

As Santa led his team on through the night he exclaimed,

"Merry Christmas to all,

And to all a good night!"

As Lee finished, Kelly was fast asleep. He carefully got up and left the room, noticing that everyone had left!

He shook his head and joked, "Everyone's a critic. "

Coming downstairs, he heard giggling in the kitchen and saw Amanda and Dotty and when they saw him they laughed uproariously!

Lee sputtered, "Okay, okay! So how did you hear it from your father, hmm? "

Amanda gulped and wiped away tears of laughter and sighed saying, "Um, the way it was actually written? "

Dotty giggled. "Where did you ever come up with that version anyway? "

Lee smiled slightly saying, "The base cook Barney, told it to me the first year I was with my uncle. It brought down the base actually. My uncle wasn't much for storytelling but he liked it as well. "

Looking at his watch he then said, "Well, I'd better be going if I wanna be back here at a decent hour to see Kelly open her stuff. Goodnight."

Dotty said, "Goodnight, Lee. " Then she yawned and said to Amanda, "I'm going up. Are you coming? "

Amanda said, "Yeah, in a minute. " As Dotty went on ahead, Amanda stopped Lee at the front door. "Wait, Lee. You weren't gong home, were you? "

Lee said, "Well, no. I got a room in town here. Makes sense not to drive all the way back."

Amanda said, "Well, if you have your bag in your trunk already, why don't you just stay here tonight? I'll make up the pullout in the den. It's no problem. "

Lee whispered," Why Mrs. King, whatever could you be suggesting? "

Amanda shook her head embarrassedly, "Oh, c'mon! Get your mind outta the gutter,would you?! I was just thinking that you're probably bushed by now and the last thing you really wanna do is drive anywhere else, right? "

Lee chuckled at her blushing and said, "Okay. I'll be right back.."

As Lee closed the door, Amanda went around checking the locks and then got the bed set up.

Lee came back in the house and said, " You lock everything up? "

Amanda nodded saying, "Yeah. Can you get the front door? "

Lee nodded and locked it. Coming back, he saw Amanda in the kitchen looking in the fridge and said, "Everything okay? "

Amanda said, "Yeah. I thought we didn't have what we needed for tomorrow's dinner or breakfast for that matter, but Mother took care of it. "

Looking then at the den she said, "You're all set in there. You need anything else? I could-? "

Lee said squeezing her hand, "Hey, I'll be fine. Thanks for the invite. "

Amanda smiled and headed for the landing and replied, "You're welcome. Thanks for the Santa visit and the story. "

Lee went to her and giving her a gentle kiss said, " My pleasure. "

Amanda blushed once more saying, "What was that for? "

Lee cleared his throat and pointed upward. A mistletoe was hanging from the top of the landing!

He said, " I take it you didn't know it was up there? "

Amanda shrugged. "I guess Mother really went all out on decorating this year. "

She cleared her throat and said, "Well, goodnight. "

Lee said, "Goodnight, Amanda. "

As she went up, Lee settled into the den and changed to pajamas and shut off the light. Ordinarily he'd go to bed much later than this, but for some reason he felt exhausted from the excursion with Kelly today and then this evening's activities!

As he laid there, he tried to figure out just when his life took this rather strange turn! One minute, he was a free agent. His work was solid and his personal life was never better either, but now ?!

Turning to his side, it then hit him. A certain Virginia housewife came into his world two years ago and turned it upside down. And for some ungodly reason, it didn't bother him the way it would've say, a year ago.

She had a way to make you mad and then at the same time, make you forget what you were angry about to start with.

Lee smiled then thinking that she was actually starting to grow on him, and that he was okay with it as he at last fell asleep for the night...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A New Journey

Chapter 10

Lee felt one eyelid being moved upward and grumbled. He started to move slowly and felt tapping on his back and then someone climbing on the bed and then bouncing...lots of bouncing!

He then opened his eyes and began to focus and as he turned in the bed saw that it was Kelly!

What the hell?! Then he remembered... Amanda set him up in her den so he wouldn't have to drive back to the hotel the night before.

Looking at his watch then, he shook his head in disbelief! Five thirty?! Was she kidding right now?!

He sat up slowly and brought her close to him saying in a whisper, "May I help you, miss? "

Kelly giggled saying, "We have to see what Santa b'wought us! C'mon! "

Lee sighed and replied, "Uh, honey? Why don't you see if Manda's up yet and I'll be right out, okay? "

Kelly got down from the bed and went to the den door and looked back at him saying, "Are you sure? "

Lee yawned and nodded and then smiled at her saying, " I promise, sweetie. Just go get her please and I'll be there soon, all right? "

Kelly beamed and said, " Okay! "

She immediately ran off to go upstairs and with that, Lee closed the door and went right back to bed. He didn't care if it was Christmas Day. No child was going to dictate his schedule!

Meanwhile, Kelly went into Amanda's room and scampered up on the bed and shook her saying, "Can we go see Santa's stuff, Manda? "

Amanda felt shaking on the bed and moved to her back and rushed to grab Kelly before the child fell off the bed!

Sitting up, she pulled Kelly to her lap and giving her a kiss said, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart! Did you wake up Lee? "

Kelly nodded and said, "He said to get you up! Are you up now? "

Amanda sighed. Typical male. He probably went right back to bed. Well, she'd fix his wagon for sure! Smiling then at Kelly she said, "Of course I am! Look, you go get the boys up and I'll get Grandma Dotty. But Kelly, no peeking. Understand? You have to wait for the rest of us, okay? You promise? "

Kelly sighed. "I p'womise. "

Amanda smiled as Kelly ran off! Amanda then went to Dotty's room and knocked at the door. "Mother? Are you awake? "

Dotty opened her door saying, "Yes, dear. What's wrong? "

Amanda shook her head and said as she hugged her, "Nothing. Kelly's awake. Merry Christmas!"

Dotty returned the hug. "Oh, Merry Christmas! Is she getting the boys up? "

Amanda nodded while yawning. "Y-Yeah. Oh, and Lee's in the den. He was really bushed so I had him stay over. You don't mind, do you? "

Dotty said, "Of course not, darling. Let's head down and I'll start the coffee..."

But as they went into the hall Kelly ran to them with tears streaming down her little face!

Amanda knelt down to her saying, "Sweetie, what's the matter? "

Kelly whimpered saying, "Boys are mean! " She then cried harder telling Amanda they used bad words and yelled at her!

She began repeating one when Amanda stopped her quickly saying, "It's all right, honey. Don't you worry. I'll go get them up. You go on down with Grandma Dotty, okay? "

Amanda got a tissue and wiped Kelly's face and gave her a kiss saying, "Go on now..."

As Dotty took Kelly down, Amanda shook her head. What was with the men in this house today?!

Going to her room she got out of her purse a credit card and marched up to the attic door. Trying the handle she found it locked of course!

Then remembering watching Lee open a door one other time with a card, she used the same method and sure enough, it worked like a charm!

Putting the card back in her robe pocket as she came in, she saw her two sons curled under their covers and sighed.

They were not going to ruin anything for Kelly today,even if Santa wasn't real for them any more!

She took two books and with one in each hand went over and bonked both heads getting them up!

Amid cries of, "Ow! " and "What the hel-?! " Amanda said, "Get up misters! Now! "

Phillip sat up groaning and saw his mother and said sheepishly, "Oh uh Merry Christmas, Mom."

Jamie rubbed his head as well saying,"Yeah. Merry Christmas, Mom. "

Amanda sadly shook her head saying, "Well, so far it isn't! Kelly tells me you were mean to her and cussing. Why? "

Phillip sighed. "We didn't mean to be. We just wanted to sleep a little longer. What's wrong with that? "

Amanda sat on his bed and said, "Look. This is just a little girl who's excited about Christmas. Don't you remember feeling that way once? Believe me, your dad and I weren't thrilled about this hour either at the time, but we wanted the day to be special for you. "

Jamie sighed saying, "Yeah...'til it wasn't. "

Amanda looked at her sons and solemnly nodded. "I know, I know. But things are hard for Kelly right now. She's trying to adjust to this family and this house and I think you should be considerate of that today, don't you? Listen, if you won't do it for me or Grandma then at least do it for Kelly, okay? "

Amanda then went to the door and turning back to them said, "By the way, your colorful language is cause for your grounding. Both of you after today for two weeks will not have TV privileges or movies or friends over! You will instead be helping around the house and in your down time, I suggest you read. There are plenty of books to keep you occupied. This applies also to going to see your dad tomorrow. I will inform him of the infraction as well. Understood? "

The boys nodded slowly and said, "Yes, Mom. "

Amanda sighed. "Okay. Get your robes on and come down and join us. " She then went down to check on Lee.

Knocking on the den door she said, "Lee? You awake? "

Not hearing anything she went in and seeing him sprawled on the bed she slammed the door behind her!

Going over to the bed she grabbed him by the collar of his pajama top yanking him up and he growled, "Hey! What the hell?! "

Amanda said in a furious whisper, "Get your spy ass out there now! Kelly is waiting for us to celebrate! I just now had to get my own boys down here under duress! What is it with you all today?! Move it, buster! "

Amanda then slammed out of the den and went towards the back door saying to Dotty, "I need some air! "

Dotty said, "Amanda, it's freezing out there! At least take your-?! "

But the door shut before Dotty finished her words!

Outside, Amanda had enough! She went up the ladder of the treehouse and went inside to take refuge. Finding a blanket, she wrapped it around her and curled up against the back wall of the treehouse.

Shaking her head sadly, she wondered why she even bothered anymore. The boys were apparently too old for the spirit of the day, and the grown man she had staying in the den was far worse!

Amanda even went so far as to contemplate her decision to have Kelly stay there as it was! What made her think it would be a good idea to raise another child? The only people that were really invested were Dotty and herself!

"No," she thought aloud. "I made a commitment to that little girl and I'm going to see it through. The others will just have to go along with it. But today? They can just do without me. I'm done! "

Meanwhile, Lee and the boys came into the kitchen and Lee said to Dotty, "Merry Christmas... uh, where's Amanda?"

Dotty sighed and pointed to the treehouse and said pleadingly, "Do you think maybe you could talk her into coming down? At least bring her coat with you? "

Lee nodded and then saw Kelly's sad face and picked her up saying, "Now what's with you, pumpkin? Huh? "

Kelly whimpered into Lee's shoulder, "Nobody likes me or Santa! "

Lee kissed her and said gently, " That's not true, sweetie. Hey, we're all here together and we're gonna open our presents and have a good time, okay? "

Dotty reached over and rubbed Kelly's back soothingly and added, "As a matter of fact honey, I need a special helper for my world famous Christmas waffles. You wanna help me, hmm? "

Kelly sniffed and nodded slowly. Lee and Dotty smiled at one another and then Lee kissed Kelly and put her down saying, " That's my girl. Okay, you help Grandma Dotty and I'll go get Manda. But first..."

Looking at Phillip and Jamie he gestured to the den saying, "Uh, fellas? A word? "

They went to the den and Lee closed the door behind them and sighing said, "All right. Starting Christmas off this way wasn't my idea. What happened to make your mom mad? "

Phillip then explained how Kelly came into their room to get them earlier and he'd let some bad words get out and told her to leave resulting in the two boys getting grounded for two weeks!

Jamie shook his head saying, "Lee, why does she care so much? "

Lee said, "Well, because Kelly's at the age where things are fun right now and besides that, we're trying to keep her mind off the fact that her grandma is gone because it just makes her sad all over again. Your mom's mad at me too for going back to bed, so here's what we'll do. I'll go get your mom and you guys stay with Kelly and then we can start this day off the right way, okay? "

The boys nodded and they all went back to the kitchen and Dotty said, "You're going to get Amanda, right? "

Lee nodded as he grabbed both his and Amanda's coats and went out to the treehouse.

As he climbed to the top, he saw his partner and friend looking very put out. He cleared his throat and said looking at her, " I don't have a white flag or anything but I'd like to apologize if you'll let me? "

Amanda shrugged. "No. It's fine. It's not even really you I'm mad at anymore or the boys even. "

Lee looked at her strangely, "Then what-? "

Amanda sighed. "I guess you probably know I'm not exactly good with change in my life. "

Lee smirked lightly. "Really? Because you were great the first day we met, remember? "

Amanda said, "Ha-ha. Anyway, you coulda been an axe murderer for all I knew then! "

Lee chuckled, "C'mon! In broad daylight?! Be serious! "

Amanda said irritatedly, "Okay,okay! Anyway, my point is that the boys are getting older and they don't like doing things like this anymore and it hurts, Lee. And now I have a little girl who loves this stuff but maybe I was expecting too much in thinking it would work out with her. You know? "

Lee sighed and nodded as he went to her and took the blanket from her replacing it with her coat and then sat next to her against the wall and pulled her close to warm her and said, "It's still a new situation for all of us. But all in all I think she's doing okay, don't you? And I'm glad she has you and Dotty in her life."

Amanda said, "Really? I wasn't so sure earlier. "

Lee said taking her hand and gently squeezing it, "Hey, I thought we were in this together? I didn't want you thinking you were alone. If I made you feel that way, I'm sorry. I'm still trying to get used to kids, you know? It's just gonna take a little longer. But I'll get there. I promise. So, do you wanna try this Christmas morning over? "

Amanda got up nodding and said, "Lead the way. "

Just then, Dotty yelled up. "Are you two coming down? Breakfast is ready and the kids are starving! "

Amanda yelled back down. "Yes, Mother, we'll be right down! "

She and Lee came back in and the family had breakfast. Even Lee who normally didn't eat breakfast indulged in it a little.

Afterwards, they went into the family room to open presents. Kelly was overjoyed by her new dollhouse which Lee helped carry up to her room.

The boys got Lee a John Wayne biography book which he loved. Lee got the boys an autographed Redskins football which they took outside to toss around for a while.

For Dotty, he got an afghan throw and for Amanda a new photo album to fill with pictures of Kelly.

In going with the theme of the boys and their present to Lee, Amanda got him the John Wayne movie collection and to round out the day, the boys got Amanda her favorite perfume and bubble bath and Dotty surprised Lee and Amanda with two tickets to the last opera of the season at the Kennedy Center!

Amanda gasped saying, "Mother, I thought these were sold out?! "

Dotty smiled, "I got the last two tickets! Enjoy! "

Later while Amanda and Dotty were preparing dinner and Kelly was upstairs enjoying her dollhouse, Lee and the boys settled in the family room to enjoy the Colts and the Bears on TV.

Amanda even brought Lee his signature guacamole and chips. He smiled at her and said, "Friends again? "

Amanda gave him a lopsided grin and left the room.

As he watched the game Lee thought Christmas didn't turn out so bad after all, despite the turmoil of the early morning. "Maybe it could work after all..."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A New Journey- Chapter Eleven

Amanda brought Kelly in the door of the Agency, and greeted Mrs. Marston. Mrs. Marston briefly nodded, and called Billy. Hanging up, she said, " The password is what Kelly got for Christmas.." Kelly said, jumping up and down in excitement,"A dollhouse!" Mrs. Marston smiled at Kelly, and gave Amanda her ID, and Kelly a visitor's pass, which Amanda helped put on her.

As they got in the elevator, Amanda said,"Now, remember what I told you in the car, honey, about you and Lee getting a check-up? There's a very nice man who just wants to see how much you weigh, and check your ears, and all the usual stuff, ok?"

The elevator opened, and Amanda held Kelly's hand as they walked out, and Billy, Francine, and Lee greeted them. Amanda gave Lee the folder with all Kelly's info, and suddenly, Kelly wasn't with her! They called out,"Kelly!"

Then Francine noticed her, hiding under her desk of all places! Great..she thought, Now what? She cleared her throat, and said,"Uh, Amanda.. I have that perfume sample you wanted- sorry it didn't get here by Christmas.."

Amanda said,"Huh?" Then, catching Francine's glance under the desk, she nodded,"Oh, right- well, that's ok- my boys got me the other perfume anyway- let me take a look.."

The men looked at one another, and Lee said,"Uh, Amanda..we have to get to-.." He stopped as Amanda mouthed to him that Kelly was the "sample". Lee said to Billy,"Smart kid- she knows that she's getting the s-h-o-t as well.. "

He strode over, and knelt down, saying,"Kell, I'm gonna be right there with you- you don't have to be scared, ok?" Kelly said,"Can Manda come too? Dr. B'wster gave lollies when I went with Grandma.."

Lee sighed, "Uh, Francine, could you find some "lollies", please? Ok, why don't we both go?" Amanda helped Kelly out from under the desk, and they headed for Dr. Scardelli's office.

Scardelli came out, and said,"Well, this is probably the youngest patient I've had- and the cutest-what's your name?" Shyly, Kelly looked at the floor. Lee said,"This is Kelly Morgan, um, more recently, Stetson.."

Scardelli shook his head,"I never would've thought you'd have a child, Lee- wonders never cease.." Lee groaned,"Yeah, yeah, can we get on with this?"

Scardelli said,"Hmm.. well, if someone isn't good, they won't be getting a treat later.." Kelly looked at Amanda, who soothed her, saying,"He meant Lee, honey-it's ok.."

Then Scardelli said,"Ok.. who wants to go first, hmm?" Lee looked at the two girls, who pointed to him! He muttered,"Great.. ok, let's go.."

Half an hour later, he came out, and Kelly was sitting with a coloring book, with Amanda. Amanda got up, saying,"Francine got it for her- she couldn't look at our books.."

Kelly got up, saying,"Did it hurt, Lee?" Lee said,"Not a bit, sweetie-now, do you want me or Manda to go with you?" Kelly said,"Manda, p'wease- I'll be good- I p'womise.."

Lee kissed her, and said, chuckling,"I know you will- see you soon.." The two girls left with Scardelli, and Lee shook his head, and sat down, as Billy and Francine came in.

Francine joked,"Were you a good boy, Lee? Do you get a "lollie"?" Lee gave her a murderous look that said,"Don't even go there." Francine threw up her hands,"Joking- god, honestly!"

Billy said,"The boys are still working on the letters- Angelo managed to send one via a contact- they're comparing signatures.." Lee said,"Stupid DCF anyway- everything was just fine, until they stuck their noses in.."

Just then, Kelly came out with a nurse, and went to Lee, saying,"Manda's asleep-just like Grandma- did she go to heaven, too?"

They all stood up, and Lee said,"What happened? Is Amanda all right?" The nurse said,"She felt faint, and passed out- but she's coming around- it happens sometimes when you get a blood test done.."

The nurse went back in, and Kelly said,"I s'cared, Lee!" Lee picked her up. hugging her, saying,"Aw, Manda's ok- really- but I bet you were really brave in there, huh?"

Kelly nodded, and pulled out of her pocket, two "lollies". She gave one to Lee, and said,"You too!" They all laughed, and the wall phone rang.

Francine got it, and said,"Desmond- whatd'ya got?" She listened, for a minute, and gave a thumbs up to Billy and Lee,"Ok.. we'll be right there.." Hanging up, she said,"The lab guys are done.."

Lee said,"Oh..uh..Kelly.." Francine said,"No worries- I'll stay with her until Amanda's done- go on.." Lee looked at her skeptically,"You sure?" Francine said,"Hey, if you can do it, I can.."

Lee squeezed her shoulder,"Thanks.." Kissing Kelly's head, he said,"Stay right here with Aunt Francine, ok?" Kelly nodded, saying,"Ok!" they left, and Francine settled her down with her coloring book.

Meanwhile, Amanda laid in bed in the other room, and said to the nurse,"Why can't I go yet- I feel fine.." The nurse said,"Mrs. King- Dr. Scardelli wants to look at everything- he shouldn't be too much longer now- try to relax.." She was getting to the door, and Amanda said,"How's Kelly? Can I see her?"

The nurse said,"She's outside with Miss Desmond- she's fine.." Then Dr. Scardelli came in, saying,"How are you feeling now, Amanda? You gave us quite a scare.." Amanda sighed,"I feel very much like the village idiot- I don't usually pass out on blood tests- why did that happen?"

Scardelli said,"Well, I suspect that you're run down- are you taking care of yourself?" Amanda shrugged,"I do what I can, but I've been busy with Kelly, and the holidays and all-.."

Scardelli said,"Ever been to Rockaway Beach, Amanda? Wonderful place to get away, forget your troubles, relax-.." Amanda sat up straight, and said,"Sounds nice, but cold this time of year- what are you getting at?"

Scardelli sighed, and sat in the chair near her bed. "I'm giving you a prescription for one week's total rest..and it can't be here- you know, your family, Kelly, Lee, the Agency-you have to "get out of Dodge" so to speak.. the sooner, the better.."

Amanda shook her head, saying,"No, no.. look, Kelly is at a difficult stage right now- you've heard what DCF is doing- we have to make sure she stays with us- I can't go anywhere right now-she needs me.."

Scardelli said," It's only for a week-besides, your mother looks out for your boys, right?" Amanda nodded,"Yes, but Kelly-.." Scardelli said firmly,"Will be fine.. look, your blood pressure is slightly elevated, and frankly, you looked exhausted when you first came in with Kelly- I mean it- make whatever arrangements you have to, and I'm sure Lee can look out for Kelly as well, but my diagnosis stands- you need time away from the stress.."

Amanda nodded in resignation, and Scardelli said,"I'll let Billy and Lee know, and then you can leave- and I will expect you to come see me for a follow-up visit on your return.."

He left the room, and Amanda sighed,"Oh, boy.." Meanwhile, the lab results on the letters were conclusive- it was indeed Eva Spinelli's handwriting on both letters, which meant her intent all along was for Lee to care for her child, but they'd have to wait until Kelly was old enough to prove paternity.

Lee said,"Well, Billy- would this be enough to retain my rights as Kelly's father? Think they would call off their dogs now? I mean, that kid's been through enough stuff as it is, right?"

Billy nodded,"Let's go back and see how Amanda's doing- then I'll call DCF, and tell them where to stick it with their rules!" When they returned to the waiting area, Francine said,"Scardelli's waiting for you, Lee..um, I'm gonna take Kelly for an ice cream run down at Pfaff's office.."

Lee understood her meaning, and nodded, and Kelly went to him,"Lee? Is he gonna stick you again?" Lee shook his head,"No, baby, he's not- he just wants to talk, ok? I'm gonna get Manda, and we'll go home-here, gimme a hug.." They hugged, and then she and Francine left.

Billy said,"I'll go call DCF from my office..good luck- I hope Amanda's ok.." Lee nodded as he left,"Me too.."

When he got to Amanda's exam room with Scardelli, she was sitting up on the table, ready to leave, and Lee went to her,taking her hand."You ok?" Amanda shrugged,"I think I am, but this guy here is a whole different story.."

Scardelli said,"Lee, the bottom line is this..Amanda needs rest for a week- her mother can look after her boys, and I'm quite sure you can take care of Kelly as well- I suggested Rockaway Beach, but if she wants something warmer, I have a friend in San Francisco who owns a resort area-.."

Amanda said,"I've got the perfect place- near my neighborhood- 4247 Maplewood-.." Scardelli groaned,saying,"Lee- I'm serious-her blood pressure's elevated, and I can tell she hasn't been sleeping- I want her to get some rest.."

Amanda said,"Dr. Scardelli, do you know what it's like raising children?-.." He boomed, making both Lee and Amanda jump! "Of course I know, young lady! I've got two teens myself that drive my wife and I up the wall on a good day! But when we need a break from them, we get them to a relative, or a friends house for a stay, and we go away! We don't make excuses- we don't have to- we're the adults- we burn out also, Amanda- it's not a sin to need rest, so just do it- one week!"

He left the room, and Amanda said sadly,"I'm sorry, Lee- if I could figure out a way to stay, I'd-.." But Lee took her hands, squeezing them, saying,"Hey, no, c'mon, I should've picked up on what this was doing to you-let's go get our girl, and go home, huh?"

When they came out of the exam area, they found Kelly and Francine on the couch in the waiting area. Kelly said,"Can we go, Manda?" Amanda said,"Sure,sweetheart- thank Francine for everything.." Kelly said,"Thank you,"F'wancie.." Francine swallowed, and said,"Sure- anytime-see you later.." Lee said,"I owe you one.." Francine nodded,"Dam-darn right you do- good luck.."

When they got to Amanda's, Kelly was yawning, and Amanda said,"Well, this one needs a nap, and I have to make dinner-.." Lee shook his head,"Uh-uh.. you, m'lady, are going to sit and relax- I will take Kelly up for her nap, and I will think of something for dinner.."

Just then, Dotty came into the kitchen, saying,"It's all right- I didn't know how long you'd be, so there's pot roast in the oven- I can't believe you didn't smell that, dear- are you all right?"

Amanda said,"Are the boys home yet, Mother?" Dotty said,"Just got home.." Amanda called up to them,"Boys? Could you come down for a second, please?"

The boys came down, and Phillip said,"What's up, Mom?" Amanda said,"Let's sit down- we have to have a meeting.." They all sat in the family room, and Amanda held Kelly in her lap as she spoke,"Ok, I had a check-up today, and it turns out that I need to rest for at least a week-sorry, but it means I have to go away-believe me, I don't like it, but doctor's orders- while I'm gone, you will behave, and listen to Grandma, oh, but your dad's gonna be here this weekend, so you'll be with him, ok- any questions?"

Jamie said,"Where are you gonna go?" Amanda teased,"Oh, haven't decided yet, Paris, The French Riveria, Ozark Mountains-.." Kelly got down from her lap, and cried," Don't go! No, no!.."

She ran out of the room, sobbing, and Amanda got up, but Lee said,"Let me.." He went up to Kelly's room, and sat on Kelly's bed, and rubbed her back as she cried! "Shh, sweetie- it's ok- really- everything's gonna be ok, I promise- no matter where she goes, or what she does, you're with her- inside-." Pulling Kelly up gently to sit up, he touched her little chest gently with his finger, pointing to her heart."Know what that is? That's where your heart is- it's a place where you keep everybody close to you- whether they're right here, or far away."

He continued, saying,"I have the same thing- my parents are right here- they went to heaven when I was a little bit older than you, so someday, far far away, we will see them, and your Grandma Rose, and Manda's daddy, too.." Kelly sniffed "Are they sad?"

Lee said, shaking his head, "No, not at all- they miss us of course, but they don't hurt when they're up there, and they're glad to see us being looked after, ok?" Amanda was standing in the doorway, and swallowed hard, saying,"Lee's right, sweetheart- besides, how could I ever forget that cute little face of yours- now, let's wash up, and get ready for dinner, huh?"

After dinner, Lee saw Amanda out at the gazebo, and said to Dotty,"I'll be back to tuck Kelly in.." Going out, he saw her on the bench, and said,"Penny for your thoughts?" Amanda shook her head, saying,"Inflation, remember- it's dimes now, pal.." Lee sucked in his breath, and whistled,"Ooh, that's rough.."

Joining her on the bench, he said,"You know, we really will be ok while you're gone-she's getting along here, thanks to your mom and all-.." Amanda sighed,"But that's not fair to put all this on her-.." Lee said,"What am I, chopped liver? I will be here for her too- and the boys, if need be-.."

But Amanda said,"You've had enough of your life disrupted- you should go back to work-.." Lee said,"Until you're back, this is my life- besides, Billy gave me the week off- now..where are you going?"

Amanda said," A motel in D.C., I guess-.." Lee shook his head,"No- come with me.." He led her into the house, and took her to the den, where she had a U.S. globe on the table, and said,"I'm going to spin this, and where it stops, you will go, but first.." He covered her eyes with one hand, and said,"Here we go!" Spinning with the other hand, he watched, and waited.

Amanda said,"Lee- you're being so silly, I-.." Then it stopped, and Lee started to laugh! Amanda said, grabbing his hand,"Lee, where am I going?" He uncovered her eyes, and as she focused on exactly where he pointed to, she laughed as well! "Oh- oh! I -don't b-believe this-ha-ha!.."

Dotty came in, saying,"What is so funny, you two?" Lee smiled, and said,"I'm gonna call our travel agent at work.. unbelievable!" Dotty said,"Where are you going, dear?"

Amanda smiled,"On a cruise, Mother..on a cruise.." She went upstairs to pack. The next morning, she said her goodbyes to the kids, and when she got to the car, Kelly ran to her, and said,"You need him!" Amanda saw Kelly's stuffed horse. She swallowed hard, and picked Kelly up, and held her tight, and kissed her, saying,"You are the best girl, but he'd be lonely without you, so he stays here, ok?"

Putting her down, Amanda said,"Now- I want you to promise to look after Grandma Dotty, and the boys, and especially yor daddy.." Lowering her voice,"You know,'cause he needs the most help-.." Lee grimaced,"That's enough- let's go-goodbye-see you in a bit, gang!"

Amanda waved as they pulled away, and Lee said,"Was that really necessary back there?! I'll be fine with her!" Amanda giggled,"Oh, I'm sure you will- boy, you sure can't take teasing, can you- anyway, I still can't believe I'm going to that place again.."

Lee said,"Well, this time, no danger- I called Orlando, and he's booked on the cruise as well.." Amanda said,"Gee, it's not a..honeymoon cruise, is it?" Lee smiled,"No-it is however, a single's cruise.."

Amanda smiled,"Oh, speaking of not being trusted-.." Lee shrugged off-handedly,"I trust you- just not all the leches that will be there- I want you back in one piece- I want.." He shook his head, saying,"I want you to have a good time, without being mauled, ok?"

Amanda blushed, saying,""My, sir, your chivalry knows no bounds- I thank you for your kindness.." Lee put on his best John Wayne impersonation, saying, "Much obliged, m'aam.."

When they got to the airport, they got to the gate, and Amanda's flight was being boarded. Lee said,"Well, you'd better-.." Amanda said,"Yeah, I gotta-.." Then they kissed passionately, hungrily, as if they wouldn't see each other again! When they pulled back finally, Lee said,"Um, you, uh, have a good time,ok?" Amanda kissed him gently, and said,"I think I'll miss you most of all..um, tell Kelly I'll call tonight, huh?"

Lee nodded and kissed her once more quickly, and said,"Go- and stay outta trouble!" Amanda went after the flight attendant,"What trouble?!" Lee shook his head, saying,"Damn- what is happening here?!" He left the airport in a daze, and on his way back from Dulles, stopped at his place, took a shower, changed, and packed enough for a week, to stay at Amanda's- all for Kelly's sake, of course!

As Lee made his way back to Arlington, he realized something mind-blowing- that he was actually in love for the first real time in his whole life, and judging by her response, knew that Amanda felt the same way! But how would they deal with that? They had plenty of time to think separately about it- one long week- but if they did begin a new phase in their relationship, would it upset Kelly, or confuse her in any way?

He thought better of it as he pulled into Amanda's driveway, and parked, getting out, and getting his bag out of the trunk. Shaking his head, he thought, No.. this week would be about Kelly, and her needs- he and Amanda would just have to talk when she got back..

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A New Journey- Chapter Twelve

The domino effect loomed over the King household that evening, making it's inhabitants unaware of what was to come. After dinner, Amanda called from the ship, to check in.

She talked to Lee first."How's everything going?" He replied,"I told you we would be ok- no problems- your mom is upstairs with a headache, however, so the boys are trying to keep it down..they are, right now, doing homework.."

Amanda looked at her watch."Uh, not after school, like they're supposed to?" Lee sighed,"Look, the soccer practice was cancelled due to the coach getting sick, and they didn't notify parents of this, so there was a bit of confusion-long story short, they left their books at the school. I took the boys back, and got them, and we're home now.."

Lee said,"Uh, Amanda? You there?" Amanda said, "Um, y-yeah- you say I ramble.. but you just-.." Lee nodded,"Yeah, well, being around you all these years-guess it was habit-forming-so..anything else on your mind?"

Amanda smiled,"Ok.. yes- the kids- can I talk to them?" Lee said,"Hang on.." He brought the boys over, and Lee said,"Ok, they rehearsed this message, so don't interrupt them, and then I'll get back on with you-here we go.."

Lee held the phone out while each boy talked:

"Yes, we did our homework",

"Yes, we ate our vegetables",

Then both boys chimed,"We love you- goodbye, Mom!"

Lee got back on with Amanda, saying,"I swear I had nothing to do with that- it was good, wasn't it?" Amanda laughed, and wiped her eyes! "Oh, that was funny!"

Clearing her throat, she said, "Now- the little one- where is she?" Lee looked on the couch, and shook his head,"Uh, well, she's a bit sad because someone is not here to sing? Now, you know I don't sing.."

Amanda shook her head,"Relax- you won't have to- put her on.." Lee said,"Kell, it's Manda for you.." Kelly came over slowly, and took the phone from Lee, and said,"Manda, when are you back?!"

Amanda swallowed hard. Poor thing.."Listen, the week will fly by- trust me- You, and Lee are gonna have the best time..now, I understand a song is in order.. here we go.."

Lee watched an animated Kelly laughing, and bouncing around the room, trying to sing.."Rubber Duckie"? He called the boys over, and they said,"What?"

Lee said,"Rubber Duckie"? What is that?" Phillip and Jamie looked at him strangely, like he had two heads or something!

Lee said,"No- I'm serious- I don't know it- what is it?" Phillip said, groaning,"It's a classic from "Sesame Street"-can't believe you don't know it!" Soon, the boys joined Kelly in the sing-a-long, and Lee thought they'd gone bezerk!

The song was over, and the boys said,"Thanks, Mom-love you too!" Kelly smiled,"Love you, Manda..bye.." She almost hung up the phone, but Lee grabbed it in time!

He said,"Whew! I'm beat- and I didn't know that one! So, I guess you're gonna turn in soon, huh?"

Amanda said,"Yeah, well, we didn't get a chance to cha-cha on our cruise last time, so I guess we could do it over the phone, if you want.."

Lee said,"Nah, I'll let you go.. I'll talk to you soon, huh? But just don't worry about anything here..I, um..-" Amanda swallowed hard, nodding,"Me too..bye.."

They hung up, and Amanda set about getting ready to turn in, while Lee was tucking Kelly in. He read her a book Amanda bought that Kelly seemed to like- "Goodnight Moon", and about halfway through, she fell asleep.

He closed the door softly, and after looking in on the boys, he went downstairs to clean up, and then locked up the house, before heading up. He was staying in Amanda's room while she was gone, to be near Kelly.

Sometime during the night, Lee was dreaming that he heard knocking, and then crying, and then someone was on him! He woke with a start-it was Kelly! "I had a bad d'weam,Lee!"

Lee turned on the light,and held her, saying,"It's ok, honey- I'm right here-shh..." Then, a knock was on the door. He said,"Who is it?" Phillip said,"Lee- Grandma's sick-she's barfing in the bathroom!" Lee let him in, and said,"Ok- stay here with Kelly.." He got up, and went into the hall, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Dotty- you ok? Can I get you anything? Dotty opened the door slowly, while kneeling on the floor! " I.. need a washcloth, and I think I'm running a slight fever- there's a thermometer in here, or in Amanda's bathroom.."

Lee said, looking in the medicine cabinet there, said,"Got it..hold on.." He then got a washcloth and ran it under cool water, and held it to her forehead. He said,"Do you feel like you're gonna be sick again, or can I get you back to your room?"

Dotty said weakly,"I think I can go back now-thank you.." Lee helped her up, and walked her back slowly, and got her settled in bed, and put the thermometer in her mouth under her tongue.

She took it out immediately, saying, "Don't let the kids in here- I don't want them sick.." Lee pointed to her, saying,"Put that back in your mouth, ok?" Dotty smiled and nodded. After a couple of minutes, he took it out, and looked. It was 100.1.

Lee shook his head, saying, "Well, either your migraine gave you a temperature, or you've got the flu.. I'm sorry.." Dotty laid back, sighing,"Oh, no- you can't do all this yourself while Amanda's away!.."

Lee said,"Don't worry about it- I'll have the boys help out with Kelly, and the stuff around the house.. you just rest now.. can I get you anything?"

Dotty said,"There's medicine in Amanda's bathroom from when she was sick- but also, I think I'd like some hot tea with lemon, if you don't mind?"

Lee patted her shoulder, saying,"Coming right up.." He gave her the medicine, and then went down to make the tea. Jamie came down, saying,"What's everybody doing up, Lee?"

Lee sighed, waiting for the kettle to boil."Uh, well, Kelly had a bad dream, and then Phillip said your grandma's sick- she has the flu, so, I'm gonna need you guys to help me around here, and with Kelly, ok? In fact, go tell your brother I'm making tea, but I'll be up soon, all right?"

Jamie nodded, and said,"Sure, Lee- you gonna tell Mom about Grandma?" Lee shook his head,"No- there's nothing she can do that I can't- we'll be ok-don't worry.."

Soon enough, Lee brought a tray up with tea, and crackers, if she could keep anything down, and a pitcher of water with her bathroom cup. Dotty swallowed the tea slowly, and said,"Thank you so much, Lee.. I hate to be a bother-.."

Lee shook his head,"It's no trouble-really- I'll be in Amanda's room with Kelly- you just rest,ok?" Dotty nodded, and Lee left, leaving the door open a crack, in case she needed anything.

When Lee got back to Amanda's room, Kelly was asleep again. Phillip whispered,"Does Grandma need anything?" Lee shook his head,"No- just don't go near her room- she doesn't want you getting sick, too- why don't you guys go back to bed?" He and Jamie nodded, and left.

Lee climbed back in bed, and made sure Kelly was warm enough, and then fell back to sleep. Dawn soon approached, and sunlight filtered in the room. Lee woke slowly, feeling like he hadn't had a good rest. He turned, and saw Kelly wasn't there!

He got up, putting on his robe, and went to check on Dotty, hoping Kelly hadn't gone in her room! Dotty waved him in, saying,"Don't worry- the boys are with Kelly downstairs, but they have to leave for school soon- are you sure I can't-?.."

Lee said,"You stay put! I can handle things, ok? Let me see to them, and I'll figure out something for Kelly, too- we probably should get some groceries- I'll take her with me- it'll be fine.."

When Lee got downstairs, Kelly said, "Can I go, too?" Lee said, giving the boys lunch money on their way out the door,"No, honey- you and I are doing stuff today- have a good one guys.."

They said their goodbyes, and left. Lee checked cabinets, and was writing things down, and then checked the fridge and freezer as well. Kelly said,"Can I have crawlers?" Lee looked at her."Crawlers?" Then he saw the box of the boy's cereal sitting out, and said,"Sure- just give me a second here to finish my list, ok?"

Soon, Kelly went back to the TV, and her coloring book..for a minute. Coming back to Lee,she said,"Can we go now?" Lee sighed,"Not yet- I have to get a shower, and-.." Thinking about it, he realized he couldn't shower, and leave her to her own devices, not while Dotty was laid up!

He remembered Amanda mentioning her neighbor, Mrs. Lombardo-maybe she wouldn't mind watching Kelly. He said,"Kell, I've gotta ask Grandma Dotty something- you stay here, and watch your show- I'll be right back.."

He got up to Dotty's room, and said,"I've got to shower, and I know Kelly can't be by herself- do you think, if I get Kelly dressed, Mrs. Lombardo would watch her for a bit?"

Dotty nodded,"Oh, of course- let me call her.." After a brief talk, Dotty hung up, saying, She'd be glad to- bring her by any time- in fact, she'll come over here, when you two head to the store later, all right?"

Lee said,"Great- let me get Kelly dressed.." He brought Kelly up, and amid Kelly being fussy, got her dressed, and took her over to the Lombardo's. He said to Mrs. Lombardo,"I really appreciate this- I'll be back soon to take her to the store.." Lee bent down and said to Kelly, "I'll be right back- you be good, ok?"

Going back to the house, he thought about what Amanda must have to do in a typical day, plus try to work at the Agency. He was tired just thinking about it himself! He still had the rest of the day to get through- hopefully, Dotty would be better soon!

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A New Journey- Chapter Thirteen

Lee hurried back over to the Lombardo's after getting ready, and checking on Dotty,who was sleeping. He said to Kelly, picking her up,"Ok, kiddo, let's get going.." He told Mrs. Lombardo they'd be back shortly, and she told Lee not to worry, as she went into Amanda's house.

Lee settled Kelly in her car seat, and got in, and Kelly said,"Where's juice?" Lee said,"What juice?" Kelly said,"My sippee juice! I want my sippee juice!" Lee groaned, and said,"Ok, I'll be right back.." He got out, and Kelly yelled, "My c'wackers, too!" Lee shook his head, going back in the house.

After getting the box juice out of the fridge, he searched for the animal crackers Kelly was talking about. Finding them near the boy's cereal, he grabbed them, and headed back to the car. Getting back in, he said,"Ok, now, before we go, do you have to go potty?"

Kelly shook her head. Lee looked at her carefully,"Are you sure? 'Cause we're gonna be at the store, and I'm not sure where it is there.." Kelly said,"I sure.." Lee said,"Ok, let's go.."

When they got to the store, Lee got a cart with a seat for Kelly, and put her in, along with her juice and crackers, and headed into the store. He managed to find most of the items, plus what Dotty had added to the list.

When they were almost finished, Kelly said,"Lee- potty now!" Lee stopped in the middle of the aisle they were in, and said,"What? You told me you didn't have to go-.."

Kelly yelled,"Potty now!" Lee grimaced, and turned the cart around, and caught one of the deli people, and said,"Can you direct me to the restroom, please? My little girl has to go.." The worker said,"Sure- it's down near the meat section.."

But when they got there, Kelly was already a bit wet! He got her in quickly, and she went, and he cleaned her up as well as he could, and they headed up to the checkout area, which seemed to take an eternity with whatever line he looked at- he chose, finally, the one near the door.

The cashier said,"Sir, this is a five item or less lane- you clearly have more than twenty items here- I'm sorry.." Lee shook his head, and went to the next line, which was twice as long as the first one, but it would take his cart.

By the time he got up to the front of the checkout, he'd had enough. Especially when the cashier said,"I'm sorry, sir, our machine is down at the moment- we can do cash, however.."

Lee yelled,"You've got to be kidding me?! Let me see the manager- now!" The front manager came over quickly, saying, "Is there a problem?" Lee said,"You're damn right there's a problem! All of your checkouts are as slow as molasses, and clearly, you don't have signs telling the customers that the machines are down, or that it's a five item or less lane!.."

He glared at the cashier in the previous lane, who suddenly turned the light on, highlighting the notice! Lee gave a mock smile, and said,"Ok- can anyone else help me with a credit card purchase here, please, so I can get home sometime today, hmm?"

The front manager helped Lee himself, even having a young worker bagging their groceries, and bringing them out to his car. The young man put the groceries in the car, while Lee got Kelly settled in her seat.

Lee thanked the young man, and saw the store manager come out to him. He thought,"Uh-oh.." But the manager said,"I'm terribly sorry for the confusion, Mr. Stetson- we're used to Mrs. King being here, and she usually doesn't pay with a credit card- Mrs. West just phoned, saying that you were here, and you weren't familiar with the store's layout, so we should help you as much as we could.. once again,we apologize for any problems.."

Lee said, shaking his head,"No- my fault- I was rude to your staff- I'm not used to shopping with a three year old in tow- forgive me.."

Going home, Lee said,"Well, Kelly, your old man wasn't very nice, was he?" Kelly said,"Nap for Daddy!" Lee said,"You got that right, kid..let's get home quick- gotta check on Grandma Dotty.."

When they pulled in, Mrs. Lombardo came out, and helped Lee with the groceries, and then Lee took Kelly upstairs, and changed her clothes, and put her down for a nap, and then went to Dotty's room."How are you feeling?"

Dotty said,"A little better- my fever's down, and I had some soup earlier..you had quite an adventure today.." Lee nodded,"Yeah, thanks for the save at the store- I now know what Amanda must have gone through when the boys were Kelly's age- whew!"

Dotty laughed,"Yes, but she had two of them.." Lee shrugged,"Yeah, well.." Mrs. Lombardo came to the room, saying,"I have to go- everything ok here?" Lee nodded,"Yes, thanks again- you were a life-saver today.."

She left, and Lee went down to get lunch, when the boys came in."Hey, guys- you're home already?" Jamie said,"Half- day- how's Grandma?" Lee said,"A little better- have some lunch, and then go up and see her- uh- Kelly's napping, so quietly, ok?" The boys finished quickly, and headed up to see their grandmother.

Lee stretched out on the couch after his lunch, and soon nodded off. He was awakened by a crash in the kitchen! Jumping up, he ran to find Kelly in the middle of the floor, with glass and juice surrounding her!

She was crying, and Lee carefully scooped her up, away from the mess, and he saw Dotty who said,"Oh my gosh- is she-?.." Lee shook his head,"No, she's ok- fellas!" Dotty said,"They went to BIlly Barton's house- here..let me help you get this up.."

Lee sat Kelly on the couch,after cleaning her up, making sure she didn't have glass anywhere on her, and when he and Dotty finished cleaning the mess up, he went into the family room, where he found Kelly coloring in her book, like nothing had happened.

Lee shook his head at Dotty,"How do kids do that?" Dotty said,"Short attention spans- you'll get used to it.." Just then, the phone rang. Dotty answered it, and said,"Darling- it's so good to hear your voice- how's your trip?!"

Lee sighed in relief. The calm person in this insanity better be back soon-he didn't know how much more he could take! After a few more minutes, Dotty brought the phone to Lee, saying,"She hasn't said in so many words, but I think she wants to come home- what do you think?"

Lee took the phone, and smiling, said,"Hi- how are you?" Amanda sighed,"Well, the last couple of days have been spent ashore in San Angelo- there's some malfunction with the ship's gas line, so they're making arrangements for the passenger's trips home- on them, of course- could you possibly pick me up at Dulles tonight?"

Lee nodded,"Sure- just tell me when.." It was midnight when he went to get her at the airport, and when they were getting her luggage in the trunk, he said,"You know, we could go to my place- this way, we're not gonna wake up the house- Dotty's got it all under control there anyway-.."

Amanda shook her head as they got in the car, saying," You need a vacation, now, don't you?" Lee pretended aloofness."Me? Nah- piece of cake.." As he drove, Amanda said," So, how bad was it really- no tall tale, ok?"

Lee said,"Ok.. first, I gotta say- I really admire how you take care of everything with such ease-.." Amanda chuckled,"Oh, yeah- that bad, huh?"

Lee said,"Well, your mom got the flu, Kelly had a bad dream, and I took her grocery shopping today..by the way- never again.."

Amanda touched his cheek,"Thanks for being there for them..hey.." Lee said,"What?" Amanda felt his forehead."You are burning up, mister- let's get you home.."

When they got there, Amanda sent him to bed, and took his temperature- it was at 100. Lee, ever the macho guy, said,"I'm fine.." But he was up in the middle of the night, in his bathroom, proving just how "fine" he was! Amanda was up with him, keeping him as comfortable as she could, and finally, when he was back in bed, and had fallen asleep, she went to lay down on the couch, leaving his bedroom door open in case he needed anything.

Amanda hoped he could really relax after this flu was over with. Maybe they could explore what that kiss at the airport meant to both of them, since all they ever did was worry about Kelly now.

She would broach the subject later..

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A New Journey- Chapter Fourteen

Amanda woke up early, just after 6 AM, and heard water running- Lee must be up. She knocked on the bathroom door, saying,"You all right?" Lee came out, and shrugged,"Fine..why?"

Amanda shook her head, saying,"I think I'll take your temperature again- get back in bed.." Lee growled,"A-man-da! I'm fine!" Amanda sighed,"Look buster, either I stick this in your mouth, or the other end-move it!" Lee grumbled, but did what she asked.

She took the thermometer out after a couple of minutes, saying,"Well, you're still at a hundred- let's try juice, and aspirins, and then you can just rest,ok?" Lee said, laying back, "What about Kelly? She'll be wondering-.."

Amanda said, getting the aspirins, and water, and handing them to him,"I'll call Mother in a bit- what kind of juice do you want?" Lee said,"Leaded.." Amanda said, sighing,"Lee!.."

Lee said,"Ok, orange juice- no pulp?" Amanda nodded, leaving the room, saying,"Don't even think about getting out of bed, mister- you have to rest.." Lee groaned,"Can I at least turn on my TV?"

Amanda said,"Sure- did you take the aspirins?" Lee swallowed all of the items quickly, and nodded when she came back in,"Yeah, "Mom"- what now?" Amanda said,"Do you think you can eat anything?"

Lee thought carefully,but then said,"I don't think so right now, thanks- call yor mom,ok?" Amanda got on the phone and dialed. Her mother answered, and Amanda said,"Hi, Mother- look, I'm at Lee's- he has the flu now, so I'm gonna be here, 'til he's better- how's Kelly?"

She nodded, and said,"Yeah, put her on.. hi, sweetie-oh, I miss you too..no, honey, I'm taking care of Daddy Lee right now- he's sick like Grandma Dotty was..I know..what?Ok, just a second.." She gave the phone to Lee.

He said,"Hi honey..what? No- you didn't get me sick- I love spending time with you- I'm sure- ok- can you get Grandma Dotty, please?" After a few minutes, he said,"Hi- how is she? Not sick, I hope? Ok- good- no, probably another day- no, c'mon, you didn't know- it's all right- I'll be fine- ok- here's Amanda.."

Amanda got on, and said,"She's really ok? All right- no, just making sure-all right- I'll come back tomorrow, if this one's ok.." Lee gave her a look, and she waved him away, and said,"I love you too.. bye.."

She hung up, and Lee said,"Nice to know everything's ok on the homefront- how are you?" Amanda said,"Ok, except for my trip being shortened- you know, if I stay here the rest of the week, that could count as my full week of rest, right?"

Lee shrugged,"I dunno- you're taking care of me- does that sound like rest?" Amanda said,"Well, if you think about it, it is quieter without kids, and my mother being here, right?"

Lee smiled,"Probably the most "rest" you'll get for a while, yeah.." Amanda had to agree- they'd been so busy worrying about Kelly, they hadn't had any real time together- maybe, after this was over, they could start.. Lee said, yawning," I think I'm gonna take a nap- that juice did me in.."

Amanda smiled as she watched him nod off. Hopefully, this was the last of the flu "epidemic" for a while..

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A New Journey- Chapter Fifteen

It was a week later when Lee started to feel like himself again, which in some cases, meant that he'd start griping about where Amanda had put things away at in his apartment. She got to a point where she knew she couldn't really change him completely, and likewise, he couldn't do the same to her, but they managed somehow to co-exist peacefully at times while she was there to help him recover.

While Amanda was getting ready to leave, Lee was going through his mail, and said,"We need to talk.." Amanda went to the couch, and sat down, saying,"What is it?" Lee said,"This.."

Amanda looked at the envelope. It was from the Arlington Heights School System, and she said,"Oh, I was wondering when you'd get that- it's for Kelly' registration-.."

Lee put up a hand! "Whoa-hold on.. she's too young ,isn't she?" Amanda patted his hand,"It's fine, really-she's gonna be 4 soon- she's missed the first year, because of Rose- I guess she was supposed to have her enrolled, but didn't for some reason- anyway, if you want, I'll take her.."

Lee shook his head, "I dunno, Amanda- she's gotten used to us and Dotty always being around..what if she freaks on us?"

Amanda grinned,"She'll be ok- trust me on this- I went through the same thing with both my boys, all right? And they'll help her too-believe me, she'll survive.."

But a few weeks later, when they explained about school, she thought they were sending her away, and ran out to the treehouse! Lee groaned, saying to Dotty and Amanda," Didn't I say this was going to go badly, huh?"

Amanda put up her hand, and said,"Just wait here.." She went out to the treehouse, and seeing Kelly attempt to climb(she'd watched the boys, apparently), she said calmly,"Where are you going, young lady?"

Kelly sniffled,"To my new house, where people like me.." Amanda nodded,"Oh, ok- well, I'm sorry, but Phillip and Jamie go to school, so the only time you're gonna see them is after they get home, and on weekends.."

Kelly got down slowly,"Why?" Amanda smiled in spite of herself."Well, they go to learn things like reading, spelling, math- all the things you need to know to live in this world.."

Kelly said defiantly,"I al'weady know ABC's, and I can count ten!" Lee and Dotty came out at this statement, and chuckled.

Amanda cleared her throat, attempting to be serious, and held out her hand,"C'mere, Kelly- Daddy and I wanna talk to you.." Kelly came over to the picnic table, and she whimpered,"Daddy, am I in t'wouble?"

Lee sat her in his lap, and hugged her,"No, sweetie- Manda and I just want to tell you that school can be fun- you learn things, make new friends- they even have a swing set to play on, when you have recess, ok?"

Kelly said,"G'wandma, did you go?" Dotty said,"I certainly did- had lots of fun, too.." Looking at Lee, Kelly said,"Daddy, what if I don't go, and stay home with you and Manda?"

Lee said gently,"Well, pumpkin, I'm sorry, but you need clothes, and food, and toys to play with, and for you to have that, Manda and I need to go to work, ok?"

Kelly then brightened! "I could go too?" Amanda shook her head."No, honey- our job is a lot harder than your school work-besides, you'll have Phillip and Jamie nearby, and then Grandma is there when you're done with school-won't that be fun?"

Kelly said, "Are you sure?" Dotty said, "Of course I'll be here- in fact, I did a little shopping today, and got a present just for you.." Kelly jumped off Lee's lap, and said,"Oh, boy- a p'wesent for me?!"

Dotty smiled, "Yes- your very first school outfit- that is, if you really want to be a big girl, and go to school for us, huh?"

Kelly sighed, saying,"What about Sesame Street? My ABC"s?" Amanda smiled at her, and said,"You can still watch it, if Grandma remembers to please tape it for you?" Dotty smiled, and nodded,"Of course I will-don't worry, honey.."

Kelly smiled,"Ok- school now?" Lee chuckled,"N-no- you still have a few days, sweetie, but just remember- Manda and I will always love you, and we want you to have fun, ok? But if you need us, Grandma knows our work number, so she can call us anytime,ok?"

Kelly nodded,"Ok- go watch TV now, p'wease?" Amanda said,"It's "May I", and yes you may-go on now.."

She ran in, and Dotty followed, and Lee shook his head,"Man- is it gonna get easier with her?" Amanda sighed,"No- I'm afraid we're in for a lot of question and answer periods- "Why is the sky blue?" "Why do you put gook on your face?"- things like that.."

Lee smiled,"Can't wait.." Amanda said,"She'll also ask why you don't know something when you don't answer her immediately.." Lee shrugged,"Parenthood 101, huh?" Amanda pointed to her bookcase inside,saying,"I do have some parenting books in there, in case you want to study them.."

Lee groaned,"Oh, god.." Amanda said,"What?" Lee said,"She's gonna be a teen before we know it - how are we supposed to handle that?!"

Amanda laughed, and hugged him,"Oh, gosh, Lee- can we just go a step at a time, here- like, say, get her enrolled first?"

Lee shook his head,"I just don't know how you can be so calm about this.." Amanda said,"Just watch and learn- you'll get the hang of things before you know it- trust me, like i trusted you all this time, huh?"

They hugged, and Dotty watched them as she was mashing potatoes for dinner. Shaking her head, she thought,"They're at that level- why don't they admit how they feel already?"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A New Journey- Chapter Sixteen

A few weeks after starting school, and also turning 5, Kelly Morgan Stetson had been adjusting to things quite well, much to her father Lee's surprise, until one day, while at the park with a group of children, one of her new playmates, said, "Where's your mommy?"

Kelly replied,"She's at work- that's my Grandma Dotty over there..",pointing to the bench nearby. The playmate, Susie, said,"No- I mean, your real mommy-my mommy said Mrs. King's just a step.." Kelly said, "What do you mean, step? I have a daddy too!" But Susie shook her head, saying,"No you don't- he's a step, too!"

Just then, Susie's mother came over,"Ok, Susie, say goodbye to Kelly- we have to go now.." Susie said,"Bye, Kelly- bye, Mrs. West.."

They left, and Kelly came over to Dotty,"I'm tired- can we go now?" Dotty found it odd, since they'd only just got there a half hour ago. She said,"What's the matter- didn't you have fun with Susie?"

Kelly said, "Grandma, what's a step? She said Daddy was a step, and so was Manda- what's a step?" Dotty swallowed hard. Darn these neighborhood busybodies! She fix them for sure!

Getting up from the bench, she said,"Let's go home, darling- you can help me with dinner, ok?"

A few hours later, Amanda came home from work, saying,"Hello, I'm home- I've got groceries!" The boys helped her with all the bags, and Jamie said,"Mom- if you ever got married again, the guy would be a step, wouldn't he?"

Amanda shrugged,"I don't know what you- oh, wait- yes, sweetie, he'd be a stepfather, yes-why?" Dotty coming into the kitchen, overhearing this, said,"Jamie- I was going to talk to your mother myself- you know what, fellas- give us a little privacy- go up, and finish your homework, please? We'll call you when dinner's ready, hmm?"

They shrugged, and went up, with Amanda saying,"Gosh, Mother, it's like pulling teeth to get them to go up on their own-what-?.."

Dotty said,"Let's finish putting these away- I want to talk to you.." They finished quickly,and Dotty led Amanda into the family room, and sat on the couch.

Dotty sighed, looking at Amanda, and said,"What are you doing?" Amanda said, slowly,"Uh, well, I'm just sitting here with you, because you said you wanted to talk, but I don't know what's going on-..?"

Dotty exasperatedly said,"Amanda Jean! You're impossible sometimes- I mean, I just don't understand-!.." Amanda patted Dotty's hand! "M-Mother, calm down! What's upset you?"

Dotty sighed again, saying,"All right- I took Kelly to the park after school today, and she was playing with one of her new friends-Susie- anyway, Susie's mother took her home, and immediately, Kelly said she wanted to go home, because she was tired- we had only been there a half hour- Amanda- apparently, someone told Kelly that you and Lee were "steps" to her- not real parents- she asked me what steps were- honestly, I didn't know what to tell her.. I thought we wouldn't have to face this for a while yet.. what are you and Lee going to do? Apparently, if the kids are saying things, they're hearing it from their parents!"

Amanda sighed. She could only imagine the school starting this ruckus, making the PTA talk go around! She said,"I'll go talk to Kelly-don't worry.." Dotty said,"Oh, I'm worried for all of you at this point.." Amanda sighed again, and headed up to Kelly's room, and knocked gently, coming in. Seeing Kelly playing with her dollhouse, she said,"Hi, sweetie- how are you- can I have a hug?"

Kelly hugged her, and said,"Is Daddy here?" Amanda said, kissing her cheek,"No, honey- he had to go to New York for a couple of days- but he misses you bunches ok?" Kelly said,"But I wanna ask him if he's a step, like you.." Amanda hugged her again, saying,"Grandma said you asked her..Kelly, follow me.." Kelly followed her out to the staircase, and Amanda pointed to the steps, saying, "These are steps, and the ladder going to the boys room are steps, or rungs, as they are called, ok?"

Then, taking her back to the room, she said,"I want you to listen to me very carefully- you are Kelly Evelyn Morgan Stetson- you may not have my name, but you are very much my little girl, as well as Daddy's little girl, and we love you to pieces,ok?"

Kelly nodded, and then said,"Then why don't you have Daddy's name?" Amanda said,"Well, because Daddy and I are just friends.." Kelly then asked,"Don't you love Daddy? He's really nice.."

Amanda smiled,"I know he is, sweetheart- look, why don't we get cleaned up for dinner now, and we'll talk about this later, all right?"

Amanda, later that night, got Kelly tucked in. Her mother had gone to bed with her glass of wine, and the boys were up in their room watching a movie- Lee had sprung for a TV with a VCR for their room, to thank them for being good "brothers" for Kelly.

As Amanda was flipping channels on the family room TV, after cleaning up the kitchen, the phone rang. It was Lee."All quiet on the Western front?" Amanda said,"Not really.." She then told him about the incident in the park with Kelly, and all the questions later, particularly, about her and Lee's relationship."I told her we were just friends- she's still asking stuff, though.."

Lee said carefully,"Well, as a matter of fact, I'm coming back in the morning- I've gotta talk to Billy about this case I'm on, but how about you and I have lunch, and we'll figure out a strategy,huh? Spencer's good for you?"

Amanda said,"Uh, sure, but what do you mean, strategy? Go up against the PTA? You don't know what you're askin' fella!" Lee smiled warmly, saying, "Don't worry, ok? See you tomorrow.." They hung up, and Amanda went to bed, more worried then ever.

She trusted Lee with everything, but she wasn't sure he could handle the PTA- they weren't the easiest bunch, especially after her divorce from Joe- she'd gotten wind of all the rumors flying about either her or him having affairs that had supposedly ended the marriage- it hurt and confused their children- that is, until Dotty let them know she wouldn't stand for all the lies being spread at the time!

This time, she hoped they could get the rumor mill stopped before it went into high gear..

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

A New Journey- Chapter Seventeen

It was almost lunchtime for Kelly's class, and Mrs. Taylor, Kelly's teacher, noticed how quiet she'd been all morning- she stayed in a corner by herself, not engaging with the other students, which worried her.

When she had first met Kelly, she found her to be shy, but a very nice girl. As she looked around the room, she noticed the other children pointing and whispering at Kelly, also taking note that it was Susie, her supposed"friend" talking to the students at various times.

Mrs. Taylor was about to speak, when the bell rang. She said,"All right, children- you may take your lunches outside..Susie, I'd like to talk to you for a minute, please.."

Susie came up, and said, "Yes, Mrs. Taylor?" Mrs. Taylor said, "Susie, have you and Kelly had words today? Are you upset with her at all?"

Susie shook her head,"No, Mrs. Taylor- I like Kelly, but my mommy doesn't want me to play with her any more.." Mrs. Taylor said,"Oh- why is that?" Susie said,"Because Kelly fibs a lot- can I go outside now?"

Mrs. Taylor said resignedly, "Yes, you may Susie- but we talked about this rule before- can you tell me what it is?" Susie sighed," If you can't say something nice-?.."

Mrs. Taylor finished for her,"Don't say anything at all- Susie, I don't want you to talk to the other children about Kelly any more- whether it's true or not- do you understand?"

Susie nodded slowly, "Yes, Mrs. Taylor.." Susie left the room, and Mrs. Taylor went to the corner where Kelly was. She said," Don't you want to eat outside? It's a very nice day.."

Kelly shook her head, coloring in her book,"No thank you, Mrs. Taylor- I'm not hungry- can I be alone?" Mrs. Taylor nodded, saying,"Of course, dear- but when the children come back, we're going to have story time, and I'd like it if you could sit with the group, ok?"

Kelly gulped, and said,"Do I have to? They don't like me.." Mrs. Taylor patted her hand. "It's all right- I understand- you can stay and color.."

Noticing another teacher out in the hall, she said, "Kelly, I'll be right back, ok?" She went out in the hall, and said to the other teacher," Elaine? I have to make a phone call- could you sit with the class 'til I get back? It's important.." The other teacher nodded," Of course.."

Mrs. Taylor went to the office, and looking through Kelly Stetson's file, found Lee's work number, and dialed. When they answered,"IFF.?" She explained who she was, and that she needed to talk to Lee. They put Amanda on, and Amanda was brought up to speed on the situation, and said,"I will be there shortly, Mrs. Taylor- thank you for letting me know.."

When Amanda got to the classroom, Kelly ran to Amanda's arms, as the class was returning from lunch! "I wanna go home, Manda- can I?!" Amanda looked at Mrs. Taylor, and the teacher nodded. Amanda went with Kelly to get her things, and they left.

Going to the car, Kelly was sobbing! "T-they don't like me, Manda- I- don't wanna go back!" Amanda got her in the car, and took her home, shaking her head! Boy, kids were cruel! But she was determined to get to the bottom of this!

When she parked in the driveway, Kelly jumped out, and ran into the house, running up to her room! Dotty met her outside."What on earth happened?!" Amanda shrugged," Some kids were saying things today- apparently, Susie was telling the others that Kelly fibs about her daddy, and other things- ooh-I just wanna shake that girl's mother-!.."

Dotty said,"Now, wait- you don't know for sure- don't blame her just yet- let's figure this thing out-!.." Amanda sighed,"Mother! I have an upset child upstairs! One of the parents is to blame, and I'm gonna stop it now!"

Amanda got back into her car, and drove off, leaving Dotty shaking her head, going back into the house. She found Kelly watching her cartoons, and said,"Kelly- did you eat your lunch?"

Kelly shook her head," No- not hungry- I wanna be alone, Grandma.." Dotty went to put Kelly's bag away. Hopefully, Amanda would find out what was gong on!

Amanda pulled into the school parking lot, and parked, seeing Lee's car. She thought he'd be by her place later. She went into the school office, and the secretary said,"Oh, your husband's already here, Mrs. King.."

Amanda went into the principal's office, and seeing Lee, sat down next to him, whispering,"Husband? Shouldn't we have talked about this?" Just then, Mrs. Taylor joined the group.

"Thank you for coming- both of you.." The principal, Mr. Daly, said,"We felt it necessary to have this meeting-we're concerned about Kelly, and why she fibs-.."

Lee clenched his teeth, saying,"Mr. Daly, My daughter doesn't fib! What do you think she says, anyway?"

Mrs. Taylor said,"Please- he just meant that if she fibs, it's to cover up something important- has anything major happened, other than her losing her grandmother? It could explain a lot.."

Amanda spoke before Lee could lash out! "Lee's right- our daughter doesn't fib- who told you this anyway?" Mrs. Taylor said, "Look, it's probably just gossip-.."

Amanda nodded,"Yeah- starting with Susie's mom, and her friends- what exactly are people hearing?" Mr. Daly said, holding up a hand! "Please, Mrs.-.." Amanda got angry now!

She yelled, standing up! "King! Amanda Jean West King! Lee Stetson and I were given custody of Kelly when her grandmother passed away- her mother was a a friend of Lee's, who requested that Lee raise her! I'm helping also, because the girl was in my neighborhood, and Lee has a one- bedroom place- which is no place for a child, so I volunteered my home to help him out! Satisfied?!"

A while later, they came out, looking slightly shell-shocked! Lee said,"Wow.. you handled them like a pro- I wanted to deck the principal myself.."

Amanda said,"Well, when Joe and I split, there were rumors about he and i cheating on each other-the boys really hurt over that time!..

Lee said gently, taking her hand,"Hey, I'm sorry to hear that.." Amanda said ,"Yeah, thanks- what are we gonna do? If she goes back tomorrow, the same stuff will surface, right?"

Lee said,"Well, what if we sent her to private school- I could make calls-?.." Amanda said,"Yeah- whenever there's a problem, ship 'em away- your answer to all things "normal." Well, I'm gonna go home.. see ya later.."

Lee watched her leave and said,"I had this figured out this morning- back to the drawing board."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

A New Journey- Chapter 18

The next morning, the boys came down the stairs with their books, and Dotty said,"Hurry up, and eat- you'll be late!" Phillip said,"What about Kelly, Grandma? Is she going to school today?"

Dotty shrugged,"I don't know- your mother's up there right now- Lee's coming over soon, too-.." Just then, Lee came in, and said,"Uh, guys, your bus just pulled up.." Jamie and Phillip both ran out with their books, yelling, "Bye, Mom, Grandma..!" They slammed the door, making Dotty jump! "Oh, I swear- they're going to break that door someday- uh- sorry- do you want any coffee?"

Lee smiled,"Thanks- I'll go see how Kelly is, first.." When he got up to Kelly's room, she was laying in bed, with her stuffed horse. She saw Lee, and jumped up into his arms!"I don't wanna go back, Daddy- they don't like me!" He looked at Amanda,who shook her head, and then he carried Kelly to the rocker, and sat down, and began to rock her slowly.

" That girl,Susie? What did she say to you, pumpkin?" Kelly whimpered,"That you were a step, and so's Manda- that's not true, right, Daddy?" Lee sighed, and said," No, sweetheart, but I need to tell you something first-.." Amanda looked at Lee, and shook her head,"No, Lee- you can't- she won't understand-.."

Lee cleared his throat, looking at Amanda, and said,"I have proof now- I have to.." Lee continued to rock Kelly, and said gently,"Kelly, your Grandma Rose wanted me to raise you, because I am your daddy, but honey, she had a little girl like you, who grew up to be your mommy- her name was Eva- which is why your middle name is Evelyn- she's up in heaven, too- but she told your grandma a long time ago, that she wanted me to raise you, in case she or your grandma couldn't- do you understand?"

Kelly nodded, saying,"What about Manda?" Lee smiled,"Well, Manda is a very special friend, who wanted to help Daddy, because he didn't have a big house, so she is helping me raise you too..but we love you, and we're gonna make sure you stay healthy and happy right here with us,ok?"

Kelly then said,"What was she like?" Amanda looked at Lee, and he sighed," Well, she was very pretty- in fact, you look a lot like her..here.." He showed her a picture of Eva, and said," We were friends, but she ..left town, so I never saw her again.."

Kelly said,"Manda? Are you ever gonna leave?" Amanda felt a lump come to her throat, and knelt down to her, giving her a big hug!"You couldn't keep me away from you, baby- no way!"

Lee patted Kelly's back gently,"So, you feel better now, honey?" Kelly hugged Lee then, saying,'Yes..do I still have to go to school?" Lee smiled,"Yes..but not that school.." Amanda said,"Lee.. what-?.."

Lee said,"C'mon- let's get you dressed,ok?" Amanda said,"Lee- really- what's going on?" Lee said,"Go down, and have some coffee- we will be right there.."

Amanda went down, and Dotty said,"Well?" Amanda said,"Well, Lee has something up his sleeve- I don't know what, but I have to trust him, don't I?'

Dotty said,"Honey- for someone who's never been good with children, Lee's been absolutely wonderful, don't you agree?" Amanda nodded,"Yes.."

When Lee came down with Kelly a little while later, she ran to Amanda and Dotty, saying,"I even brushed teeth!"

Showing them, they laughed, and then Amanda said,"Ok, what do you want for breakfast, honey?' Kelly said,"Coffee, like Daddy!" Lee decided to play along, winking at Amanda,"Ok, cream, or sugar?"

Kelly said," It's pretty the way you have it.." Amanda saw Lee begin to pour half a cup of the coffee, adding the cream, and she said,"Uh- Lee.." He put the cup down in front of Kelly at the table, stirring it, and saying,"Now, sweetie, you have to blow on it, like the hot chocolate that Manda makes for you, ok?"

Kelly said,"Ok.." She did, and took a small sip. The look on her face as she swallowed was priceless for all three adults to see! She wouldn't be touching the stuff again, until much later in her life!

Lee smiled, saying,"I take it, that you'd rather give it to me, huh?" Kelly said,"Please- it's awful!" Lee kissed her temple,"Ok- if I have to.." Amanda took the cup, adding more of each item, and handing him back the cup, whispered,"That was so low, and sneaky.."

Dotty smiled, saying,"There was another girl I knew, who wanted to try the drink her daddy had, but it wasn't exactly coffee.." Amanda sighed,"Mother, what are you talking about?" Lee intently looked at Dotty. Now, he'd hear something he didn't know about Amanda! "Do tell, Dotty.."

Dotty giggled,"Well, we had a dinner party one year, and Amanda had her friend Debbie Ann McCabie sleep over-well, she and Debbie helped by passing out crackers , and cheeses, and Amanda's father- he had a particular drink he liked- beer-but at this party, it was..scotch.."

Amanda shook her head, wanting to dive into the floor!"Oh, gosh, Mother..don't..!" Dotty continued,"Hush up, dear-now, she didn't know this, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see her talking to Debbie, as they collected the empty glasses, and at one point, her father went into the living room with another neighbor, so he had no idea what was occurring.."

Amanda said, covering her ears,"I'm not listening!" Dotty smirked, and said to Lee," She and Debbie were talking, and then pouring the scotch into a glass..and trying it!" Lee laughed out loud! "O-ok, how sick was she? Th-the whole glass..or-?"

Dotty nodded,"The whole, naturally-well, after they poured, Amanda saw her father come back in- now, Debbie only took a sip, but when Amanda saw her father, she didn't know what to do-she didn't want to throw it out, so.." Lee smiled,"Aww- how sick?"

Dotty shook her head at the memory.."Dog sick-her poor father thought she had stomach flu- of course, once she recovered, I made her tell him- he locked up the liquor cabinet after that, and grounded her for a solid week.."

They both looked at Amanda, and she said,"Oh, like you've never tried anything silly like that! Anyway, can we get back to Kelly, please?.."

Lee said,"Right..anyway, about the school.."

It was ten years later, when Kelly was in a cafeteria with other students, and her friend, Becky Wyatt came to her table, saying,"I got the info you want- let's go.."

The two girls headed out of the school with their books, and went to the crosstown bus, taking them out of Virginia. They got to the nearest stop in town, where the state penitentiary was.

Kelly said,"Becky, are you sure about your info? I know what my dad told me when I was younger, but she-she wouldn't be still alive, would she?"

Becky shook her head,"No- the research I did in the library had these archives from the time it happened on the school computer- I told the advisor it was a family thing that I was researching-he logged me in."

Kelly shrugged,"Let's go- someone has to tell me the truth about my real mother.." When they got in, the guard said,"Do you have family here? You're not 18 yet- I can't allow you in.."

Kelly said,"I just want some information on a former prisoner- her name was Eva Spinelli- she was my mother, and died when I was 2- there's no where else I can go- can you help me, please?"

The guard said,"Wait here, please.." So, Becky and Kelly waited outside on the bench, and the longer they waited, the more nervous they became! Becky whispered,"Sorry, Kell- I thought you could just get answers, and we could leave- I mean, what's the big deal with them, anyway, right?"

Moments later, the guard came to them, and said,"Come this way, please.." Bringing them to spacious looking waiting area with a sofa, the guard said,"Have a seat, girls- want anything to drink?"

Kelly and Becky shook their heads, and Kelly said, looking at her watch, said,"We gotta go home now- we're sorry we bothered you-.." The guard stopped them as they got to the door,"Wait.. we're checking out that name you mentioned right now- we should have the information soon- have a seat,please.."

The girls were scared now, but had no choice, but to wait. The guard left, locking them in! Kelly jumped up, and yelled, banging on the door,"Hey- let us out! You can't keep us here!" Becky pulled her back, saying,"It's ok- it's a prison- they have to keep everyone safe- let's just sit here.."

Kelly felt tears come to her eyes, and said,"I'm so dumb- why didn't I just leave it alone?!" Just then, the door opened, and the guard came in..with Lee! Kelly ran to his arms! "I-I'm sorry, Daddy- I -I just-.."

Lee was calm as he held her for a moment, and then pulling back, he tipped her chin up to look at her, and said,"I'm not going to tell you how upset I am at you right now, but you and I are going to have a long talk when we get home-do you understand me, young lady?"

Kelly gulped, and nodded, and Lee said to Becky,"I told your parents that you're with me- I'm taking you home..let's go.."

In the car, Kelly kept trying to explain why she felt she had to do what she did, but Lee said,"Kelly Evelyn, enough! I told you that we would discuss this later! Becky, I do need to know how you talked Kelly into this- didn't you realize how dangerous this place was? Supposing something had happened, and her mom and I couldn't get here in time?!"

Kelly said,"Daddy, she just told me stuff, but it was my fault- really- I had to find out more-.." Lee yelled,"Why?! Your mom and I love you, and have never tried to lie to you about anything!"

Kelly muttered,"Except about Eva-.." Lee was going to respond, but knew Becky was still in the car, and he could see through his rearview mirror that she was now crying! "Oh, hell.." he thought. He reached into his pocket for his handkerchief, and passed it back to her."Here, honey.. I'm-I'm sorry.. I was just very worried about both of you taking a stupid chance like going up there on your own.. you ok?"

Becky nodded, taking it, and wiping her eyes,"Yeah, I'm sorry too- I won't do this ever again!" Lee sighed,"Yeah, well, seeing as how you both left during lunch period, the school called me, and your parents.." Kelly said,"Daddy..does..Mom know?"

Lee shook his head,"Your mom was going to come back from Vermont today, but Uncle Herman got worse- he's in the hospital right now..so-no, I haven't told her yet.."

Finally, they arrived at Becky's house, and her father was at the curb. Becky got out, and said,"Thank you, Mr. Stetson- I'm sorry- you too, Kelly.." Kelly nodded, and Lee said,"Kelly-don't you also have an apology to make?"

Kelly said,"Sorry, Mr. Wyatt-we won't do it again.." Mr. Wyatt looked at Kelly and Becky, and said,"Kids, right, Lee?" Lee sighed,"Jim, they're a barrel of laughs at this age- see ya.."

When Lee pulled into the driveway, he parked, and said,"Ok-go up and change clothes, and meet me in the den-move it!"

Kelly nodded silently, and ran into the house. Just then, Phillip and Jamie came out. They were in college now, but still lived at home to save on expenses. Phillip said to Lee,"What's with the kid?" Lee sighed,"I don't wanna get into it-did your mom call?" Jamie said,"Yeah- she's coming back tomorrow morning, but Grandma's staying for a while- Uncle Herman's a little better, but he's still in ICU- they're talking about a nursing home for him.."

Lee nodded, and shut the car door,saying,"You guys staying for dinner? One more night of being solo.." Phillip said,"Pizza?" Lee said,"What else would I get?" Jamie said,"Oh, Lee- Francine Desmond called too- sounded important, ok?"

Lee said,"Ok, thanks.." He went into the house, and saw Kelly getting a glass of water in the kitchen. He said,"I have to make a phone call to work- please wait for me in the den- I'll be in shortly.."

Kelly nodded, and said,"Daddy?" Lee said,"What?" Kelly sighed,"I called Mom and told her what happened today- she wants you to call her, and she said-.."

Lee said,"I know- the guys told me she's coming back tomorrow- which she wouldn't be doing if you hadn't done such a stupid thing- don't you think she had enough to deal with? Her uncle being laid up, and all?" Sighing irritatedly, Lee said,"J-just go to the den-now!"

Kelly left the room in tears, and Lee said, yelling after her,"Hey- I'll give you something to cry about-turn off the leaky faucet already!"

Getting on the phone, he dialed Francine's extension at the Agency. Billy Melrose had retired a few years before, and Francine was promoted to his position.

Lee and Amanda had gotten married when Kelly was 10, and were given the "Q" Bureau at work, and moved upstairs.

Francine picked up."Hey, Lee- heard you had fun today- how's she doing?" Lee groaned, going to the fridge, and pulling out a beer, and chuckled, saying,"How much time you got?"

Francine whistled,"Whoa- that bad, huh? Well, at least now she knows-.." But Lee shook his head,"No- she doesn't know- and I have to call my wife after this, because Kelly decided to be honest- knowing full well her mom isn't home to "kill" her.."

Francine giggled,"O-oh, you poor man-well, to be fair, she thought she needed to know, and that she wasn't getting answers to her questions.."

Lee roared,"Whose side are you on, anyway?! Would you have told her when she was 5, about her natural mother, given the woman's history?" Francine sighed,"No, I-I guess not.. sorry, Lee.."

Lee said,"Damn right, no! She wouldn't have understood at that age- I just want someone here to understand it from my prospective, ok?"

Francine said,"Ok- do you need any help? I could come over-?.." Lee sighed,"No- thanks- sorry I jumped down your throat.." Francine said,"It's ok- well, I gotta do some more paperwork before I leave for the day- god, no wonder Billy didn't let me in on this part of the job- it's worse then being shot at!"

Lee laughed while sipping his beer,saying,"Why do you think I didn't want the job? I'll talk to you later.." Francine said,"Good luck.."

They hung up, and Lee dialed Herman's home. Amanda picked up."Lee?" Lee smiled,"In the flesh, beautiful- how are you?" She smiled on the other end."Missing you- and also wondering what Kelly was thinking of today- how did she even think of this? She told me Becky had "helped" her- I've been so worried since she told me- is she ok?"

Lee laughed sarcastically,"Really? You're worried about her? Why aren't you worried more about your husband, who not only had to deal with your sons at her age, but now has a live wire teenage daughter to worry about?! I bet you weren't this much trouble, right?"

Amanda sighed,"Well, you heard the liquor story, and hiding Debbie in our attic- yeah, that about covers it.." Lee smiled into the phone,"Oh, I think I'll check with Dotty on this- there's got to be more to my wife then she's telling me, right? How about college?I could call that Mrs.-what's-her-name?.."

Amanda said,"Don't you even think about it, buster! I'll see you in the morning.. I love you.." Lee smiled,"I love you too- bye.." They hung up, and Lee headed for the den, not having the slightest clue what to tell his daughter about Eva..

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

A New Journey- Chapter Nineteen

Lee and Amanda had talked with the teacher and principal at Kelly's school, and were surprised that the two thought Kelly's behavior had something to do with Lee and Amanda!

When they left the school, Lee suggested private school for Kelly-he thought Amanda would go along with it, but she thought he was throwing money at the solution, got mad, and went home.

He decided to think on it more, and went home himself. He wound up falling asleep, and had the worst nightmare! Kelly had been a teenager, and was seeking answers about Eva, and went to the state penitentiary for answers!

Waking up in a cold sweat, he looked at the time- it was 10 PM! He called Amanda, and she picked up."Hello?" Lee said,"Thank God you're home- how's Kelly- she ok?"

Amanda nodded,"She's fine, and she's asleep- Lee, what's wrong? Is there trouble? Should I-?.." Lee shook his head,"No, no, nothing like that- I want- I wanna see you- can you come over?"

Amanda looked at the time. Shaking her head,"Well, I'm not dressed-" Lee said,"Please? It's important.." Amanda sighed. Something was definitely bothering him. She said quietly,"Ok- let me change, and I'll be over soon.." Lee said, breathing a sigh of relief,"Thanks.."

They hung up, and Lee went to fix coffee. Realizing he didn't have dinner yet, he pulled his Chinese take out from the fridge, and heated it in the microwave. When it was ready, he brought it in the living room, and sat on the couch, and turned on the TV, only to find nothing on. He then put in a videotape of a John Wayne movie, but a third of the way in, the doorbell rang.

Lee went to get it. Letting Amanda in, he said,"Did you tell your mom you'd be here?" Amanda yawned,"Yeah- so if Kelly needs me, she can call here,ok?" Lee nodded,"Sure- you want any Chinese? I forgot to eat earlier, so.."

Amanda said,"Oh, Lee- you are upset- what's going on?" Lee brought her to the couch, and they sat down, and he took her hands, and said,"You're pretty great with her, but I think we should stop this- it's gone on long enough.."

Amanda was bewildered, and shook her head,"Lee, what are you saying?! I love Kelly- I thought you did too-.." She was suddenly distracted by the movie he had on. "Uh, you watching this?"

Lee saw the TV picture, and grimaced, taking the tape out, and turning off the TV, and going back to her, saying,"Of course, I love her- what I wanna say here is-.." His phone rang, and he swore! Amanda said,"Just get it- I'm not going anywhere-relax, ok?"

Lee sighed, and answered,"Stetson.. oh, hi, Billy.. yeah, thanks for calling me back- your girls- they like the school they're at now? Yeah, that's great, but I was thinking about it for Kelly- they have a section there for younger kids, right? That way, she wouldn't have to start again at every level somewhere else? Well, this is why I'm asking.."

Amanda listened as Lee explained the meeting they had with the Arlington school teacher, and principal, and wondered what was really on Lee's mind- he didn't really worry about superficial things like this-no, this was her thing to fret about- he'd usually tell her to relax, that it wasn't a big deal.

She marveled at how well he adjusted to being a new father- they got along great, so why did he suddenly not want her in the picture? She made it clear it wouldn't be a hardship for her to have Kelly at her place- did he suddenly want to get a two- bedroom place?

Her family adjusted to Kelly being there, and the boys loved their new room- much bigger than before, and there was less squabbling with them-they still fought, but it was typical kid's stuff now- and they each made an effort to hang out with Kelly when their time was free, though they both drew the line at playing house or having tea parties with her-that was Amanda's or Dotty's fun with her, when they weren't busy.

Lee hung up finally, saying,"Ok, Monday- we have an appointment to see the director at Montessori Academy- we'll take Kelly with us- she'll meet the teachers, and oh- they have a play area-so, we can have our meeting, and fill out paperwork, and pick her up on our way out- at least that part is taken care of-.."

Amanda held up a hand! "W-wait- what? The school where Billy's kids go?" Lee nodded, smiling,"Yeah- great idea, right?" Amanda said slowly,"So.. how many agents have kids there?" Lee said,"A-man-da! It's fine- look, she'll be at least protected there, huh? Anyway, getting back to what I wanted to say earlier, I-.."

Amanda said shaking her head,"You know I can't afford that tuition-what's really going on, Lee? Are you not happy with this arrangement? I redid the house, with help from a neighbor who's in the constuction business-.."

Lee was bewildered! What was going on?! "Amanda- what are you talking about? I found a new school for Kelly-problem solved!"

Amanda said,"It's only getting bigger if you don't want her with me any more! First, you find a school, then you move into a bigger apartment, then-.." Lee put a finger on her lips."Shh- whoa- take a breath.. slowly, tell me why you think I don't want you with Kelly any more?"

Amanda sighed,"Well, you're an agent- you've tried normal, but you don't like it, but now you want to have Kelly in your world- I-I don't really belong- I never did- just ask Francine- you even said you thought we should stop this whole thing-.."

Lee began to chuckle, and held her, getting her more confused! Amanda said,"Lee-I'm sorry- you're scaring me right now- I think I'd better go.." She pulled away and headed for the door, and Lee said,"I think we should get married.."

Amanda was thunderstruck! She turned toward him, and said, "What?!"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

A New Journey- Chapter Twenty

Amanda was at Lee's apartment,trying to figure out what was bothering him, as the things he was saying to to were still unclear.

Getting up from the couch, she went to the door, as Lee said,"I think we should get married.." Amanda suddenly felt faint, and was about to hit the floor, when Lee scooped her up, and brought her back over to the couch!

Laying her down, he joked,"I've never had a woman literally fall like this for me..what's going on, partner?" He felt her forehead, and shook his head,"Oh, no- not you now!"

Carrying her into his bedroom, he laid her on the bed, and took off her shoes, and got her comfortable, and Amanda moaned,"L-Lee, what's- g-goin' on? I- I don't feel so good.."

Lee kissed her temple, saying,"Well, pretty lady, you have the flu now..here, let me get the thermometer.." He came back and put it under her tongue, and after a couple of minutes, looked at it, and nodded, "Yep- 100.1-you aren't going anywhere now.."

He got on the phone, and called Dotty, explaining what happened, and Dotty said,"Oh, dear- well, all right- keep her warm, force fluids-.." Lee said,"Dotty- I've gotten pretty good at this nursing stuff now- I'll be ok.."

Dotty said,"How did she keep going like this?" Lee sighed,"Well, I guess she feels like she always has to be there for everyone, and she worries about herself last- don't worry- I'll take good care of her.."

Dotty said,"I've no doubt you will-call me tomorrow, will you? And don't worry about Kelly- she'll be fine.." Lee smiled into the phone."I know- goodnight, Dotty.."

Hanging up, he saw Amanda try to get up! He put a hand on her shoulder,"Hey- where are you going?" Amanda looked green at this point! "I, uh- have to-.." Lee got her to the bathroom in time as she got to the toilet to barf!

He got her a washcloth, and sat with her until she was able to go back to bed. When he got her back in bed, he gave her aspirins, and said,"Want some juice?"

Amanda smiled weakly,"You have stuff in your fridge?" Lee said, chuckling," After being in your house, I've learned a few things-now, do you want anything?"

Amanda said slowly, "No thank you- I'll just sleep.." Before Lee had a chance to respond, Amanda had nodded off. Lee chuckled, and teased, looking down at her, saying,"You planned this, didn't you?"

Kissing her forehead, he said,"I'm gonna be on the couch- night.." He went in the living room, and cleaned up his Chinese, and then got a pillow, and sheet, and a blanket, and stretched out on the couch, going to sleep.

The next morning, Lee woke to the sound of heaving, then flushing of the toilet. He came into the bathroom, and saw Amanda, sitting near the toilet, against the wall. He knelt down to her, saying,"You ok?" Amanda nodded slowly,"I guess- one minute, I think I can get up, and then the next-.."

Lee said,"Ok.. let me know when you think you're ok to go back to bed-.." Amanda said,"Eh, well- the bed- at one point- I couldn't make it here on time..sorry.."

Lee saw the sheets, and shook his head, but said,"It's ok- I'll change 'em now..stay here.." Amanda said weakly,"Like I have a choice.."

But Lee changed the sheets in a matter of minutes, and Amanda stood up finally to fix her face, and wash out the cloth, and threw that in Lee's hamper as well.

Getting Amanda back in bed, he put the wastebasket near her, with a new bag in it, and said," You think you might be ok with tea at all?"

Amanda sighed,"Maybe- but no food yet.." Lee said,"Let me check your temp- hopefully, it's gone down some.." Lee checked it, saying,"Wow- down one degree- well, at least it is going down- I'll get your tea, and juice too- just rest, ok?"

Amanda said,"I feel awful-.." Lee nodded,"I know- the flu is the worst.." Amanda said, shaking her head,"No- I mean, you've had to take care of my family, Kelly, and now me- I think I've abused your generosity quite a bit lately.."

Lee sat down in front of her on the bed, and taking her hand, said,"First of all, I'm not great with emotional stuff, so bear with me-just because I haven't said the words, doesn't mean I don't feel them. I have to correct you on one point-it's not 'yours" or "mine"- this is now our family-Kelly is our daughter-by extension-legal or not-Dotty, Phillip, and Jamie, are also our family."

Continuing, he said,"I know I've been alone a long time, but I'm beginning to see what the term"family" really means- it's not always blood- take the Agency, for example- Billy and Francine are the best- Francine can be annoying at times, but she's really there in a pinch- Billy? Same thing- I'd do anything for him, and he'd do anything for me..see what I'm getting at?"

Amanda gulped, and wiped away tears."Y-yeah, I think I do- um, did you mean what you said yesterday? Us getting married? How would that work exactly?"

Lee said slowly,"Well, first, we try dating- see how compatible we are-oh, wait.. if you think about it, we've been"dating" for a while now-our cases where we play marrieds or boyfriend/girlfriend have gone well..so I think, once you're back on your feet, we sound your mom out about it-what do you think?"

Amanda smiled,saying,"Well, in all fairness, we haven't been on an actual real "date", yet- I mean, work dates don't count, do they?"

Lee said,"No, you're right- how about that opera that your mom gave us tickets to-we could still do that, huh?"

Amanda nodded,"Yeah, for a first date, that could work..but really-I'm not a one-date-then marriage kind of girl, you know?"

Lee sighed."So, you want the whole she-bang, huh? Flowers, candy, date nights-you pick-we go?"

Amanda shrugged,"Well, we could both pick movies-Kennedy Center things that we both wanna see-can you handle this?"

Lee nodded,"Ok- you're on..once you're better, that is- let me call Dotty, and let her know how you're doing.." Amanda hugged him, saying,"Thank you for everything.." Lee said,"We aim to please, m'aam- get some rest.."

He left the room, and Amanda suddenly felt like the luckiest girl in the entire world..

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

A New Journey- Chapter 21

After her week with the flu spent at Lee's, Amanda came home, where her mother gave her the once-over, saying,"Dear, you really have to care for yourself more- and if you need help, ask,ok?"

Amanda nodded, hugging her mother,"I know- but I'm ok, thanks to Lee-.." Dotty smiled,"Speaking of which..how is Mr. Wonderful?" Amanda shyly said,"he's fine- he's heading into work as we speak- how's Kelly?"

Dotty said,"She's fine- she and the boys are at their schools- they're gonna be glad to see you-are you going to work?"

Amanda said,"Yeah-gotta clean up first.." She headed upstairs, taking a shower, getting ready for her day. When she got downstairs,her mother was on the phone, and the news was on.

Taking a second glance at the TV, she saw Kelly's school on the news- something about a bomb scare, and people were evacuating!

Dotty saw Amanda, and said,"Lee's on the phone dear.." Amanda grabbed it, and said,"Lee! What happened?! Is Kelly-?.."

Lee said,"They have the bomb squad there-I'm headed to the school now- she's ok, Amanda-I know she is- don't worry.."

She said, nodding, "Ok- I'm going to the Ag-..office right now!" Hanging up, she said,"I'm going now, Mother- if anyone calls, Lee's on his way, ok?"

Dotty nodded as Amanda left, and after Amanda had left the driveway, she said,"Wait a minute- why would Amanda just go to work when her child is in danger?" Going to turn off the TV, she got her purse, and called the cab company to take her to the school!

Amanda got to the Agency, and checked with Francine."Ok, what's happening there, Francine? Shouldn't we go there ourselves?" Francine nodded,"Yeah- Billy wanted me to wait for you- let's go.."

When they got there, it was crowds of people, the media- it was mass confusion! Francine and Amanda got to Billy, and Amanda worriedly, said,"Is Kelly out? Where's Lee? He didn't try to go in there, did he?"

Billy was trying to calm Amanda, when Francine tapped Amanda's shoulder,"What in the hell is your mother doing here?!"

The three agents looked, and it was definitely Dotty West, trying to get under the roped off area! Billy shook his head,saying, "I thought she was at home, Amanda!"

Amanda sighed,"I told her I was going to work- I didn't think she'd show up here.." Going to her mother, she said,"Mother- what are you doing here?!"

Dotty said,"They must have had you come when you got to work- Lee probably didn't want you to come, and get yourself in danger as well.."

Amanda said,"Have you seen Kelly come out with anyone?" Dotty said,"No- I've seen a lot of children and adults come out, but not her- Amanda, what is going on? Who would do this?!"

Just then, the TV cameras were pointed at the entrance to the school, and the head of the bomb squad spoke,"We've determined that after searching the entire building, that the bomb threat was a hoax.. I've spoken to the school officials, who are cancelling classes today-we're very grateful for their assistance in getting everyone out.."

Dotty said,"Where's our child?" Then Amanda saw Lee, and went under the rope, confusing Dotty. She yelled,"Amanda! Shouldn't you wait until they clear the area?!" Amanda ignored her mother, and got to Lee, saying,"Where's Kelly?! Why isn't she with you by now?!"

Lee said,"The guys are still searching- they don't want us in, in case there is a bomb after all-.." Amanda shook her head, and said,"The hell with that!" She ran in, and Lee followed! Amanda searched corridors, and classrooms, and Lee grabbed her, saying,"Amanda- stop! I don't want either one of you hurt-.." Amanda grabbed his hand, saying,"Shh! I hear something!"

They listened, and there was sniffling coming from a nearby closet in a classroom! Amanda headed for the classroom, and she saw the closet door ajar! She went slowly toward it, and knelt down, speaking softly,"Kelly? Honey, Daddy and I are here and you're safe now- you can come out.."

But Kelly didn't emerge. Amanda opened the door carefully, and found Kelly staring into space! She said,"Kelly?" No response. Amanda gulped, and said,"Lee- please come here- I think she is in shock."

Lee went to her, and knelt down in front of her."Kelly- it's all right- I'm here- we're gonna take you home, sweetie- c'mon.." But it was as if she didn't hear or see anything! He picked her up. whispering comfort to her, while carrying her out- she clung to him, not letting him go for a second!

When they got outside, the crowd had been removed, and Billy came toward Lee, saying,"Thank God she's ok.." Lee shrugged,"Define ok? I think she needs help.."

They took her to Parker General to the pediatric ward, where the doctor examined her, and said to Lee and Amanda and Dotty, who'd gone with them, that she seemed, for the moment to be catatonic!

Lee swallowed hard,"But she's gonna be ok, right?" The doctor said,"There's no easy answer to that- in the meantime, we'll monitor her here- we can't release her in this state.."

Amanda sat down, and Dotty said,"What could've caused this?!" Then the doctor spoke, thinking Dotty knew of her daughter's career," It's unfortunate that Kelly had to witness the dangerous part of the business- excuse me- I need to see another patient.."

Dotty said,"What is he talking about? You're filmmakers- what danger could cause Kelly to snap?!"

Amanda looked at Lee and sighed. He shrugged. Things just got a whole lot more complicated!

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

A New Journey- Chapter 22

Dotty looked at Lee and Amanda in the hospital pediatric waiting area. They'd brought Kelly in when she appeared traumatized due to the bomb scare at her school!

Dotty said,"All right, you two- I want an answer, and I want it now! That doctor said something about a danger that Kelly was witness to?! You don't have bomb scares with filmmaking- what did he mean by that?!"

Just then, Billy and Francine came in, followed by official looking men. They walked past Lee and Amanda, heading for Kelly's room.

Amanda touched Lee's arm,"They can't possibly think there's a threat here?" Lee squeezed her hand, saying,"Let me go talk to them.."

Lee went toward them, and they kept their voices low, but Dotty said,"Amanda, what is going on?! Are they police? Is Kelly in danger?" Amanda tried to calm her mother, but it just angered Dotty!

Getting up, she yelled,"I just want to know the truth, and by God, someone is going to tell me right now!"

Suddenly, there was silence! Lee looked at Billy and Francine and Amanda, and sighed deeply. This wasn't going to be easy on any of them.

Lee looked at Billy, and said,"Well?" Billy shrugged,"Well what? My kids go to the school too-.." Lee groaned,"C'mon, Billy- you know what I'm asking here, huh?"

Billy nodded slowly,"Yeah, yeah, ok-go ahead- I'll make arrangements for the schools, and the house- c'mon, Francine.."

Without blinking, Amanda said,"Sir, will we have to be relocated?" Billy said,"I don't know yet- you just worry about Kelly, all right?"

He and Francine left, and Dotty sighed, sitting down,"I don't believe this.. all I want to know is why our little girl is suddenly frightened to death, and won't speak- wait a minute- relocated? You mean, someone's out to hurt her, or she saw someone being hurt, or-?!.."

Amanda had enough! She snapped at her mother! "Will you shut up?! Lee and I will discuss this with you later, but right now, our focus has to be on Kelly, all right?!"

Calming down, she said,"Now, would you like me to drive you home- Lee and I will be here for quite a while, but I know the boys will be home soon enough, and-?.."

Dotty was floored! Amanda had never spoken to her this way in her whole life! She shook her head, and got up, taking her purse, and said crisply,"No thank you, Amanda- wouldn't want to be in your way..please tell Kelly that I'm thinking about her.."

She left, giving Lee a cold hard stare, as she walked away! Lee gulped! "Uh, Amanda, maybe you should go after her-.."

Amanda said blankly,"No- if I'm talking to her about my..our job, then you're going to be with me.." Just then, the nurse came out of Kelly's room, and Lee said,"Can we see her?"

The nurse nodded, and he and Amanda went in, and were taken aback by Kelly's expression-her face was void of any happiness, and the eyes that lit up when she saw either of them was replaced by fear!

Lee carefully sat down in front of her on the bed, and swallowed hard. It absolutely killed him to see his child afraid this way! He spoke softly,"Kelly? Manda and I are both here, and we're not gonna let anybody hurt you, ok?"

Then, for the first time in hours, Kelly spoke, saying," Bad man told me to be quiet, or he 'd hurt me-.." Lee gently pulled her to his lap,"W-who, sweetheart? Can you tell Daddy who?"

Kelly began crying, and Lee rocked her. He said,"Shh.. baby, I'm right here- just tell me who wants to hurt you, huh?"

Kelly cried,"Man with pow- pow.." Amanda was confused for a minute, and then said,"A man..with a gun, Lee.." Amanda sat in the chair near them, and took Kelly's hand," Sweetie, do you remember what he looked like?"

Kelly nodded tearfully, and Amanda said,"Lee, maybe if we took her back to the office with us-.." Lee nodded,"Yeah- let's talk to the doctor, and see about getting her out of here.."

After a few tests, and a prescription for Kelly, they released her, and Lee and Amanda brought her to the Agency to look at some pictures, but she didn't recognize anyone yet.

Billy said,"Well, it'll take time-meanwhile, I have security set up at the house, and at school- when she's ready.." Amanda said,"Thank you, sir, but now, Lee and I have a different problem.."

While Lee drove, Amanda called her house to tell Dotty that Kelly was with them, but that she was still upset.

Dotty said,"Darling, about earlier..-" Amanda shook her head,"I know, Mother- I'm so sorry for yelling- I feel terrible-.." Dotty said,"Well, at least she's coming home.."

Amanda nodded, and then said,"Listen, Lee and I want to talk to you and the boys, all right? Tell them not to go anywhere- we'll be there soon.." Hanging up, she looked at Lee, and said,"Gee, after all the times I've wanted to tell her the truth-now, I'm not sure.."

Lee patted her hand, saying,"Well, I'll be with you- it'll be hard, but we'll manage.." As they drove into Arlington, Lee wondered who he was trying to convince more with that statement-Amanda or himself..

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

A New Journey-Chapter 23

When Lee and Amanda came into the house, Dotty yelled upstairs to the boys,"C'mon down- they're here!" Phillip and Jamie got to the family room, and went to hug Kelly, but she she shrank, going against Lee!

Picking her up, he sat her down on the couch, saying,"Uh, she's still kind of afraid-don't read anything into it-um, why don't we all sit down, though, huh?"

They all sat, but Amanda said,"Lee, I really don't know about Kelly being here for this discussion, do you?" Lee shrugged, and then said quietly,"Guess you're right- she's had enough to deal with.."

Amanda took her hand, and led her upstairs. When they got to Kelly's room, she curled up in bed,saying,"Manda, will the bad man take me away?" Amanda gave her a favorite stuffed toy, and shook her head,"No, sweetie- Daddy and I are gonna make sure that doesn't happen..listen, why don't you try to take a nap, and I'll check on you in a little bit,huh?"

Putting a light cover on her, she gave her a kiss, and left the door open a bit, and went back downstairs. She sat down on the couch, and Lee said,"How is she?" Amanda sighed,"Still scared, but that's normal, I guess..well, why don't we start.."

Lee cleared his throat,"Yeah, well, Dotty, boys, we are talking to you now because of the bomb scare today-we want to assure you that we'll do everything we can here to make it safe-.."

Dotty said,"Ok, what do filmmakers have to do with security- I mean, you must admit, it's a bit confusing, hmm?"

Amanda said, "Well, we're not filmmakers, per se, but we do show documentaries on the PBS stations from time to time-it's a cover, really.."

Phillip said,"So..IFF isn't a real place?" Lee said,"It is, but it's actually a place called the Agency- for intelligence operatives.." Jamie said,"Oh, like James Bond kind of stuff-cool!"

Amanda shook her head,"No, it's not cool- sometimes it gets a little dangerous.. anyway, I met Lee at the train station about 3 years ago-he asked me to deliver a package for him to a man in a red hat, and it went on from there.."

Dotty said,"Were you ever in serious danger?" Amanda said,"Yes, but Lee was always able to get me out of it somehow- and vice versa.."

Dotty said,"So, all the mysterious phone calls, the in and out of the house at all hours, day or night, that was you, mister?" She gave Lee a sidelong glance, and he nodded slowly, and then she added,"By the way, is that why I can't keep my garden pretty- my flowers are constantly squished?"

Lee threw up his hands, chuckling,"Guilty as charged-anyway, I'll fix your flowerbed- we just couldn't tell you because you'd be targets otherwise..I am sorry for the secrecy,but now that you do know, we're taking measures to assure your safety, ok?"

Amanda sighed,"Yes, we will install security alarms in the house, and you will be in special training classes- Mother, I'll go over what you need to know, and boys, Lee will help you with your training.."

Lee then said in a serious tone,"I want it understood by everyone, that you will not tell friends or other people you deal with daily about this-otherwise, you're putting everyone's life at risk, ok?"

Dotty said quietly,"I understand, but what about the other family members- Uncle Herman, Aunt Lillian, Aunt Minnie-.." Lee shook his head,"Please.. let's deal with that later-we will have security measures for the family.."

Phillip said,"What about Dad?" Amanda said,"Of course- I'll talk to him, but fellas-Lee's serious,ok? No going to friends, telling them about this- it's for your own protection- you promise?"

Both boys nodded, and Amanda said,"Ok, why don't you go up and start on your homework, please?" They started to leave, when Amanda said,"Wait- I need a hug, ok?"

They hugged her tightly, and she kissed them both, and they went up. Amanda then went to the kitchen to get some wine. Dotty said,"Amanda? It's not even five o'clock, dear.."

Amanda got two glasses, giving one to Lee, as she got the wine bottle out, saying,"Mother- give it a rest, please-do you want some?" Dotty sighed,"I'll go check on Kelly.."

Amanda watched her go up, and shook her head."Sorry- but sometimes-.." Lee said,"Hey- relax- the hard part is over, huh?" Amanda said,"Hah! For you maybe- I still have to talk to my ex-who isn't going to be so understanding.."

Lee teased,"You need some "muscle" with you?" Amanda cupped his cheek, and said softly,"No thanks- but I do want to thank you for being here for this family talk.."

Lee took her palm, and kissed it gently."Any time-you know that, right?" Amanda nodded,"Sure do-um, you wanna stay for dinner? It's spaghetti.."

Lee smiled,"Ok- let me go talk to Billy-from my car, though- I don't want your family to know too much yet.."

As he went out the front door, Amanda dialed Joe King's number. He answered, and she said,"Hi- it's me- when can you come to D.C.? No- the boys are fine, but I need to talk to you about something- concerning my job- ok, let me look.."

She went to the calendar near the fridge, saying,"Two weeks? No, that's fine- ok, see you then-what? Dooley's? Yeah- why not? All right.. bye, Joe.." She hung up as Dotty came down with Kelly.

Amanda hugged her, saying, "Did you have a nice nap, honey?" Kelly looked around, and said,"Where did Daddy go?" Amanda said,"He's outside, sweetie, but he'll be right back-.."

Kelly ran out the front door, and Dotty said,"Where is Lee?" Amanda said,"It's about work, Mother- he's on his car phone.."

Just then, Lee came in with Kelly holding his hand, saying lightly, "Nice to be missed.." Amanda noted the concern in his voice, and said,"Kelly, I need to talk to Daddy for a minute- would you like to watch TV for a little bit?"

Kelly shook her head,"I don't want Daddy to go!" Lee knelt down to her and said softly,"Kell, Manda and I are gonna be right out there, ok? Besides, I'm gonna have dinner here, so no worries- give me a hug.."

She hugged tightly, and he sat her on the couch, and turned on the TV to a kid's show, and he and Amanda headed out to the patio. He said,"Ok, so she's afraid to not have me here- what do we do?"

Amanda sighed,"Boy, I don't know.." Just then, Dotty came out, and said,"Kelly says she doesn't want to go to school any more- what now?"

Lee and Amanda shook their heads. This was not an easy one..

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

A New Journey- Chapter 24

Lee and Amanda were discussing what to do about Kelly and her recent fears of late, when Dotty came out to the patio and said that Kelly was no longer interested in school-that she was too afraid.

Lee shook his head,"Oh, she's going, all right- I just have to talk to her, that's all!" Amanda said,"Lee, she's 5, ok? We can have her miss a couple of days, anyway-maybe take her to talk to-.." Lee knew where Amanda was going with this!

Lee shook his head vehemently! "No, no, no-Amanda! We are not taking her to a shrink- I forbid it!" Amanda said, yelling now,"Well, what then?! Do we become her teachers, and help her 'til she graduates?!"

She began pacing, still on a tangent! "Oh, I know! We'll do that, then you teach her to drive, and I help her get a place of her own, and we move in with her, because naturally, she can't be left alone, and then- well, you and Mother and I won't be here forever, so the boys can stay with her for the rest of their lives- how about that, Lee- sounds like a plan, right?!"

Lee saw her standing there, with her hands on her hips, clenched in fists, and he said,"Ok- we obviously need to talk about this more-.." Kelly came out suddenly, crying, saying,"Stop yelling! Stop, stop, stop!" She then crawled under the picnic table, and sat with her head between her knees, and sobbed!

Dotty said calmly,"All right- we're not accomplishing much here- you two go in and start dinner- I will talk to her-send the boys out here, please-now-move it!"

Lee and Amanda went in, and the boys came out, and sat with Dotty. Phillip said,"What's up, Grandma?" Dotty sighed, saying,"You boys remember not wanting to go to school because you felt your mother would be lonely without you after your daddy left?"

Jamie said,"Yeah- kinda dumb, right?" Dotty shook her head,"No, darling, that just meant you loved your mother more than anything, and you wanted to keep her happy- now, Phillip, bring Kelly to me, hmm?"

Phillip carefully brought her out from under the table, and Dotty pulled her in her lap, and said,"Now, I want you to listen to me very carefully- this family is not going to let anything happen to you if you go to school-there will always be someone with you- but honey, you have to go to school- the boys go, and they work hard on their studies, but they have fun, too- they go on special trips.."

Kelly began to perk up! "Like where?" Phillip said,"Well, when we first started, we went to the library-got our very own library cards- you'll get one too-so you can learn to read-.."

Kelly said,"I read good!" Dotty smiled,"That's well, dear-Jamie, where else do you go?" Jamie said," We go to the park near school, to learn about plants and trees-we even learned about leaves-different kinds-the ones you can touch, and then the ones that are poisonous-that you should stay away from.."

Phillip said,"Jamie and I also are on a soccer team, and a baseball team- you're still a little young, but you can do that too someday, if you want- your team gets trophies every year.."

Kelly smiled,"Wow!" Dotty held her close, hugging her, nodding to the boys,"Also, you get to make a lot of new friends while you're in school- doesn't that sound like fun?"

Kelly said,"What about Daddy and Manda? Don't they want me here?" Dotty sighed,getting her up, and they all walked in the house. Dotty said to Lee,"Someone thinks you'll both be lonely if she's at school.."

As Dotty helped Amanda finish the spaghetti, Lee brought Kelly over to the couch, with the boys, and sat her down in his lap. "Honey, remember what I told you about Grandma Rose, about where she is?"

Kelly said,"Heaven?" Lee sighed,"Yeah, sweetie, but where else?" Phillip pointed to her chest. Lee gave him a look, and said,"No cheats- ok, yeah- your heart- that's where we'll all be when you're at school, ok? And when you come home, Grandma Dotty will be here, or the boys, and then you can tell us about your day-does that sound fun to you?"

Kelly hugged him,saying,"Yeah-let's do it!" They all laughed, and Lee said,"Ok- go up, and get washed for dinner, everybody!" The kids ran up, and Lee said to Dotty,"I don't know where we'd be without you- thank you- how did you do it?"

Dotty said,"Years of experience with my child, her two, and a little thing called common sense, which was apparently absent while the two of you were yelling at each other.."

Just then, Phillip motioned to Lee, and he came over,"What's up?" Phillip whispered to him quietly, and Lee's face became grave! "Ok, you grab Kelly, and Jamie, and I'll get these two- let's go-now!"

When everyone got out, Lee yelled "Run!" They did, and there was an explosion! Soon, fire trucks came, police cars, and an ambulance, and of course, Agency cars as well! Lee got up in the street, coughing, looking around for Amanda and the others! "Amanda?!" He then heard a faint sound not far from him, and went over to her,pulling debris from her!"Hey..you ok?"

She coughed, and tried to sit up, and Lee said,"Here, let me.." He pulled her close, and Amanda coughed,"Where's Mother- Boys?!" Lee heard a noise near the tree a little further away, and said,"Stay here.." He got up, and walked over to the tree, and went around the side. It was Dotty-her forehead was cut, and she was a little banged up, but Kelly was with her! Lee breathed a sigh of relief, and yelled back to Amanda,"Your mom's here..Kelly too- they're ok!"

Dotty motioned to Lee, and he knelt down, and she coughed, saying,"Why don't you both stop this nonsense, and get married already!"

Lee shook his head, and looked up saying,"Oh, yeah..she's just fine.." He then looked across the way, and saw Phillip and Jamie.. "Thank God.." he thought, as he went to check on them.

Billy and Francine got to Amanda, and soon the ambulance was getting Lee and the family to the hospital. Lee was determined to find out what happened..

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

A New Journey

Chapter 25

After Lee and Amanda and her family were checked out at the hospital, Lee arranged for them to stay at a hotel until the house could be repaired. There was luckily only minimal damage, so it wouldn't take long for the repairs.

Unfortunately, DCF found that because of this latest ocurrence, it would not be safe for Kelly to be with Amanda's family any longer, and placed her in a group home until their investigation was complete. There was nothing Billy or Lee could do to stop it from happening!

She was removed from their care after being examined at the hospital. The family was heartbroken and Dotty said,"What if you and Lee-?"

Amanda sighed."Mother-please! No more marriage talk! A piece of paper isn't going to make a difference here!"

Dotty shook her head."I just don't understand you two. Anyone with eyes and half a brain can see what you both feel for each other. It reminds me of when your daddy and I were in love."

Amanda shrugged."Daddy was a salesman, Mother. It's hardly the same situation."

Dotty said,"Love doesn't discriminate on career choices, dear. When you find it you have to hold onto it with all your might."

Amanda sighed,"I already did that once... can we change the subject, please?"

Jamie came to Amanda's side."Mom, when can we go home?"

Amanda hugged her youngest. "Lee said as soon as the repairs are done sweetie."

Phillip then said,"What about Kelly? Lee keeps us safe. Why can't she just stay with him?"

Amanda swallowed hard."Fellas, I wish I knew what to tell you, except that DCF has rules that we have to follow, ok? At least Lee and I can see her from time to time until this is over with."

Dotty said,"That poor child must be so sad and scared and missing us terribly. How dare that DCF do this to her! She's just a little girl!"

Amanda nodded, and then there was a knock at the hotel door. Going to the door, she opened it and found Lee there."Come in. Any news?"

Lee sighed saying,"About who did this? No, but I thought maybe we could go see Kelly. I arranged to have a visit at Rock Creek Park."

Jamie said,"Can we all go?"

Lee shook his head."No, sport. I'm sorry. Kelly isn't adjusting well to things at the moment so I thought maybe just your mom and me for now, ok? I'll check with DCF about another visit with you and your grandma, ok?"

As Lee drove he and Amanda to the park, he noticed her silence, and took her hand."Hey...are you ok?"

Amanda shook her head."You've kept me and my family safe all these years in the shadow of the backyard. So why now do we have all these problems?"

Lee said carefully,"Well, it may have something to do with the fact that Eva Spinelli was her mother. Just because she's gone doesn't mean Kelly's totally safe from Eva's enemies. Billy's still putting out feelers about who may be behind this so please don't lose hope, ok?"

Amanda said nodding," I get it. Really I do, but there's something I've been wondering about for a while now..."

Lee glanced at her."Yeah? What is it?"

Amanda said slowly."Assuming we get to keep Kelly-."

Lee said,"Hey-c'mon. We will get her back with us."

Amanda shook her head." Please don't say to trust you. Something about this time doesn't feel right to me. I'm sorry- it's how I feel at the moment."

As Lee parked and they got out of the car at Rock Creek Park he was surprised that Amanda had seemed to lose her faith in him suddenly. That made him angry then and more determined to find the culprit! No one would take his child from him or make him lose out on the best thing to come into his life.

They saw the picnic area where the DCF person and Kelly were sitting, and Lee approached first."Hi Kell. Can I get a hug?"

Kelly hugged him and said," When can I come home? I promise I'll be good."

Lee sighed and said holding her in his lap,"You already are, sweetheart."

Amanda said to the social worker,"Could we have a few minutes alone with her, please? Don't worry, we won't run anywhere."

The social worker nodded saying,"I'll be over by the trees. This can't be a long visit. I have other appointments, so I'll have to take Kelly back soon."

Lee was about to reply with a biting remark when Amanda cut in,"We understand. Thank you."

The social worker walked away and Lee said,"She's giving us attitude and you're too nice about it. Figures."

Amanda said tersely,"You catch more flies with honey my way." Concentrating on Kelly, she said,"You got a hug for me too? I could sure use one."

Kelly hugged her also, and said,"Manda, I want my horse, but they won't let me have it."

Amanda swallowed hard. The stuffed horse Kelly had must have been a present from Rose. She said,"I'll bring it next time ok?"

Lee smiled at Kelly when he saw the drawing Kelly did."Hey, is that us, honey?"

Kelly nodded showing them."There's you and Manda and Grandma Dot and Phillip and Jamie."

Lee said,"Then where are you?"

Kelly became sad."There. Where the door is. I'm outside away from you Daddy."

Amanda then noticed the social worker coming back and said,"Honey, Daddy and I have to go now but we want you to make us another picture, ok? One with all of us together please?"

Kelly nodded slowly, and the social worker said unaffected,"It's time to go Kelly. Say good bye to your father and Mrs. King."

Kelly glared at the social worker!"It's Manda!" She ran to Lee's arms and he scooped her up in a big bear hug swallowing hard as he reluctantly let her down to the ground.

Amanda knelt down to her and Kelly said,"Tell the boys they can play with my dollhouse if they want and Grandma Dot too."

Amanda held her gently and gave her a kiss saying,"You be good and we'll see you soon, ok? We love you so much, honey."

As Kelly and the social worker got in the car and left, Amanda shook her head."What're we gonna do?"

Lee said angrily,"Find out who was behind this so we can get our kid back!"

On the way back to the hotel, Lee got a call from Billy. "Hang onto your hat for this one, Scarecrow...It was Retsig!"

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

A New Journey

Chapter 26

Amanda and Lee were coming back to the hotel after visiting Kelly at Rock Creek Park, when Lee got a call from Billy. "Hang onto your hat for this one, Scarecrow. It was Retsig!"

Lee said,"I thought he was frying in prison! What happened?!"

Billy said,"The judicial system needs a lot of repair. The usual "good behavior" term was used."

Amanda touched Lee's arm, noticing the anger etched on his face. "Lee, what's the matter?"

Lee shook his head at her, as a "not now" look. "Do they have proof?"

Billy said,"Well, you won't believe who had been tailing him, due to a call we got earlier-Fred Fielder."

Lee groaned,"You're kidding right? I mean, he's a decent agent, but he doesn't really have the-."

Billy smiled, "I believe the word is "umph", correct?"

Lee smiled as well. "As I remember my first year at this job you told me at one point that I was still "wet behind the ears"?

Billy nodded. "Yes-anyway, Fred caught him at Dulles trying to go thru customs with some suspect weaponry that the security people there had missed! He just brought Retsig in for questioning-we have him in a holding cell right now. I thought you'd like to have a little reunion with the man!"

Lee nodded, "Sure- I'm dropping Amanda off now, but I'll see you shortly. Thanks for calling, Billy."

Hanging up, Lee pulled into the hotel parking lot, and parked. He said,"I've got a lead, but I'm gonna walk you back to your room."

Amanda got out quickly saying,"No, I can get there myself. Go do your job alone as usual!"

She left in a huff. Lee shook his head,"What the hell got into her all of a sudden?" he wondered. Shrugging he pulled out, deciding to deal with her mood later.

As Amanda entered her hotel room, she saw Dotty on the phone and heard her say,"What do you mean she's gone?! She was just at the park with one of your staff and...what? No she's not here-she's only 5! How would she even-?"

Amanda took the phone from her quickly saying,"Hello, this is Amanda King-what's this about Kelly?" After listening a few minutes, Amanda shook her head."Now look here! My mother is telling the truth! Kelly is not here. Why would we lie about it?! Let me speak to your supervisor-oh, I see-you are the supervisor? Well then, I have no choice but to handle this myself since you refuse to listen!"

Slamming the phone down, she grabbed her purse, she said,"Mother, stay here- if Lee calls, tell him I've got the situation handled, and I don't need his help, since he doesn't need mine at the moment!"

She dashed out, and got into her car and left, worrying Dotty. Dotty then got on the phone to call IFF. When someone answered, she said,"Lee Stetson, please."

Lee was just getting off the elevator to go see Billy when the switchboard person said,"Mr. Stetson? It's Dotty West for you."

Lee sighed, and answered,"Hello, Dotty. How are you?"

Dotty said,"Fine, but something came up after you dropped Amanda off." She proceded to tell him about the call from DCF and Kelly's disappearance.

Lee groaned as Billy came to his side. Billy mouthed,"What's wrong?"

Lee said,"Dotty, thanks for calling me. I'm leaving right now-bye."

Hanging up, Lee shook his head."Great- just great!"

Billy shrugged,"What now?"

Lee sighed."That was Dotty. Apparently, Kelly got away from the DCF before they got back to the home Kelly's staying in. Anyway, the DCF is up in arms thinking Amanda is hiding her at the hotel- I'm sorry, but I've gotta find my kid."

Billy waved him on saying, "Don't worry. We'll handle Retsig-go on..."

Lee got to his car and getting in, realized just where Kelly might have gone. Maybe that's where Amanda went also.

Meanwhile, Amanda came up to her house, pulling into the driveway, and parked. Getting out, she saw one of the roofers working at the house coming towards her. She said,"Hello- won't be long now, right?"

The man smiled."No- but we have to make sure the structure's real good before we can let you move back in. Mrs. King, do you have a little girl?"

Amanda nodded quickly,"Yes- did you see her?"

The man said,"Yeah- she wanted to go into the house to get her horse? Well, I told her it wasn't safe yet for her to go inside. She pitched a fit like nobody's business! Finally, a neighbor of yours, a Mrs. Lombardo? She came by with cookies, and took her over to her house- she's fine, but wow! What a temper!"

Amanda slowly nodded,"I know- she's only 5 but she's been through a very rough time-she's usually a very sweet little girl."

The man nodded and turned toward the back of the house yelling,"Charlie, where's that toy you got? Bring it over here!"

The other worker came to the driveway, and said,"Here Tony. Didn't know you still played with toys at your age, ha ha!"

Tony looked at Charlie sneering,"Don't be a wise guy, huh? It's for Mrs. King's kid, ok? Geez..."

Tony gave Amanda the stuffed horse, which was in desperate need of repair! " I could try getting it cleaned for you if you want-."

Amanda smiled. "No- thank you for getting it though. I really appreciate this."

Just then, Lee pulled up and parked his car, getting out."Amanda, your mom called about Kelly-."

Amanda rushed to him saying,"She wanted her horse- she's at Mrs. Lombardo's-she's ok."

Lee let out a breath."Whew... thank god! But how did she even get here?"

Amanda said,"Only one way to find out." Taking his hand, she led him to the neighbor's house and rang the front doorbell.

Mrs. Lombardo let them in, and Amanda said,"We're getting Kelly- where is she?"

Kelly came slowly from around the corner from the family room, and stopped when she saw Lee's face. He was calm but angry.

He said to the ladies,"Excuse me- I have to talk to her."

Amanda put a hand on his shoulder,"Lee, please. Not here."

Lee said,"Amanda, while I can appreciate your style of parenting with your kids, let me deal with mine my way. Excuse me..."

Coming to Kelly's side, he took her hand saying,"Kelly Evelyn, we are going to have a talk right now."

He led her into the Lombardo's family room, and sat her down on the couch next to him. "Now young lady, do you know why Daddy's upset with you right now?"

Kelly sniffled and shook her head.

Lee said,"Because you scared us all half to death. Do you know how far it is from the park to Manda's house?"

Kelly said,"I just wanted my horse. I'm sorry."

Lee swallowed hard, nodding."I know but honey, don't you know what could have happened? A car could've hit you, or some stranger could've taken you from us, and we never would have seen you again."

Kelly was crying then and said,"I don't like those people, Daddy. They're mean. Why did you send me away?"

Lee got his handkerchief, and wiped her tears. Then he cupped her chin and brought her face up to meet his gaze and said," Those people help children who they feel are in danger and want to keep them safe."

Continuing he said," There is nothing on God's green earth that would make me send you away. I know how scared and sad you are right now, but they have rules that Manda and I have to follow but I promise we'll do everything we can to bring you home, ok?"

Kelly nodded and Lee said,"Now, I want you to promise me that you will never do this again. If you want to talk to me or Manda, you ask the person at the group home and they will call DCF to set up a visit, ok?"

Kelly nodded and hugged Lee." I promise, Daddy. I love you."

Lee hugged her back and scooped her up as he stood, kissing her cheek."I love you too, Princess."

As he met Amanda's gaze, she had tears in her eyes and nodded, giving him the approval sign that he'd handled that very well.

Lee carried Kelly out and as he and Amanda got to the driveway, they saw the DCF car pull up. Surprisingly, Billy got out of the car with Mrs. Michaels- the former social worker!

Lee put Kelly down and Amanda took her hand, giving her a hug and kiss.

Amanda said,"I am so glad to see you, honey."

Kelly said,"Are you mad at me too, Manda?"

Amanda said,"Well, my mad is mostly scared right now, but you're ok so that's what's important here."

Holding Kelly's hands, Lee and Amanda walked with her over to Billy and Mrs. Michaels. Billy said,"Well, I guess you have questions- I called in a few favors, and they've reviewed the practices of the DCF, and decided to give Mrs. MIchaels her job back pending further investigation of the department leads."

Kelly said,"Can I go home with Manda...please?"

Billy smiled, looking down at her."Would you like that, dear?"

Kelly jumped up and down."Oh, boy! Yes!"

Billy looked at Mrs. Michaels and said,"Well since we have the suspect behind bars now, and Mrs. King's home is almost fully repaired, what do you say?"

Mrs. Michaels pretended to be concerned."Well, I don't know. We'd all have to agree that this would be for the best."

Crooking a finger at Kelly, she said,"C'mere, Kelly."

Kelly looked fearfully at her. Lee gently nudged her shoulder."It's ok, sweetie. Go ahead."

Kelly went to Mrs. Michaels side, and the woman knelt down to her and said,"Kelly, you worried a lot of people today, including Daddy and Manda. I need you to stay where you're told to so I don't get in trouble. We all want what's best for you, but we can't help you if you don't help us, ok?"

Kelly nodded and said,"I promise I'll be good."

Mrs. Michaels got up and drew her towards Lee and Amanda saying,"Ok, she's back where she belongs."

Amanda hugged Kelly and said,"Thank you so much, Mrs. Michaels...oh, her things. We have to-."

Mrs. Michaels put up a hand."I have them in the car-no worries."

Kelly looked up at Lee and said,"Daddy, was she teasing?"

Lee smiled."Yes she was, honey- she just wanted to make sure you wanted to be back with us too."

Kelly made a face and said,"Well, duh!"

The adults all looked at each other, and Amanda shook her head saying,"I'll speak to the boys when we get back- I'm so sorry."

Mrs. Michaels waved it away."It's ok. Kids today have a different way of communicating to adults."

Amanda said to Kelly,"Tell her you're sorry, young lady."

Kelly swallowed hard."I'm sorry, Mrs. Michaels."

Mrs. Michaels said,"It's all right Kelly." Looking at her watch, she said to Billy,"I have to be getting back."

Billy nodded."Yes, I do as well. Lee, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Take care everyone."

Mrs. Michaels gave Kelly's things to Lee, and they left.

Kelly saw her horse in Amanda's hand, and said excitingly,"My horse!" Then noticing it's ratty look, her face fell."Can we fix it, Manda?"

Amanda smiled at her."Sure- just a little bath and a little sewing and it'll be good as new."

Lee said, "Um, Kelly, do you wanna ride back to the hotel with me or Manda?"

Kelly smiled,"You, Daddy! I love the v'room sound!"

Lee tweaked her nose."Ok, let's go." Looking then at Amanda he said,"You ready?"

Amanda shook her head."No- I've got errands to run-but I'll be there soon."

Lee nodded and looking at Kelly he said,"Madam, your chariot awaits."

He got her settled in the seat and said,"I'll be right back. Don't move."

Turning back to Amanda he said,"Can we talk later? Something was bugging you earlier, and I just want to know if you're ok."

Amanda sighed."I am- it was the thing with DCF and Kelly and-."

Lee groaned,"A-man-da! I know you well enough by now to know when I've really upset you- I was talking about when I dropped you off-before we found out about Kelly."

Amanda shrugged."Gosh, Lee. We don't have to go into any of that. I'll see you later." Waving to Kelly, she got into her car and left.

Lee got into his car and Kelly said,"Daddy, Manda looks sad. Did I do that?"

Lee ruffled her hair."No, honey. But I think I hurt her feelings today."

Kelly said,"How?"

Lee sighed as he pulled out of the driveway, and left the neighborhood."Well, Manda wanted to help me with something at work, and I wouldn't let her- I told her I'd take care of it myself."

Kelly said,"Can you say you're sorry?"

Lee smiled at his daughter as he drove."Well, I could but I don't think it'll be enough right now. But thank you for trying to help your daddy out. Now, let's go see Grandma Dot and the boys."

As Lee and Kelly were heading to the hotel Amanda found herself going to the Agency to talk to Billy.

When she arrived upstairs and came to his office she knocked and he motioned for her to enter saying,"Amanda-everything all right dear?"

Amanda sat down shaking her head."I don't know. I heard Lee mention Retsig's name. Was he the one responsible?"

Billy said,"Yes- I'm surprised Scarecrow didn't fill you in."

Amanda scoffed."Oh, I'm not. Sometimes he treats me like a partner and then other times it's as though I'm interfering even though we do the same job together. Sir, I can do the job. I've more than proved myself over the last few years. Why can't he see that?"

Billy sighed."Well maybe it's the whole thing with Kelly. You two have had a lot to deal with since she came into your lives. You both love her but you're already stretched thin. Emotions are raw at this point. The best thing to do I think, is to take a step back from one another until you're able to better deal with things. Does that make any sense?"

Amanda chuckled,"Yeah but Mother wants us to get married to solve our problems."

Billy chuckled,"Oh boy. Well, I hate to disagree with your mother, but-."

Amanda nodded,"I know- I already told her that a piece of paper wouldn't solve anything." Getting up she said,"Thank you for talking with me about it- I appreciate it, sir."

Billy said,"Any time. Go home, get some rest. Things always seem better in the morning."

Amanda felt a little better when she got back to the hotel and when she got back to the room, Dotty said,"Oh there you are darling. The kids want to go to Quickie Chickie -you want to come?"

Amanda said,"No, you go ahead. I'm gonna lie down for a while. Have fun."

They left and Amanda laid down for a nap. After everything this family had been through, she hoped things would be better soon.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

A New Journey

Chapter 27

Amanda woke from her nap more rested as she heard Dotty and the kids come in.

Dotty was holding a vase with flowers in it and a card attached to it and went to set it down on the table."Did you have a good rest, dear?"

Amanda got up stretching."Yeah. I think it's what I needed. Where did those come from?'

Dotty shrugged."The front desk said they were delivered a half-hour ago. Go ahead and read the card."

Amanda said,"For me?"

Dotty grinned,"Well, I don't have someone crazy about me at the moment. Go ahead, darling."

Amanda shook her head."M-other! I don't either!"

Dotty sighed."Well, a total stranger wouldn't send my daughter a bouquet of her favorite flowers and attach a note. Do you want me to read it?"

Amanda grabbed the note before Dotty had the chance to and headed to the bathroom saying,"I'm just gonna..."

Dotty smiled."Take all the time you want. We'll be right here."

When Amanda went in the bathroom and closed the door locking it Kelly said,"Is Manda sick, Grandma?"

Dotty shook her head."Not sick in the way people usually are, dear. C'mon everybody, let's find something to watch."

But Jamie took a book out to read laying on Amanda's bed."I've got homework."

Phillip looked at his brother and said to Dotty,"He's been acting weird for a while now. Maybe he's sick."

Jamie sneered,"Shut up, doofus!"

Phillip retorted,"Make me, worm brain!"

Dotty admonished them both! "Stop that name calling this instant! You try my patience- I swear! Now, Jamie, put the book away, we are going to find a movie on one of these channels that we can all agree on-is that clear?"

Both Phillip and Jamie nodded and answered,"Yes, Grandma."

Dotty nodded."Good...ahh, here's one." Flipping channels with the remote, she found "Sound Of Music."

Kelly said happily,"Manda likes this one, Grandma!" She ran to the bathroom, and yelled,"Manda! "Sound Of Music!" C'mon!"

Amanda came out with a different outfit on and had fixed her hair and put on makeup. Getting her purse she said to Dotty,"I won't be late."

But as she got to the door, Kelly ran to her! Sadly looking at her she said,"But we always watch it together."

Amanda looked at Dotty and took Kelly's hand."I'll be right back Mother." She brought Kelly out to the car, and they got in.

Amanda sighed,"Sweetheart, let's have a talk." Pulling Kelly to her side she said,"You are my best girl and I love you with all my heart, just as much as I love your grandma and even those crazy boys in there. But sometimes, grown-ups want to do things with other grown-ups."

Kelly said,"What about Daddy? I think he's lonely."

Amanda said lightly,"You do? Gee, wonder what I could do to help him?"

Kelly's eyes lit up! "I know! You can go see him and he won't be lonely then!"

Amanda pretended to worry."Well, he might be busy. Maybe I shouldn't-."

Kelly said,"Manda, I"ll watch with Grandma- it's ok."

Amanda smiled."Really? You sure?"

Kelly said," Yeah, he likes you. He'll be happy!"

Amanda said,"Ok- let's get you back to Grandma."

When they got back to the room Amanda said to her mother,"I think she's trying to play matchmaker."

Before she left, Amanda said,"Ok guys, after the movie hit the sack. Kelly... c'mere."

Kelly came to her side, and Amanda said,"I need a big hug and kiss from you because you'll be asleep when I get back, ok?"

Kelly nodded and Amanda hugged and kissed her. Kelly whispered to her,"Give one to Daddy from me."

Amanda whispered back."You got it, sweetie."

She left and called Lee from the hotel lobby."Hi-are you home?"

Lee said,"I just pulled in. Anything wrong?"

Amanda shook her head."No. I just thought maybe if you weren't busy we could have dinner and...talk."

Lee hid a smile."Uh, talk? About what?"

Amanda said,"Well, the flowers and the card. Thank you, Lee. It was very sweet. How did you ever come up with that?"

Lee sighed, deciding to spill it."Well, earlier Kelly said you looked sad and that I should just say I'm sorry for upsetting you today."

Amanda got the card out of her purse and reading it said,"For all the things I've ever said or done to make you unhappy or may still do, please forgive me. You are truly my best friend and the only thing that makes sense in my crazy life and someone I should never take for granted."

Gulping back tears, Amanda said"Wow! You sure hit it out of the ball park, mister."

Lee nodded, swallowing hard."Is that a "You're forgiven."?

Amanda smiled through her tears that were now falling."Sure- I'll be there soon."

Hanging up, she shook her head."Damn.."

Lee got out of his car and locked it then took his keys and threw them up in the air and as he caught them in one fell swoop shook his head as well and chuckled."Damn."

Heading to his apartment, it hit him just how important she was to him and that they had a lot to talk about indeed..

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

A New Journey

Chapter 28

Within a half-hour, Amanda arrived at Lee's. She sat in her car a moment trying to calm her nerves. Shaking her head suddenly she muttered,"C'mon, Amanda! What is your problem? It's Lee for God's sake! You've always been able to talk to him."

But in the back of her mind, she worried about something else entirely. Not about Kelly or the rest of the family but about the next step they may or may not take in their relationship at this point.

She clearly wasn't like the other women that Lee had "known." One came to the forefront in particular. Francine Desmond. They were never going to be bosom buddies, but it was getting easier working with her. She'd backed off slightly on the barbs but she still came off as the more experienced one in mentioning conquests.

Meanwhile, Lee who had a clear view of the parking lot from his third floor apartment window was shaking his head."What is she doing down there? All I thought we were doing is having dinner and talking. What's the big deal?"

Then suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks! "Oh boy, Stetson, you idiot! You're scaring her! Never mind that you're scared as well here." He grabbed his keys, and headed down to the parking lot.

Amanda had just been telling herself to grow up and reached for her purse and went to open the car door when Lee appeared!

She said startled,"Gosh, Lee! You gotta stop doing that!"

Lee opened her door and helped her out, locking up her car. Then taking her hand he said,"C'mon..."

When they got in the elevator, Amanda started to speak, but Lee said,"Uh-uh. Not here."

They got into the apartment, and Lee took her coat and purse and said,"Would you like a drink?"

Amanda said,"White wine please."

He nodded and said,"Go ahead and sit down. I'll be right there."

She sat and within moments, he brought their drinks and sat down.

Lee said,"Well, you look great. I wondered when I saw you down there if you'd changed your mind about dinner after all."

Amanda sighed,"I- no, I didn't change my mind. I mean, after all it was my idea to talk and then like an idiot I sat in my car and probably worried you silly! I'm sorry."

Putting their glasses down, Lee took both her hands in his. Taking a deep breath he let it out and said,"All this time we've never had a problem talking, but I think I know what might be bothering you."

Amanda said slowly,"Oh?'

Lee nodded."Yeah. You don't know where this relationship is going and neither do I. Leaving work and the family out of it, do you see us moving towards something?"

Amanda said slowly."Yes I do, but the relationship is only part of it..." Getting up she went to the window to look out and sighed."I am also feeling a bit insecure. I mean, you've been with a lot of women who are probably better suited for you. Not a housewife with a stationwagon, two kids, a mother and a mortgage."

Lee went to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind held her close saying,"Correction. Three kids and I haven't run screaming yet have I?"

Amanda leaned back into him and giggled."Well there was that Christmas when I thought you'd turn tail and run. But you even dressed like Santa and-."

Lee tenderly kissed her neck and said,"If you ever tell Billy I'll never hear the end of it."

As he continued to concentrate on her neck Amanda said,"No I won't, but Lee-are you sure? About me I mean?"

Lee straightened and took her hand leading her back to the couch and they sat.

He said looking tenderly at her."You are the most beautiful down-to-earth selfless woman I've ever known. You manage to raise two boys on your own with your mother's help of course and then you took in my daughter, which you really didn't have to do and you are the best partner I could ever have. Am I leaving anything out?"

Amanda swallowed hard as tears came to her eyes and shook her head." No. You're a very special man who's faced more than he should in his life and you adapt quickly to challenges that come at you head-on. I'm very grateful you came into my life."

Lee said,"Well thank you. Same here-uh, I think we're done as far as talking right? I mean, did you want to eat now?"

Amanda smiled. "Sure. Oh by the way, Kelly thought I should also come over so you wouldn't be lonely."

Lee grinned,"I'll have to thank her. Steaks or I could call out for something?"

Amanda shrugged,"Steaks are fine."

As the evening progressed they both realized they had something special between them for a while now, but were comfortable not rushing anything yet. When they were ready they would know.

The following week the family was able to move back into the house. As Dotty and Amanda were straightening up the kitchen Kelly came to Amanda saying," Are the boys my brothers?"

Amanda puzzled said,"Sure they are- why?"

Kelly said," Because they don't call you Manda like I do- they call you Mom. How come I don't call you Mom?"

Just then the phone rang. Amanda answered it, thankful for an interruption."Hello?"

It was Lee."Hi- need any help or are you guys pretty much settled back in?"

Amanda said,"We're ok, but I need to see you-are you at IFF?"

Lee said,"Yeah I was just gonna grab some lunch- wanna join me?"

Amanda said,"Sure. See you in a little bit." Hanging up she said,"Mother, I'm sorry but I've got a meeting I've forgotten about. I've gotta change."

She ran up and changed. Coming down a little while later, she grabbed her coat and purse and said,"I'll be back soon." Giving Kelly a kiss, she said,"Be good for Grandma, ok?"

When she got to IFF, she saw Lee at his car and parked hers. Getting out she said,"We may have a problem. Kelly wanted to know why she calls me Manda and not Mom like the boys do."

Lee said,"I have no problem with her calling you that. Let her do that."

Amanda shook her head,"Lee, won't that confuse her? I mean considering the fact that she isn't aware she even had a mother...or did you ever tell her about Eva?"

Lee shrugged."I'm not sure. It was a while ago. Anyway, how do you explain Eva to a five year old?"

Amanda said."Well assuming Eva had any redeeming qualities, you could start there. Explain to her that Eva felt the best place for her aside from Rose was with you and that's how I came into the picture."

Lee said,"Now this is why we make a great team! She'll understand everything if we present it to her in the right way."

Amanda sighed,"Look she may have more questions than we have answers to-are you ready for that? The boys had millions of questions when Joe and I broke up. Finally we just told them we'd talk more when they were older. Maybe we should wait with Kelly, huh?"

Lee said,"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll talk to her later tonight at dinner-assuming I can stop by?"

Amanda said,"When have I ever been able to stop you? Ok, we'll tell her some things now and then when she's older the rest of it."

Lee smiled. "Sure- let's get some lunch- I'm starved."

Later, getting back from lunch, Lee and Amanda's thoughts were on Kelly and how she might react to the truth about her mother.

They were both in agreement that she had to be told, but Lee was now reconsidering when to tell her."Maybe now isn't the best time, Amanda. Yeah you're right-when she's old enough to handle it, we'll deal with it."

She hugged Lee and said,"She'll be fine with it-maybe not at first, but we'll be there for her. See you later."

As Lee watched Amanda pull away from the parking lot, he hoped she was right.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

A New Journey

Chapter 29

Lee got to the Agency the next morning and headed up to the bullpen. Getting his coffee, he saw Billy."Morning. Whoa- looks like you could use some of this."

Billy looked tense and shook his head. "Can it, Scarecrow. I've just been in the office upstairs with Smyth. It seems he's changing the rules where security's concerned regarding the family plan here..."

Lee shook his head."I don't follow."

Billy sighed."Well, I just got off the phone with Jeannie telling her so now I'm letting you know. In Smyth's words,"The babysitting stops." He feels that we're pandering to our families by not letting security do their real jobs-such as Presidential detail, embassies and the like."

Lee was thrown! "Is he saying that my 5 year old is supposed to know how to defend herself?! C'mon, Billy! That's ludicrous! You know what she's been through all this time. Amanda and I almost lost her and her family to that bomb scare a while back! Kelly doesn't know about dealing with the Retsigs, Sinclairs, and the Gordon Reddings of the world-!"

Billy put up a hand! "I know! I had the same argument with my wife for the better part of an hour on this! Granted, my children are older, as are Phillip and Jamie but that's the ruling for now. Smyth feels Kelly has grown instincts where you and Amanda are concerned-that she'd do anything to get back to you."

Lee groaned."You're talking about the DCF thing at the park? No, she told us she just wanted her horse but also that the group home people were mean."

Billy said,"Okay let's talk to Amanda about this. Maybe her sons could help Kelly."

Just then the switchboard person said to Lee,"Mr. Stetson? Mrs. King's on line two."

Lee got on."Morning. You're busy getting everyone off, but can you come in after that?"

His face changed as Billy looked at him."What do you mean she didn't show up there?!" After listening a few minutes, he said,"Hold on! Start calmly from the beginning..."

As he was talking, Billy saw Francine and said,"Screw Smyth and his rules! Send a team out with you to Kelly's school- now!"

Francine winced."Are you sure?"

Billy said,"I'll risk my job for it- get a move on!"

Francine left immediately, nodding. Billy then went to his office and dialed a number. When the person answered he said,"Harry Thorton, please- William Melrose calling..."

Meanwhile Lee was still talking to Amanda. " Hey. I know you're scared but we'll find her, ok? All right, see you soon."

Hanging up he went to Billy's office and knocked. Billy waved him in, continuing his conversation. "I'm telling you Harry- the man is certifiable! I know it's a lot to ask but it's ridiculous to have the families protect themselves with all the extremists out there!"

Looking at Lee, he said on the phone,"You've heard of Lee's situation? Well I thought you'd see it that way. Anything you can do would be appreciated. All right. Thank you, goodbye."

Billy hung up sighing and going into his drawer for a chewy antacid. Lee said,"You called Harry Thornton? I'll bet Smyth wasn't thrilled."

Billy smiled."He doesn't know. Furthermore, I've sent Francine with a team to Kelly's school to try and find her."

Lee half smiled."Thanks. Amanda's on her way here."

Just then, Billy's phone rang. He picked up."Melrose...Francine, are you there yet?"

Francine growled,"For all the good it did us- there's no way anyone can get in or out of the place- they've sealed it like a tomb, Billy! Something funny's going on here!"

Lee said,"Let me talk to her." Billy handed him the phone and Lee said,"Francine- you haven't seen Kelly yet?"

Just then, Amanda knocked and came in before Billy had a chance to wave her in."Sir, any news?" Seeing Lee on the phone, she said,"Is he talking to-.?"

Lee reached for Amanda's hand and gave it a squeeze."Ok, thanks Francine...what? Well, I have someone else I can call now, but stay put just in case you see her and then you can bring her home. I will-bye."

Lee hung up and saw Amanda go to the couch and sit down. She was white as a sheet. Billy said getting up,"We're doing everything we can, dear- please don't worry."

Amanda swallowed hard as tears started to fall."Don't worry?! She's only 5! She doesn't know what Lee and I do for a living! I just wanna know who did this so we can fry them!"

Billy's phone rang again. He picked up."Melrose... Francine, she's where? All right- we're on our way!" Hanging up he said,"Let's go- they took her to Parker General!"

When the three agents showed up, Francine met them in the waiting area. Lee said,"Where's our girl?"

Francine said,"She's in ICU- whoever it was really did a number on her..."

Lee held Amanda as she wept saying,"Why didn't I take her myself today?"

A nurse came out and said,"Lee Stetson?"

Lee came to her."I'm Lee Stetson- how's Kelly?"

The nurse said,"She's been asking for you- follow me please."

Amanda went with him, but the nurse said,"Only immediate family is allowed- I'm sorry."

Amanda shrugged and went to sit down. Francine said,"You're not gonna just sit there are you? Kelly's yours as well!"

Amanda said,"It's fine Francine- I can wait."

Billy fumed as he watched the scene. Stupid beauracracy! Amanda had more right than those silly nurses to go in there!

Lee had come into the ICU in the pediatrics ward and as he saw his daughter bandaged up on the arm and on her head and seethed! Whoever did this would pay dearly!

Kelly looked and saw Lee and said," Daddy?"

Lee came in and sat at her bedside,"Hi sweetheart. How are you doing?"

Kelly whimpered,"I wanna go home- where's Manda?"

Lee kissed her hand."She's right outside honey- don't worry."

Kelly said sadly,"But I wanna see her-please?"

Lee got up and kissed her cheek. "Let me go get her, okay?"

Lee came out of the room and distracted the nurse while Amanda went in. Amanda kissed Kelly's cheek."Hi, honey- I'm so glad I got to see you!"

Kelly whined,"I wanna go home!"

Amanda started to reply when the nurse came in."Mrs. King, I'm sorry but you're not her real mother- I can't allow you in- only Mr. Stetson is her real parent. You'll have to leave now."

Amanda nodded slowly as the words hit her hard! Kelly was as real to her as Phillip and Jamie!

Then Lee entered,"Excuse me nurse, but Mrs. King and I both have legal custody of this child so if I visit, she can as well-end of story!"

The nurse tersely said leaving the room,"I'll speak to my supervisor about this!"

Lee groaned. As if things weren't bad enough around here! Shaking his head he said,"All I need is five minutes alone with that broad and I'd-."

Amanda shook her head and said,"Lee calm down please- we're together- that's all that matters, okay?"

Lee nodded."Yeah you're right- I'm sorry."

Just then, Billy peeked in and said,"Lee? A word?"

Lee nodded and then turned to Kelly and said,"Daddy's right outside, okay?" Giving her a gentle kiss, he left.

Amanda said holding Kelly's hand," Can you tell me what happened, sweetheart?"

Kelly shook her head saying,"I wanna go home, Manda! I wanna go home!"

The nurse came in then and put her medicine in her IV, and left again. Amanda stayed with Kelly until she fell asleep.

Coming out of the room, she came to Lee and said,"She's clearly frightened about something! Can't we just take her home?!"

Lee took her hand and said,"I promise-we'll get to the bottom of this. I swear, whoever is behind this will pay!"

Amanda nodded in agreement and then noticed Billy was gone."Where's Billy?"

Lee said,"He had a meeting. Look, I don't want you worried about anything. You didn't tell your mother or the boys, did you?"

Amanda sighed, shaking her head." No- Mother's out of town with friends this weekend, and the boys are with their dad. I wasn't going to say anything until we knew more of what was going on. Kelly is too scared to tell me what's wrong- what do we do?"

Lee held her saying,"Plenty of love and attention for now. I don't think she could handle anything else. Oh, I made arrangements for us to stay here in spite of Nurse Crachitt."

Taking her hand he said,"C'mon, let's go get some coffee- it's gonna be a long night."

Amanda nodded and they went to the cafeteria. She and Lee hoped Kelly would be better by morning..

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

A New Journey

Chapter 30

As Lee and Amanda slept in their cots at the hospital, Amanda was having a nightmare and woke up suddenly crying for Kelly!

Lee woke with a start, and went to her. Pulling him to her, he rocked her."Shh, Amanda- it was just a bad dream-shh."

As he was trying to calm her down he saw out of the corner of his eye Kelly, who'd come out of her room!

Getting up, they both went to her! Amanda said,"Sweetie, you should be in bed-c'mon, we'll take you back-."

Kelly cried,"I wanna go home! They wanna take me away!" Lee carefully lifted her so as not to hurt her arm.

He said quietly,"Sweetie, we are not going to let anyone take you from us ever!" He took her back to her room, and with the overnight nurse's help, had gotten the IV put back, and the nurse had put in a very low dose of sedative and Kelly had fallen asleep at last.

Lee and Amanda had left the room finally and Lee said to Amanda,"You go lie down and try and get some more sleep- I.. I gotta get some air."

But Amanda pulled him to her and said,"We're in this together right? So, what's wrong?"

Lee held her for a moment and kissed her temple."I'm okay, but I'm gonna take a walk. I need to sort some stuff out."

Amanda felt helpless as she watched her partner and best friend walk away. From her own experience, it wasn't easy being a parent. Lee had just been thrown into the job and she could tell that he felt he'd been screwing up at it.

For everything they'd been handed lately, he'd been doing an excellent job. And there was certainly no doubt that Kelly loved and trusted him more than anything in the world. He just had to keep taking it a day at a time and with Amanda's help, everything would fall into place for them.

Them? Amanda shook her head as she laid on the cot once more. Why was it about them? It should be about Kelly she thought, as she nodded off exhausted.

The next morning, she woke to a din of activity. Nurses and doctors bustling about their normal routines. She looked at the other cot. Lee hadn't returned. She looked at her watch. 9:00?!

She got up and went to Kelly's room- it was empty! Going to the desk, she asked where Kelly was, and the woman pointed to the far end of the hall where Lee and Kelly were coming from!

Lee was carrying her, and put Kelly down when he saw Amanda. Kelly wanted to run to her but Lee said,"Ah-ah! Not with that arm-you walk, young lady!"

Kelly gave a frustrated look, and said,"Crap!"

Amanda shook her head."Oh my- I guess a talk is in order with those boys of mine." Kneeling down, she said,"Can I get a good morning kiss, hmm?"

Kelly went to her arms, and Amanda lifted her up, and turned her around hugging her and gave her a kiss and said,"Did you sleep all right, honey?"

Kelly nodded."Daddy was there when I woke up- he said you were still sleeping."

Lee cleared his throat,"I, uh, didn't want her to be alone."

Amanda smiled saying,"Exactly what I would've done-is she having tests?"

Lee said,"Nope-we are getting her out today."

Amanda looked at her and then at Lee."Are you sure about this?"

Lee nodded,"The doc checked her out while you were asleep. She just had a couple of stitches near her forehead which they'll remove next week and the swelling on her arm has gone down, so she'll just be sore for a while."

He then looked at Kelly and said,"Honey, why don't we get you ready to go, huh?"

Amanda put Kelly down and took her hand leading her to the room, while Lee signed the release forms at the front desk.

When they were ready, the nurse said to Kelly,"Want to take a ride, honey?"

Kelly said,"Can Manda ride with me?"

Amanda shook her head."No sweetie, but I'll walk with you until we get to Daddy's car, okay?"

But when they got outside, it was her car they saw. Lee got out and helped Kelly into her seat and buckled her in and then helped Amanda in.

She whispered,"What have you been up to all night?"

Lee winked and kissed her temple."Later.."

When they arrived back at Amanda's, they got out and Lee let them in the back door, and Kelly went up to her room and came back down with her horse, and went to lay down on the couch.

Amanda said,"What's that all about?"

Lee said,"Well, I told her she has to let the arm heal,so she can't be running around yet. Besides, you and I have an errand, so Mrs. Lombardo is going to come over and watch her while we're gone."

Amanda shrugged,"Okay-let me go up and change then."

When she went up, Kelly said,"Daddy, I made a picture-come see."

Lee went over, and saw Kelly had a drawing of the whole family this time." Honey, that's terrific-Manda's gonna love it."

Amanda came down, and said,"I'm ready."

Lee motioned her over."Take a look at this first."

Amanda came over and saw the picture Kelly drew. She swallowed hard. It had the entire family in it. She stroked Kelly's head." It's wonderful sweetheart- can't wait to put it on the fridge-why don't we do it together, huh?"

She took Kelly's hand, and they went to the fridge and Amanda put it in the center."There we are- perfect!"

Mrs. Lombardo came just then and Amanda let her in saying,"We really appreciate this- we'll be back soon."

Kelly ran to Lee."Don't go!"

Lee picked her up and kissed her tenderly."Hey.. you're my best girl- I wouldn't leave you, okay? We'll be back."

Putting her down, he nodded to Amanda and they left.

They got to the Agency, and Billy met them at the elevator. He said,"Just in time- follow me..."

When they got to the conference room, they sat down and Billy made this announcement:"All right people, as of today, Dr. Smyth will no longer be head of this Agency- I will be filling in for him until a suitable replacement can be found. My temporary replacement will be of course Francine Desmond. You will show us the same courtesy you've shown before, and we will try to run this Agency as efficiently as possible. Dismissed."

All the agents filed out of the room except for Lee and Amanda. Lee shook his head. "So Smyth finally got canned- wonders never cease."

Billy nodded."The review board took note of all our concerns and complaints throughout the Agency also taking into consideration Smyth's "alteration" of the family plan here recently, resulting in the Kelly incident. It also helped to have a letter from Harry Thornton recommending Smyth's dismissal. Harry reminded them what his original vision was for the Agency, and how the President at the time was behind him one hundred percent!"

Lee and Amanda smiled and Amanda said,"Gee, I'm really going to miss those nursery rhyming sessions we had with him-ugh!"

Lee snorted,"And his cigarette smoke in our faces- that was pleasant as well."

Billy said looking at them."Okay-so what do you both have on your docket today?"

Lee and Billy both looked at each other and Amanda looked at them. She said,"Well, I could work on some files or transcripts."

Lee shrugged,"Yeah. I've got a desk I could clean."

Billy smiled."Or you could take today off as well to finish up some family business."

Amanda saw a look between the two men and said,"All right-what's going on? You both look like Phillip and Jamie do when they're plotting something and usually it's not good!"

Lee got up from the chair and taking Amanda's hand, pulled her up with him saying,"We'll see you later, Billy."

When they got out to the parking lot, Amanda said,"C'mon Lee-really. What's going on?"

Helping her into the car, Lee said,"Patience, please...patience."

He drove them to their favorite spot at Rock Creek Park. Parking, he got out, and helped Amanda out and said taking her hand,"This way, m'lady."

Amanda was bewildered."Lee, please tell me what's wrong."

They arrived at the spot where there were beautiful trees surrounding the bench where they would talk at times about work or anything they felt like.

Lee sat her down on the bench and then ceremoniously got down on one knee in front of her taking her hand and saying,"Amanda King, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm truly blessed to have you in my life. You have changed me in ways I never imagined anyone could. I love you with all my heart and soul and wondered if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Amanda was stunned as she suddenly saw coming out of nowhere, all her family and friends, including Billy and Francine!

She swallowed hard as Lee presented her with the most amazing engagement ring!

Lee said placing it on her left hand,"This was my mother's and now that I know I've found the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with, I also know she would approve."

Amanda was overcome with emotion and cleared her throat saying,"Ahem. Well before I give you an answer, I think you would have to speak to my mother since my father is-."

Dotty yelled,"Darling, he talked to me weeks ago! For heaven's sake, I've wanted this from the get-go!"

Amanda rolled her eyes and looked at Lee. "Well there's two more votes I need to get- my boys."

She called them over and taking their hands with hers, said,"I know it's just been us for a while now, but I want to know how you'd feel about it. I love you both very much and wouldn't do anything without your approval."

Phillip and Jamie looked at each other and then looked at Amanda. Phillip said,"Mom, he's been with you since Kelly's been here. We like him already-just do it!"

Amanda then saw Joe and he said,"They talked to me last night-they were worried about me through all this. If he makes you happy that's all that matters."

Shaking her head, she then found herself looking at Francine who said,"Oh please! If I have to see you making googly eyes at each other without a commitment, I'm going to scream!"

Facing Lee again, Amanda sighed."Yes, I would love to be your wife!" She got up and helped him up since his knee was rather stiff at that point, and they passionately embraced, while everyone cheered!

Kelly however, went away from the crowd and sat in the grass. Lee and Amanda pulled back from each other finally, and he said,"Hey, where's Kelly? We gotta thank her for bringing us together!"

Dotty tapped Lee's shoulder, and pointed to the area where Kelly sat. Lee nodded to Dotty, and said,"I'll need a minute."

Going over to the grassy area, he said,"Kell- what's the matter?"

She pulled at the grass."Nothing."

Lee sighed."Nothing. Okay, why are you over here then?"

Kelly said,"Daddy, where am I gonna live?"

Lee groaned, and turned to call Amanda over. She came and said,"What is it?"

Lee said,"Something's bugging her and she's not cutting to the chase-."

Kelly looked up at him."What?"

Amanda smiled."Sweetie, he just wants to know what's wrong so we can fix it."

Kelly said,"If you and Daddy get married, where am I gonna be?"

Amanda sat down in the grass and pulled her up in her lap."You're still gonna be at my house-only when Daddy and I get married he'll be living there too."

Wincing as he squatted down to Kelly, he said,"Sure-you'll see me all the time then. Hey pumpkin, I just had a thought. Since Manda is gonna be my wife now, why don't you try calling her Mommy?"

Amanda said,"Lee..."

Lee said shrugging,"What? I want you to formally adopt her." Looking at Kelly he said,"See honey, this way if anything happens to me you'll be protected legally and no one can take you away from her. Do you understand?"

Kelly sighed,"But I thought we were adopted."

Lee gave a puzzled look to her, but then Amanda understood and said nodding,"Yes honey, the court did give you to me and Daddy, but I don't have his last name- Daddy just wants to make everything official now."

Pulling her close she said,"But you can still call me Manda if you want. I won't mind at all."

Kelly then said,"But my mommy's in heaven?"

Lee nodded."Yes she is honey. But I think she'll be okay with Manda being your mom now...so are there any more questions for us?"

Kelly brightened up! "Can we get a puppy?"

Lee got up shaking his head."We'll talk about that later. I think we have had enough to deal with lately, don't you?"

He then helped his girls up and Amanda laughed saying,"Well, you did ask her."

A few days later, they had a small ceremony in the backyard. They didn't feel the need for anything big. Phillip and Jamie were ushers and Kelly was a flower girl.

Dotty walked her daughter down the aisle to Lee's side and kissed her and then whispered to Lee teasingly,"If anything happens to her, I know where you live."

Lee shook his head chuckled and said in reply,"Don't I know it."

The minister began,"We're gathered here today to join Lee Matthew Stetson and Amanda Jean West in holy matrimony..."

As he spoke, Kelly had gone to sit in Dotty's lap and said,"Are you my grandma now?"

Dotty whispered,"As soon as the ceremony is finished I will be but then I always felt like I was dear."

Kelly poked at Jamie,"You're my brothers now too?"

Phillip nodded and put a finger to his lips to quiet her.

The minister then said,"If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Suddenly, Kelly jumped up! "Wait!" All eyes stared in shock as Kelly ran up to Amanda! What was she going to object to?!

But Kelly just whispered something to Amanda and she nodded. Amanda then bent down as Kelly put a flower behind Amanda's ear. Kelly said,"Now you're prettier."

Amanda kissed her forehead saying,"Thank you, sweetie- go sit with Grandma now, okay?"

Kelly thought she upset Lee with that, but he winked at her and she smiled and the ceremony continued without a hitch.

They had a catered luncheon afterwards with a beautiful three-tier wedding cake and champagne to toast the happy couple with.

As they mingled with their guests, Amanda's friend, Debbie Ann McCabie said to her,"So where is the happy couple going on their honeymoon?"

Amanda replied,"I'm not sure- Lee said it's in the works..."

Later as Lee and Amanda were finally leaving for their honeymoon she said to him,"Are you sorry we had the ceremony here instead of the church?"

Lee kissed her and said,"I'd get married anywhere as long as it was with you. You ready?"

Amanda nodded,"Sure. Where are we going anyway?"

Lee began driving out of the neighborhood and smiled."Well, when we went to this resort, you wanted to get a cot."

Amanda began to giggle."Oh my! You mean-?!"

Lee laughed,"Yeah. I thought you really didn't get a proper honeymoon out of that, being kidnapped and all. Also, I didn't give you enough time to pack- your mother helped me this time."

Amanda groaned,"I can only imagine. I did notice a box that was with our luggage. Do you know what it is?"

Lee shook his head."Not a clue- it was Francine's wedding gift to you though, so it could be anything..."

They got to the Cumberland and Lee managed to get the same room they had the first time. The bellman brought in their luggage and Lee paid him and he left.

Lee brought Amanda to him and they kissed passionately and as they slowly broke apart, Lee said,"Hi Mrs. Stetson."

Amanda smiled,"Hi yourself. So, you wanna do the honors?"

Lee said slowly,"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Amanda said,"I don't want us to have problems later. Please check the room."

Lee sighed,"Honey, you're worrying about nothing-."

Amanda said,"Please- I'd feel a whole lot better."

Lee groaned."Okay, okay." He took a kit out of one of his bags. He then did a virtual sweep of the entire room, finishing in the bathroom.

Coming out, he said,"Glad you had me sweep."

Amanda tensed."You found something?"

Lee nodded."Just a pesky moth that somehow got in."

Amanda shook her head."Whew."

Putting the kit away, Lee went back to Amanda's side pulling her to him."Now, where were we?"

Kissing passionately once more, they were heading for the bed slowly when Amanda pulled back!

Lee said,"What the hell is wrong this time?"

Amanda sighed,"Let me check something first."

Going into the bathroom she checked her toiletrie bag. She said,"Damn! I forgot them!"

Lee came to the bathroom."Forgot what?"

Amanda said,"Let me call Mother first-maybe they're just in another bag-at least I hope so..."

Going to the phone she dialed home, and her mother answered."Mother it's me- listen, did I leave anything on the bathroom counter this morning- please check- I'll wait."

Meanwhile, Lee was looking out the window at the view and said," Hey maybe later after we settle in we can go for a swim, huh?"

Amanda nodded,"Sounds great, sweetheart-yes, Mother?" Sighing she said,"Shoot- okay, thank you Mother-see you when we get back- I love you- love to everybody there-bye."

Hanging up she said,"Lee, we need to talk."

Lee sat on the bed with her and said,"Okay-what's wrong?"

Amanda said sadly, "Well, I forgot my pills."

Lee said,"So? I have stuff for aches and pains- don't worry about it. We're covered."

Amanda said,"There's something we haven't had time to discuss..."

Lee said warily,"You're not sick are you?"

Amanda said,"No- but if we don't want to procreate right now, we can't do what comes naturally to married couples here."

Lee got angry."You have got to be kidding right now! As responsible as you are I can't believe you forgot something like that-!"

Amanda got up from the bed!"Hey! Don't you shout at me, buster! I've had a lot on my mind lately!"

Lee fired back! "Oh, and I haven't?! Two years ago, I discovered I had a child that was kept from me and she winds up being in my partner's neighborhood of all places? Then there was all that crap from DCF and Smyth and it's gotten to be too much now."

Amanda turned away from him and went to the window, watching the people play tennis on the court, wishing she and Lee could enjoy themselves down there instead of being up here at war with each other.

She said quietly,"I see. Well now I know how you really feel about having more children-especially with me."

Going to the bathroom, she slammed and locked the door. Lee shook his head grabbed his car keys and left the room, wondering if he could salvage the rest of their honeymoon.

For better and for worse, the minister had said. Getting into his car, he said,"By god, I'm going for better here!" He sped out of the resort parking lot, determined to fix everything with her by morning..

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

A New Journey

Chapter 31

It was midnight when Lee made his way into the house and crept upstairs to Amanda's bedroom. As he searched the bathroom in cabinets trying to find her birth control pills, he heard a voice say,"Looking for these?"

He jumped! "Geez, Dotty! You scared me half to death! What are you doing up?"

Dotty gave him the package, shaking her head."Wondering why my new son in-law came all the way back here. They do have pharmacies near there, don't they?"

Lee nodded, "They were closed by the time I got done driving around to calm down..."

Dotty said,"Calm down? Let me guess- first fight? What was it about?"

Lee held the box in front of her."I give you Exhibit A."

Dotty sighed."Oh dear. Well, you have them now but why did you fight?"

Lee sighed,"Because your daughter married a complete dolt.."

Dotty giggled and taking his hand said,"Let's go down and have some tea."

Lee shook his head,"No thank you. I gotta get back- she's probably worried sick."

Dotty said,"You two really don't know each other as well as you think. My daughter is probably fast asleep and has forgotten all about this by now."

As they got into the hall Lee went into Kelly's room quietly to check on her. He made sure she was warm enough and kissed her head and left. She didn't stir which he was glad about. He began to go to the attic door when Dotty stopped him whispering,"The boys are fine- c'mon."

They got to the kitchen and Dotty put the kettle on to boil. She said,"Still have some wedding cake left. And don't worry- I put a big piece in the freezer for you both to have later."

Lee said,"I didn't get to thank you for everything today and for watching the kids while we're gone."

Dotty got the cups and poured the tea, while Lee got the cake out of the fridge.

Dotty shook her head,"No. You go ahead and have a piece. I'm fine with my tea."

Lee got a plate and cut a piece. As he brought it over, they sat down.

Dotty said,"All right. So tell me what happened."

Lee took a sip of the tea and said,"I um, feel strange sitting here talking to my mother in-law about this."

But Dotty waved it away."Oh please- I know Amanda's father isn't here, but you can talk to me anyway. Amanda and I talk about everything...well about most things."

Lee caught the pointed look Dotty gave him and said,"I know keeping our real jobs from you was hard, but we had to for security reasons. We never meant to lie intentionally, okay?"

Dotty nodded."Yes, well let's discuss that at another time, hmm? Tell me about your disagreement."

Lee chewed on a bit of cake and swallowed, drinking some tea. He sighed and said,"We were finally alone in our room ready to relax, when she tells me she forgot her pills. I told her I had stuff and that we were fine."

Dotty said,"But the "stuff" you had was not what she was talking about apparently."

Lee shook his head and groaned."No. And then to make it worse, I called her irresponsible after she told me we couldn't do what we wanted without them."

Dotty sighed."Well, it's all right. I'm living proof that this is not the first fight you'll have as a married couple."

Lee smiled as he finished his cake and sipped the last of his tea."Amanda and I have had our arguments over the years. We'll be all right."

Dotty laughed and said,"How long have you known Amanda?"

Lee was worried about the laughing."Uh, three years, almost four."

Dotty patted his hand."My daughter has many moods- inherited from both her daddy and me. But she's now remarried so her moods will be ever-changing."

Lee said lightly."Uh, I'm aware of her monthly moods- I work with her as well."

Dotty said,"Oh please! I'm talking about when she'll ask you why you criticized her when you didn't. Why you leave the top off the toothpaste. And most of all, when she asks you to put the toilet seat down, do it! I cannot tell you the number of times her father did that to me!"

Lee said,"So what if I have concerns?"

Dotty smiled."Okay. If you find yourselves beginning to get upset with each other, work through your lists."

Lee said,"Lists?"

Dotty said,"She and Joe did it and it did work for a while until he took the job with the EAO. It's a list of things that irritate you about each other. You both make them and compare notes and then work through them. Things stay calmer that way. I take it you haven't discussed that yet?"

Lee said,"There's a lot we haven't discussed yet. It's all been about work and Kelly with us lately. I'm not much of a talker. Is that bad?"

Dotty said,"No, but Amanda will help you."

Lee nodded looking at his watch."Whew- I'd better hit the road."

They both got up and cleaned up the kitchen, and Dotty walked him out to the car.

Lee hugged her."Thank you for this. I needed a good kick to the pants tonight."

Dotty kissed his cheek. "I'm always here for that, too."

Lee drove away thankful for the family he now had. When he finally got back to the Cumberland, he saw Amanda was asleep as Dotty predicted.

He got the pajamas that she'd left on the chair for him and saw a note on the table.

Heading into the bathroom with everything, he closed the door quietly, changed and began reading the note.

Lee,

I guess we have a lot of adjusting and talking to do, but we don't have to do it all at once.

We'll have I hope the rest of our lives to work through it all and be in sync with each other.

All my love, Amanda

Lee swallowed hard. He was the luckiest man in the world to have found her!

Coming out of the bathroom, he switched off the light and put his things away. Remembering the pills in his coat pocket, he took them out and put them on her nightstand.

Getting in bed beside her he pulled her gently to him, holding her. She woke slowly."L-Lee? Are you all right? I was so worried."

Kissing her gently, he said,"I'm fine, honey. Go back to sleep."

For sleep is what they both needed at this point. Amanda was right. They had plenty of time to work things out..

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

A New Journey

Chapter 32

The next morning, Lee woke and looked over expecting to see Amanda next to him, but she wasn't there!

He called out,"Honey, you here?" No response. Getting out of bed he went to the bathroom. He saw a towel hanging on the rack. He felt it and it was damp so she had obviously been up early and taken a shower. But where was she?

He decided to get dressed and go look around. He did notice her toiletrie bag-she had put her pills in it. He shook his head remembering the stupid way he acted with her yesterday.

Getting his clothes out, he got a shower then shaved. Getting on the phone afterwards, he called the front desk.""Yeah, this is Lee Stetson. Have you by any chance seen my wife Amanda down there?"

They informed him that she had gone to get a massage, but afterwards they had no clue. Lee nodded,"Thank you very much." Grabbing his keys, he headed downstairs. He glanced in the dining area, but she wasn't there either.

Heading out to the grounds, he saw a few people milling around either in the pool, or laying out trying to get a good tan. He passed by the tennis court where two couples were playing.

Continuing his search, Lee noticed an older man sitting on a chaise lounge reading. He said to the man,"Excuse me, but you look familiar- have we met bef- Mr. Craddock?"

The older man got up and nodded shaking Lee's hand."You're Mr. Stetson? I do recall seeing you when you were last here. My wife couldn't stop talking about the "newlyweds".

Lee smiled, recalling when he and Amanda were working on the case then. He said,"How is Mrs. Craddock?"

Mr. Craddock's demeanor changed and he said sadly,"Sorry to say she passed away a few months ago. I was here because it was our anniversary and I couldn't stay away. We always had a wonderful time here and I wanted to honor that."

Lee swallowed hard and nodded. He took Mr. Craddock's hand and touching his shoulder with the other hand said,"I'm so sorry for your loss. I know my wife was fond of her. You haven't seen Amanda, have you? I was trying to find her."

Mr. Craddock nodded."Yes. A little while ago. She and I chatted a bit and then she went for a walk..." He pointed in the opposite direction of where they were.

Lee nodded and shook Mr. Craddock's hand."Thank you, and I hope we see you again soon. Take care now."

Lee walked on the path where the older man directed him and sure enough, he found her. As he approached her slowly her back was to him, but she knew he was there as she sighed saying,"That poor man- he's gonna miss her so much."

Lee nodded."I know. You okay? I woke up and you were gone. I didn't know what to think after yesterday... I'm so sorry-."

Amanda then went into his arms and they held each other and kissed passionately. Pulling away finally she said," Gosh Lee, this is new for both of us, okay? No one said it would be easy."

Lee said taking her hand as they began walking slowly,"But we've done this- we've been married before."

Amanda shook her head."As a cover for our jobs, but this- this is real now. We have to learn to adapt to each other's worlds. Can you honestly say you'd be happy in a normal suburban setting with a mother in-law and three kids?"

Lee was incredulous!" Hey- I'm already in and have so far survived. Besides..." He stopped to give her a hug and said,"Anywhere with you is where I'm happiest."

Amanda returned the hug saying,"Thank you, sweetheart." They kissed and continued their walk.

Lee said,"So, how do you feel about the intelligence world?"

Amanda chuckled,"Well it was certainly challenging and a bit overwhelming at first. I couldn't believe all the things I had to hide from Mother."

Lee laughed then, nodding."Yeah. I still remember the case where we had to redo your dining room!"

Amanda nodded,"Gray walls. Oh, and that awful man's portrait!"

Lee said," I remember Emily Farnsworth looking at you like you were going to pass out!"

Amanda giggled."That wasn't as bad as you with your eyes closed when we were in the helicopter!"

Lee shrugged."We were weaving a lot."

Amanda snorted."Right! How did you think I was gonna land that sucker? I knew nothing about helicopters-geez!"

Lee laughed squeezing her hand." Well then there was that aerobics move you pulled on the cruise? That was amazing- nearly took ten years off my life-thanks."

Amanda poked him in the ribs."It was an accident. I didn't know it was gonna do that!"

Lee said,"Well, you climbed up there so-."

Amanda sighed,"Trying to help you with a clue, all right? Anyway, it's getting easier for me but let's not have the kids in that field please? Can we agree on that?"

Lee said,"Okay, but when they get older, it's ultimately going to be their choice-we can't stop them."

Amanda nodded. "You're right. Wanna head back?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah. I think we have more to talk about."

As they headed back, Amanda wondered if it had anything to do with his disappearance last night.

When they reached their room, Amanda decided to ask him."I really was worried, but I knew how angry you were, so I didn't think I should call you. Can you talk about where you went?"

Lee sighed as they sat on the bed holding hands."I drove around a long time before winding up at your-our house at midnight."

Amanda gasped!"Wow- you didn't wake anyone did you?"

Lee smiled."I got upstairs and was looking for the pills when your mom caught me. It's almost like she knew I'd come for them."

Amanda said,"So what time did you get back here? I remember you holding me at least but..."

Lee said thinking,"My dashboard said 2 or 2:30. We had tea and we talked. It was nice. She gave me some very helpful advice on how to improve things between us-."

Amanda said,"Lee Stetson!"

Lee understood what she thought the "talk" was about! He chuckled,"N-no, not that! She just gave me some basic do's and don'ts to make life easier, that's all!"

Amanda raised an eyebrow at him."Really? Such as?"

Lee cleared his throat."Uh well, let's see- the one that sticks out in my mind is I shouldn't ever leave the seat up."

Amanda got up immediately to check the bathroom. Sure enough, the seat was up! Sighing she said,"Well, I'll remind you-it'll take a while to get into the habit- Mother has to tell the boys all the time too."

Lee winced."Damn. Sorry."

Amanda shrugged."It's okay. You've been a bachelor a long time. We'll work on it." She came back over to him and sat in his lap saying,"Anything else?"

They kissed and Lee said,"Yeah, something about a list we should make so we don't wind up hating each other?"

Amanda groaned, falling back onto the bed!"Oh no! Not the dreaded list!"

Lee smirked."C'mon! It can't be that bad! Give me an example."

Amanda got to a sitting position and said,"Ok- you always leave your key in the ignition when we drive anywhere. Lee, that car could be stolen in a moment's notice. It's a beautiful expensive car and I'd hate to see you lose it!"

Lee nods."You're right. Next?"

Amanda said quietly,"Well it's uh, your turn with me..."

Lee sighed."Gee, I don't know. I don't want to upset you-."

Amanda said,"Sweetheart, if we're not open with each other, how can this relationship work? We can't bottle things up that annoy us because at some point, we're liable to explode and not be able to take things back that we said. Okay?"

Lee said,"Okay. Your calls to your mom. She's a wonderful woman, but you talk to her all day. When we're out on a case, you feel the need to call her. It boarders on excessive, frankly."

Amanda swallowed hard. "Rebuttal time? She's helping to raise our family and watching our house, hardly getting time to herself. Now, I see your point, and I will cut back to just lunch time to check in. Agreed?"

Lee kissed her soundly."Thank you. I think I'm beginning to understand the list process."

Amanda said,"All right. Let's have lunch and then we'll work on our lists and meet back here about dinner time?"

Lee shook his head."It can't take that long, can it?"

Amanda sighed,"I was married to Joe for 10 years-believe me, I had a list. We've only been together almost 4 years now? Please put the important things down- the rest we'll work on later. And don't just put something on the list because you want to get it over with all right? I really want us to last."

Lee hugged her and said,"Me too, baby. Me too."

After lunch, they went their separate ways to do their lists. Would it hurt their relationship or make it stronger, they both wondered. In a few hours, they'd find out...

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

A New Journey

Chapter 33

Lee and Amanda came back to their room and decided to have room service at dinner time while they discussed their lists.

Amanda kissed him saying,"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Lee said,"If I can handle enemy agents, I think I can handle this... but ladies first of course."

Amanda rolled her eyes."Of course. You ready? One... two... three..."

Slowly they gave each other their lists and perused them. Lee eyed his wife apprehensively, waiting for the enevitable bomb that was sure to go off as she looked at hers.

Amanda said with a sigh,"You put my mother first? What's wrong with my mother?"

Lee said,"Nothing- except that you talk to each other constantly. As I said before in the example, it really is too much. I mean, does she have to know where you are at every given moment?"

Amanda said,"Hey! You're hitting below the belt, buster! Like I said before, she's helping out with the kids and the house! I really think-."

Lee held up a hand! "Whoa! How about a compromise, hm? Say, your suggestion to just calling at lunch? And only after that in emergency fashion? Fair?"

Amanda nodded slowly."Yeah, okay, done. Now your turn."

Lee cleared his throat."Fine. Let's see here. Breakfast? What's wrong with that?"

Amanda said,"I've seen the stuff you eat at work- it's not healthy- stale doughnuts and coffee? Really? Who does that?"

Lee sighed,"Billy for one-."

Amanda countered with,"Well, I'm sure Jeannie and his doctor give him grief for that-but we're discussing you now. What's wrong with a healthy breakfast?"

Lee groaned,"It's too much- eggs, bacon, pancakes-are you kidding? My stomach turns just thinking about it!"

Amanda sighed."Fine- how about just trying toast, juice and coffee- can you do that?"

Lee nodded."Deal. Your turn again."

Amanda smiled."Thank you, sweetie." Looking at her list, she made a face."Too much cleaning? What the hell do you mean by that?"

Lee swallowed hard."Look, I have no idea where you've put anything when I go hunting something down after you've "straightened" up. And please ask before doing the fridge-there's still good stuff in there."

Amanda said,"The health department would definitely challenge you on that point. You're up."

Lee looking at his list said,"Since when have I ever taken you for granted?"

Amanda howled!"Are you kidding?! When we first started working together, you would come by unannounced in my backyard, tap on the window and say"We have another job- drop whatever you're doing," like I didn't have important things to do! Do you realize how many plays I missed, and how many conferences Mother had to go to? For a while there, they started to question at the boys school just how involved I wanted to be any more!"

Lee groaned saying,"All right- I'm sorry. I'll improve on that. The parent stuff is still new. Next."

Amanda shook her head as she read."Too chipper in the morning? I don't get it."

Lee said carefully,"I need time to wake up. I have coffee to help me do that. Do you remember when we had Alexi that one time?"

Amanda nodded,"Yeah-oh wait... when you asked me to watch him and I came over and you growled at my mood?"

Lee said,"Yes. Could we refrain from the upbeat cheer until I've had time to focus, please? Trust me, I love you, but leave me be until then, okay?"

Amanda shook her head."You sure don't ask for much here, do you? Next."

Lee sighed, wondering how much more there was. Groaning as he looked at the next item he said,"I "skirt" around rules in order to get things done at work? If you mean in order to finish a case quicker, then yes I do. Honey, sometimes you have to when you want to see results. You can't always wait for permission or red tape."

Amanda shrugged."Okay. Last one. Ignores orders? Since when do I do that?!"

Lee said,"You never have stayed where I've told you-especially in the car!"

Amanda said,"Hey- if I just stayed in the car, we wouldn't be here right now! I've managed to save your butt a few times-."

Lee nods."Yeah, after I have to rush in to save yours- I guess what you mean is we wind up looking out for each other anyway?"

Amanda also nodded."Like real partners should. Staying in the car is not always the best move you know."

Lee chuckled."Yeah I guess not. My last one. My need to be right?"

Amanda said,"Yes- I've noticed during a case, you will charge through without considering every angle and what people say or feel about the situation. Remember Connie Barnhill? You had that poor man scared out of his wits-."

Lee shook his head,"We don't have time for hand holding! We need to get the truth out of suspects-!"

Amanda said,"He wasn't even a suspect, Lee! He wound up helping us- and saving our lives!"

Lee said,"All right- point taken. I will have to work on being a good guy sometimes and pay more attention to your incredible instincts. Can we stop now?"

Amanda nodded."Yeah-at least we got the major stuff out of the way. Want to get dinner now?"

Lee kissed her and said,"I thought you'd never ask. Hey, how about we head back tomorrow?"

Amanda smiled."You sure you're ready to move in?"

Lee said,"I'm practically moved in anyway-just have to pack up my place-by the way, I thought maybe I should keep it for Agency business- just my clothes and stuff would be at the house. That all right with you?"

Amanda shook her head."I can't believe you read my mind- I was also thinking that we could also use it as a getaway-for when we need time alone."

They kissed passionately, and Lee pulled back saying,"I always knew we were a perfect match."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

A New Journey

Chapter 34

Lee and Amanda got up around 8 the next morning, and while Lee showered, Amanda ordered breakfast for them consisting of toast, juice and coffee.

She knew she had her work cut out for her here, but she hoped with some encouragement, that Lee would be willing to adapt to a little change.

She then called her mother to let her know they'd be coming back that day, and said as Lee came out of the shower,"How is everything? How are the kids?"

Dotty said,"Well, the boys are off to get their bus but Kelly's in bed with a cold and sore throat. It's been like that for a few days and the doctor's concerned about her throat. I'm going to check her temperature now-he feels that if she has a fever, then it may be tonsillitis."

Amanda, not wanting to alarm Lee said,"Gosh, Mother. Well all right- keep her warm and tell her we love her and we'll be home soon. I love you... bye."

She hung up and Lee said,"Everything okay on the homefront?"

Amanda said,"Well, the boys are fine, but Kelly's got a cold and sore throat and Mother's kept her home for a few days."

Lee's eyes narrowed at her."What aren't you saying?"

Amanda sighed."Honey, don't get excited. Kids go through this all the time, but Kelly's doctor thinks she may have tonsillitis if she has a fever with this."

Lee swallowed hard and nodded."So, what do we do?"

Amanda said,"Well, why don't I get a shower, and you start packing."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Amanda said,"That'll be breakfast for us-you start and I'll be out soon."

Lee winced as he went to the door. God, he didn't like the sound of that. He opened the door and directed the waiter to put the breakfast on the table near the window. The waiter tok the cover off one of the plates for Lee to check.

Lee smiled."Great- thank you.." He tipped him and the man left. He sat down and saw the other plate and peeked under the cover.

He was amazed at what he saw. It was identical to his! He wondered if Amanda was perhaps going the lighter route now in terms of breakfast. He'd have to ask her when she got out.

As he started on his coffee, Amanda emerged. She was dressed, but towel drying her hair. She said,"Forgot my dryer-can I use yours?"

Lee smiled as she came over and kissed him. He said,"Hey, I thought it was ours now."

Amanda grinned,"So it is- do you like the selection I made for us today?"

Lee nodded."Very much- but I didn't mean you had to go without more- do you want me to order? I could-?."

Amanda shook her head,"No sweetheart, thank you. I was thinking we should be going home shortly anyway. I wanna see Kelly."

They finished their breakfast, which Lee enjoyed to Amanda's surprise. She finished fixing her hair and they packed their last minute items making sure they didn't leave anything behind, and went to the front desk to settle the bill.

Lee stopped for gas on the way back, and his car phone rang. He answered,"Stetson."

It was Dotty."Hello Lee? It's Dotty. Listen, Kelly and I are at her doctor's office-she has a fever and he's checking her throat, but it does look like tonsillitis. Are you heading home now?"

Lee shook his head,"We were, but we'll meet you there at the office-see you soon."

As they drove, Lee filled Amanda in and she said,"Gosh, that poor baby- I hope she's not really scared."

Lee said,"Look, if we don't act worried around her, she'll be fine. Relax, will ya?"

Amanda said,"I know but she hasn't had an operation before. She'll want us there."

Lee said,"Sweetie, we will be."

When they arrived, Dotty hugged them both and said, "The doctor wants to schedule the procedure, but I waited for you."

Kelly then came back to the waiting area and ran to Lee and Amanda when she saw them! They hugged and kissed her and she said,"Daddy, I'm hot!"

Lee stroked her head."I know, sweetie. The doctor's gonna fix you up good as new-don't worry."

Kelly went to sit down with Dotty while Lee and Amanda talked with the doctor.

The doctor said,"We could have her admitted this afternoon and she'd be home tomorrow. Would that be a problem?"

Amanda shook her head."No, but we'd have to prepare her."

Lee sighed,"Do you want to tell her or should I? She won't like it no matter who tells her."

Amanda nodded,"I know, but let me do it. Phillip had to go through it at a young age as well."

Going over to where Kelly sat she said,"Sweetheart, I want to talk to you for a second, okay?"

Dotty got up knowing it wasn't going to be easy, and joined Lee on the other side of the room.

Amanda put Kelly in her lap."Kelly, you know how your throat has been hurting for a while now and it hurts to swallow anything? Well, the doctor wants to take them out tonight in the hospital. You will be asleep so you won't feel a thing and tomorrow we'll be able to bring you home."

Kelly whimpered,"I'll be alone?"

Lee came over and knelt down in front of her shaking his head."No, honey- either Manda or I will be there-but you know the best thing about it? You get ice cream- as much as you want 'til your throat's better-does that sound good?"

Kelly nodded."Yeah! Let's do it!"

Lee chuckled and picked her up, kissing her cheek."Okay- let's set it up, Doc."

They went home and got her ready and Kelly said,"Daddy? Can you come with me?"

Lee looked at Amanda then and she shrugged."It's fine with me- Mother and I can go get the ice cream."

Looking at Kelly, Amanda said,"Honey, what kind do you want?"

Kelly said,"I can have anything?"

Lee smiled,"Sure- chocolate, vanilla, strawberry."

Kelly thought for a moment and said,"Chocolate with marshmallows?"

Lee said,"Ah- nice and gooey-perfect!"

Amanda said,"We might as well get the others- the boys will want some too."

Just then, the boys came in and hugged Amanda and Lee.

Phillip noticed Kelly's suitcase and said,"Where's Kelly going, Mom?"

Amanda said,"She has to have her tonsils out tonight, but you'll see her tomorrow and she'll be fine."

Phillip gave Kelly a hug and said,"Don't worry kid- I had lots of ice cream afterwards- it was great!"

Lee said,"We gave her that newsflash already- I'm going with Kelly tonight so I'll need you both to hold down the fort-can you do that?"

Phillip said nodding,"No sweat."

Jamie said,"We can look out for the womenfolk too."

Dotty giggled."He's so into westerns-this one."

Lee smiled,"Nothing wrong with that...okay, well. We're off."

The four staying behind hugged Kelly, and Amanda kissed her and said, "We'll say special prayers tonight just for you honey."

Kelly smiled,"I like prayers! I got a good one- "Rub-a-dub-dub, thanks for the grub-yea, Jesus!"

Lee howled with laughter, and Amanda shook her head as they all laughed with him!

Amanda then said,"Not that particular one, but something a little better."

Lee and Kelly left and as they got closer to the hospital, Kelly grew more apprehensive."Daddy, I don't wanna have 'em out- can we go home now?"

Lee parked in the hospital parking lot and got Kelly out and took her bag. Taking her hand as they walked he said,"Sweetie, I'm gonna be right in the room with you until you fall asleep and I'll be right in the room when you wake up- it'll be so quick, I promise."

Kelly looked at him."Are you sure?"

Lee gave her a hug and said,"You bet. C'mon."

They got in and Lee signed paperwork while they got Kelly ready in the room. When Lee came back to the room, Kelly said,"Daddy, where's my horse?"

Lee looked in her bag, and found it. Giving it to her as she lay in bed, he said,"You've had him a long time."

Kelly said,"Yeah- Grandma Rose got him for me. Can I keep him with me when they take my tonsils?"

Lee looked at the nurse who came in and said,"My little girl wondered if she might have a friend with her during the procedure?" He showed her the stuffed animal.

The nurse smiled,"I'll make sure of it." She took the horse from Kelly saying,"TThe doctor's almost ready. She needs to go to sleep now..."

Lee nodded swallowing hard. It was an easy operation, but he just wasn't ready for something like this. He gave Kelly a big hug and kiss saying,"I'll see you soon, pumpkin..."

The nurse had her hooked to an IV and said to Kelly," Can you count to ten, Kelly?"

Kelly nodded."One, two, three..." By the time she got to five, she was out. Lee kissed her one last time before they wheeled her out.

Lee felt helpless as he watched her go to the operating room. Damn, it hurt. He went out to the parking lot to his car, and called home. Amanda answered."Hello?"

Lee sighed. "Well, she's on her way- they just took her into surgery- I...I can't stand it. I mean, if something happens, I-..."

Amanda soothed him."Sweetheart, please- she'll be just fine- you have to have faith, right?"

Lee nodded."I know what you're saying, but I never was a real religious person."

Amanda said,"Well, she knows you're there and that you love her- that's all that matters, okay? Do you want me to come? I don't mind-."

Lee shook his head,"No that's not necessary- I just needed to hear your voice I guess. I'd better go. I love you."

Amanda smiled into the phone."I love you too. See you tomorrow."

Lee smiled."You get some rest- which I know you really won't be getting seeing as you're as worried about her as I am."

Amanda nodded." Guilty as charged-good night..."

They hung up and Dotty said to Amanda," Well, there are a few good movies tonight we could watch."

Amanda shook her head. Dotty was just trying to lighten the mood. Amanda went ahead and got dinner ready and later they all watched a movie together, but Amanda's mind was still on Kelly..

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

A New Journey

Chapter 35

Lee nods off in the chair in the waiting area after Kelly goes to the operating room.

It's not long after when someone taps him on the shoulder- Amanda! He whispered,"Hey, when did you get here? What time is it?"

Amanda kissed his cheek saying,"3 a.m. And I just got here. How's Kelly?"

Lee shook his head." No word- but I'm sure she's fine-how's everyone at home?"

Amanda smiled."Good- Mother and I watched a movie- the boys had gone to bed and then Mother and I just talked up until midnight. She finally went to bed, and I tried to read and go to sleep but I couldn't. I just knew I should be here."

Lee put his arm around her and kissing her said,"Told you that you are a great mom."

They spent the next few hours reading magazines and Amanda then fell asleep.

As dawn came and the sun was beginning to rise, Amanda woke remembering where she was and stood up stiffly. She walked around to stretch her muscles and realized Lee wasn't there. Going to the nurse's station, she inquired about Kelly.

The nurse said,"She was brought to recovery a half hour ago-your husband's with her."

Meanwhile, Lee was right beside Kelly's bed as Kelly began to stir. She tried to say something, but couldn't. Seeing her horse, she gripped it tight to her. Lee was reading when suddenly, the horse went right into his lap!

Lee jumped and then looked at his daughter."You're awake! How are you sweetie?"

Kelly was pointing to her throat and shaking her little head and getting frustrated!

Lee grabbed her hands and kissed them."I know honey, I know. But remember when we told you that you wouldn't be able to talk for a few days? Well, that's so your throat can heal, okay? So just relax, sweetheart."

Then Kelly made a motion like she wanted to write something. Lee pulled out a pen and piece of paper from his jacket and giving it to her said,"Here honey...go ahead."

When she finished, she gave Lee back the items and he read what she wrote.

It said,"I want Mommy." He shook his head swallowing hard. Kissing the top of her head he said,"Your wish is my command."

He got up and went out of the room and found Amanda sitting in the waiting area with coffee. Sitting down next to her, he took the magazine she was reading and put it down and handed her Kelly's note.

Amanda didn't understand at first and Lee said,"Well, Eva's not here, and I know she didn't mean Dotty..."

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes and gulped,"Well then there's only one thing left to do but to make it really official."

They went into Kelly's room, and Lee lowered the bar on Kelly's bed so Amanda could hold Kelly in her lap. Lee gave Kelly her horse as Amanda kissed and rocked her.

Lee left them alone to make a phone call to the family.

Later that morning, they brought Kelly home and Amanda got her settled in bed since she was still sleepy from the surgery.

When she came back to the kitchen Dotty said,"I'm so glad everything worked out. Does she want anything yet?"

Amanda said,"No-she's napping-maybe later though, Mother."

Lee got a cup of coffee and said,"By the way, she also had her adenoids removed as well- that cold was particularly hard on her wasn't it, Dotty?"

Dotty shook her head,"Boy I'll say! She was so stuffed up, poor baby."

Lee said,"Honey, did you show her what Kelly wrote?"

Amanda said,"Oh- let me get it..." Going to her purse, she pulled it out and gave it to Dotty.

Dotty smiled and said,"This is wonderful, darling! She certainly has come a long way since she first came into our lives. Tell me, are you two going to make things official?"

Lee looked at Amanda and smiled."Just tell me when and we'll do it."

Amanda said,"Let's get her better first, okay?"

A few weeks later, the family was at the courthouse as Amanda officially adopted Kelly as one of her own, and later they had a party at the house with Billy and Francine present.

As everyone mingled, Kelly tugged at Amanda's hand. Amanda said,"What is it, sweetheart?"

Kelly said,"Mommy, Francie wants to take me shopping-what's Di or?"

Amanda gave her a quizzical look and then shook her head realizing what Francine had meant! She called Francine over to her. "What's this about Christian Dior shopping?"

Francine's eyes gleamed!"Oh, they have the best shops in New York- of course you haven't been to those places, but I could take you and Kelly any time you want- I'm sure they have what you need- they even have kid's clothes- oh, they're cute- let me tell you- I have a catalog in my purse- let me go get it..."

Amanda rolled her eyes at Lee and Billy. "She doesn't do simple, does she?"

Billy shook his head."There's nothing simple about Francine Desmond."

Lee chuckled,"Okay then- guys weekend- Phillip and Jamie- what'll we do while the ladies are in New York?"

Phillip yelled out ,"Indy 500!"

Jamie yelled,"Orioles game!"

Amanda said sarcastically, "Gee, don't miss us or anything."

Phillip said,"Mom, you could always come with us?"

Amanda hugged her boys and said,"You know what? Now that Lee's here, you can do stuff with him too- go have fun- Grandma and Kelly and I will "suffer" shopping with Francine."

Francine brightened as she showed Dotty her catalog." This would be perfect on you-Amanda? They even have clothes for you in here..."

Amanda whispered to Lee,"What have you got me into?!"

The End


End file.
